Singer
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Sou uma Agente. Ele é da resistência. Temos o mesmo inimigo. E não, não podemos ficar juntos.
1. Prólogo

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Singer

Capas: http : / / i111 . photobucket . com / albums / n152 / flavia – hpx / Capas / Singer 2 . jpg

http: / / i111 . photobucket . com / albums / n152 / flavia – hpx / Capas / Singer . jpg

http: / / i111 . photobucket . com / albums / n152 / flavia – hpx / Capas / capa _ singer . png

(só tirarem os espaços! A última capa foi a Dahi linda que fez. Amo-te demais, moça.)

Sinopse: Sou uma agente. Ele é da resistência. Temos o mesmo inimigo. E não, não podemos ficar juntos.

Ship: Emmett/P.O.

Gênero: Romance/Policial

Classificação: M

**N.A.: **_Culpa da Dahi que escreveu a fic Red's Dairy, mas perfeita de todas. Vão ler e vão amar. Betagem feita pela Marilia Malfoy, valeu amor._

_Bom, se gosta, não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_

* * *

  
_

**Singer**

_por Fla cane_

**Prólogo**

Eu sabia que isso não daria certo. Eu sabia que entrar naquele prédio e tentar aquele assalto, não iria dar certo. Mas o que mais não daria certo era o Peter ao meu lado. Poucas pessoas sabiam o que havia dentro daquele prédio, mas eu sabia. Peter tinha uma breve idéia, e mesmo assim não se importou ao matar os guardas na entrada dos fundos. Não fizemos barulho, somos profissionais. E deixamos as Cartas Negras sobre os corpos. Cartas Negras são as cartas liberadas pelo Xerife para que possamos matar.

Na verdade, as Cartas Negras são os opostos das Cartas Brancas, que são liberadas a todo momento. As Cartas Negras já deixaram de ser liberadas há alguns anos, o Xerife agora estava do lado _deles_. Um tiro passou raspando na mesa em que estamos escondidos. E eu olhei nos olhos de Peter, desejando ardentemente que quem estivesse ali fosse Mou. Mou era o homem que havia me salvado das mãos de um dos assassinos no começo da Tomada. Um dos assassinos entrou em minha casa, segurou minha mãe e quebrou seu pescoço; eu tinha nove anos e não precisei de mais nada para ter ódio por todos eles e querer morte.

Mou entrou no momento em que peguei a arma do meu padrasto e atirei contra a cabeça daquele ser, estourando a face do lado esquerdo. Mas não tive mais nada o que fazer, Mou me puxou pelo braço, me jogando para fora da casa e incendiando o local, queimando o assassino lá dentro. Depois disso vivi com ele, aprendendo o que era ter que me esconder, matar para poder continuar viva.

Outro tiro passou perto da minha cabeça e eu tive que tomar uma decisão, e a decisão era a de me levantar, arriscar tomar três ou quatro tiros e matar os guardas. Pena que só tenho mais seis Cartas Negras, então teria que eliminar e sumir com os corpos. Péssimo, eu sei. Mas viva no mundo que vivo e depois conversamos.

-Três a direita, um a esquerda. – Peter me diz e pisca o olho. Essa piscada me diz exatamente tudo o que ele pretende. Conheço Peter faz apenas cinco meses, mas foi um dos que mais se destacou nas seletivas e o que eu aceitei como parceiro.

Muitos dos novatos entram achando que é brincadeira, que é diversão ir para fora da cidade e matar alguém. Mas quando saem comigo e voltam inteiros, logo desistem e voltam pra casa querendo a mãe. Peter e Denise foram os que mais se destacaram na última seletiva. Peter por ser excelente com armas de fogo e Denise por ser excelente com facas. E, diga-se de passagem, que facas são complicadas de manipular, e eu as odeio.

Peter pediu, implorou e ajoelhou para ser escolhido como meu parceiro, e eu como sempre, neguei. Até que ele se levantou e me chamou pra lutar. Eu quase desatei a rir, mas aceitei. Nossa, eu cansei de bater nele aquele dia, mas foi necessário somente um único soco que ele me deu, para ser aceito. Se tornou meu parceiro no segundo seguinte.

E por ser meu parceiro, sei que essa piscada maldita vai me ferrar toda. Presos no décimo terceiro andar, você fica sem escolhas. É matar ou morrer. E sei que as balas usadas pelos guardas são Festim. Festim são balas com revestimentos de prata e que parecem balas de uma .50. Se você já viu essas balas, sabe do que estou falando. Fazem estrago e sem precisar de muita mira. Peter aponta com dois dedos da mão livre para a direita, indicando que matará dois lá e que os outros são meus.

Não dá! Merda, ele vai ferrar essa merda de operação suicida. Eu deveria ter entrado sozinha, mas ele se empurrou na frente e entrou. Eu deveria ter seguido a minha regra e atirado na cabeça dele, pois em algum tempo Peter poderia se transformar em um empecilho. Mas na verdade, eu gostava do rapaz. Ele tinha vontade de lutar contra _eles_. Pois também vira a família ser morta por _eles_. Era triste pensar sobre isso, mas era mais triste saber que eu teria que me ferrar pra salvar a pele dele.

Acenei com a cabeça e ele se virou olhando na direção que pretendia ir, mas antes que ele tivesse tempo de se levantar e agir, eu me levantei. Depois de quase dez anos matando Ajudantes, você aprende a pensar como eles. E esses não seriam diferentes. Eles tinham Cartas Brancas nos bolsos, só esperando enterrar uma bala no meu corpo para poder jogá-la em cima de mim e esperar a Polícia chegar e ver que a Carta estava devidamente colocada no defunto.

A regra das Cartas eram, no começo: pergunte, entregue a carta e mate. Hoje a lei é outra, era matar e jogar a carta, não se tem mais perguntas. Todas as respostas já estavam nos olhos de cada um. Girei meu corpo com rapidez e as armas em minhas mãos explodiram, duas balas acertando em cheio a cabeça dos guardas, que tombaram rápidos. Virei meus braços para os lados, formando um L e atirei outra vez, pronto! Quatro cartas gastas sem necessidade.

Peter se levantou enfurecido, mas não disse nada. Ele conhecia minha reputação bem o suficiente para saber que se eu havia feito um plano diferente do que ele fizera, eu tinha meus motivos. Andamos até o corredor, meu abdômen fervendo da bala que passou rasgando a roupa e cortando minha pele. Saia sangue e eu já havia fechado com um pedaço de tecido da camisa de um dos guardas. Mas ardia e sangrar dentro desse prédio poderia ser muito perigoso.

Por mais que você pense que está lascado, algo mais pode acontecer. E sempre, sempre acontece. Ouvimos duas portas se abrirem e minha mente calculou quantas balas eu ainda tinha. A reposta era desanimadora, somente quatro. Tinha pentes sobressalentes nas botas, mas não haveria tempo de trocar antes de ser atingida. O jeito seria correr. Peter desatou a correr quando o olhei e depois para o final do corredor. Eu corri atrás dele, mas a porta a frente também se abriu e de lá uma loira saiu. Não sei como, mas meus instintos me imploram para subir a arma e atirar contra ela, mesmo que isso mate Peter.

Não há tempo, um tiro me atinge nas costas, vindo de trás e meus joelhos batem com força no chão. Ouço Peter gritar meu nome, uma, duas, três vezes, mas na quarta meu nome para no meio e ele cai por cima de mim. Eu avisei Mou que era uma missão suicida. Por que ele nunca me escuta?

* * *

_continua..._


	2. Capítulo 1

_**N.A.: **Quero agradecer Dona Marilia Malfoy que betou... te adoro!_

_E as meninas que comentaram ao Prólogo... espero que gostem desse cap. e continuem lendo.  
_

_Espero que todos gostem e comentem._

_Boa Leitura!_

**_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Eu fico pensando que a vida não é justa. Nada é justo, mas a vida é menos ainda. O mundo sempre foi dos humanos, certo? Sempre tivemos controle e tudo mais, certo? ERRADO! Nunca tivemos controle de nada, _eles_ sempre controlaram tudo. Quando eu era pequena pensava em tudo que poderia ser quando fosse grande, tudo mesmo. Menos _Cleaner_. _Cleaner_ é o termos que usamos para pessoas que entram para a Divisão e tem coragem para subir e vir enfrentar os Vampiros.

Eu sempre tive coragem. Meu pior defeito, e minha maior virtude. Ter coragem de sair de sua casa e ir enfrentar os vampiros é algo que requer insanidade e muita força de vontade de matar esses filhos da mãe.

Abro meus olhos, sabendo que ou estou morta ou eles me pegaram. E dentre desses dois prefiro muito mais estar morta. Já ouvi e vi o que eles fazem com os que pegam. Não quero de modo algum ser o que eles são. Vejo um teto amarelo, poltronas a meu lado, mesas de madeira escura, janelas com a paisagem de árvores grandes e cheias de folhas verdes, escurecidas pela noite que cai. Mexo meu corpo por inteiro, levantando-me do sofá que estou e olho para os lados. Sozinha. Silêncio. Cheiro de sangue. Tem algo muito errado aqui. Ou é um sonho ou estou em uma armadilha.

Bato a mão em minhas roupas, mas eles tiraram meu casaco e meu coldre. É isso, só me resta a porcaria da faca na minha bota. Olhou para meus pés e vejo que estou descalça, encontro as botas ao lado do sofá, sem faca alguma dentro. Eles me desarmaram por completo. Eu sei lutar, claro, a Divisão pede isso, mas tente lutar contra alguém que corre mais rápido do que você pode ver e que consegue te quebrar no meio só de encostar em você.

Me levanto e sinto. Estranho como após certo tempo você os sente se mexer perto de você. Claro, nunca em tempo suficiente para que faça algo, mas sente. Mou diz que é pelo tanto de humanidade que você já perdeu que sente os mortos cada vez mais. Mou consegue vê-los, então dá para se tirar a conclusão sobre a humanidade dentro dele.

Olho rápido para a direita e lá estava um deles. Na verdade, uma deles. Pequena, pele translúcida, cabelos negros, curtos, sorriso alegre nos lábios finos. Olhos dourados. E isso derruba tudo que já vi nos vampiros até hoje. Olhos negros ou vermelhos são uma coisa, mas dourados? Nunca havia visto antes. Então ela fala, sorrindo ainda, a voz de uma cantora de música pop da época de antes de Tomada.

-Como está?

-Onde estão minhas coisas? – não sou obrigada a ser educada com essa vampira só porque ela ainda não me atacou. Ela pode estar preparando o terreno. A morena aponta com a cabeça para a direita, em um outro sofá mais distante estão minhas armas e meu casaco.

-O tiro não a machucou. Você é forte.

O tiro. Tinha me esquecido completamente do tiro que tinha levado nas costas. Não poderia ter sido um tiro de .50 ou estaria morta; acho que me enganei sobre as balas que os guardas estão usando em Volterra. Levo minha mão esquerda até o ferimento do lado direito, sentindo ataduras por debaixo da blusa e a leve pontada que os pontos dão ao serem esticados. Ela havia me salvado. Não quis saber o porquê, só queria pegar minha arma e sair dali. Eram quase vinte e oito passos largos até o outro sofá e isso poderia ser uma distância mortal se ela resolvesse me matar durante o percurso.

Respirei fundo, o cheiro de sangue coagulado entrando com força em meu nariz e me deixando zonza. Mas firmei meus olhos na pequena a minha frente e calcei as botas, sem olhá-las e sem amarrar. Não tiraria os olhos de uma vampira só porque ela fora caridosa e cuidara de mim. _Peter._ Só agora consegui lembrar de Peter e o cheiro de sangue morto me faz pedir a Deus que não seja o sangue dele e que eu não encontre o corpo dele ao contornar o sofá.

-Seu amigo já acordou. Na verdade, está lá embaixo conversando.

Ok, essa frase me deu medo. Peter está acordado em um lugar onde tem vampiros e está a conversar? Com quem? Respiro fundo e me sinto zonza outra vez, mas meus olhos perdem o foco e ela some. Me inclino e deito no sofá, uma patética tentativa de escapar do ataque dela. Mas a garota está a meu lado, segurando meu casaco, minhas armas e minha faca.

Pego correndo e me levanto, afastando-me bem rápido e implorando para que consiga substituir o pente quase vazio pelo novo. Mas ela ainda está perto do sofá, sorrindo e esperando que eu diga algo. Deus, que vampira é essa?

-Peter está vivo?

-Eu disse que ele estava conversando lá embaixo. – ela diz como se fosse ridícula a minha pergunta.

-Você está morta e está conversando comigo aqui em cima. – ela ri.

-Ok, você me pegou. Não vi essa vindo. – riu mais um pouco como uma adolescente flertando. – Amarre suas botas e vamos ter com eles, sim?

-Chame Peter aqui. – em momento algum vou deixar esse cômodo e sair com ela. Sinto outro por perto.

-Alice. – um outro vampiro entra pela porta que já estava aberta, no oposto da sala, perto do sofá onde estavam minhas coisas. – Carlisle está te chamando.

Esse é homem, um rapaz, na verdade. Ruivo, pele igualmente translúcida e corpo forte. Seu rosto mostra sua infelicidade, e seus olhos dourados me deixam confusa. A pequena sai do cômodo saltitando, e eu seguro as armas na mão com força, rezando para que oito balas consigam detê-lo até que eu saia da casa. Fito seu rosto enquanto ele balança a cabeça, dizendo que não.

-Não, o quê?

-Oito balas não vão me deter.

Ele lê mentes. Ora, ora, ele é um dos Especiais. Os Vampiros Especiais tem que ser tratados como ameaças ainda maiores. É, muito maiores. Uns tem poderes de ler mentes, outros de torturarem com a mente, outros de verem o futuro tocando em você, e por aí vai. Bom, com esse as coisas ficam extremamente mais complicadas. Não posso pensar antes de agir. Escorrego meus dedos para os gatilhos das armas e prendo a respiração, preparada para agir de qualquer forma.

-Se fosse para estar morta, a teríamos deixado naquele corredor com seu amigo.

Não abro a boca, ele lê mentes, seria gastar saliva a toa.

-Mas gostaria que falasse comigo, mesmo que seja para gastar saliva.

-O que querem?

-Morphine? – alguém chama do lado de fora e Peter aparece. Ele está desarmado, sorrindo e olhando com um pedido de desculpas gigante nos olhos.

-Está ferido? – pergunto, e se ele responder não, vou atirar, e aí sim ele responderá que sim. Se sobreviver.

-Não. – levanto a arma, mas o vampiro ruivo se coloca na frente dele e eu travo. Ele está a salvar um humano? Fico perplexa mais uma vez.

-Morphine, eles são da Resistência.

Eu já ouvi falar dessa tal Resistência. Vampiros que se rebelaram depois da Tomada, que se recusam a tomar sangue humano e que lutam contra as forças dos Volturi. Nunca tinha conhecido nenhum deles, porque, na verdade, Mou não quer ter com eles. Acha que eles são volúveis demais e podem nos trair sem pensar duas vezes. Afinal, fome é fome, e nós somos a refeição para eles.

Olho bem para Peter, querendo que ele saia só um milímetro de trás do vampiro e eu o acerto. Certo, já abaixei a arma e deixei minha pequena vingança contra Peter para depois, agora o que quero descobrir é porque estamos aqui e o que eles faziam em Volterra.

-Podemos te dar todas essas respostas. Mas vamos descer?

-Em quantos são? – melhor que eu me prepare, mesmo que sejam poucos. Só um deles já me daria um trabalho enorme.

-Somos em sete, nessa casa. - a resposta me deixa sem fala. Sete vampiros e dois humanos juntos? E esses dois humanos vivos? Se me contassem, eu não acreditaria.

-Certo. – respondo e me aproximo deles, evitando chegar perto demais do vampiro, mas colo meu corpo ao de Peter, que sabe estar encrencado até o pescoço. – Cadê sua arma?

-Aqui. – ele bate discretamente na cintura por debaixo do casaco e eu o olho com raiva, ele nem ao menos está segurando a arma.

-Sabe que vou lhe arrancar pedaços quando voltarmos, não? – digo bem próxima ao ouvido dele, sentindo meu hálito quente bater e voltar.

Uma risada estrondosa ecoa pelo cômodo e vejo que outro vampiro entrou no quarto. Esse era forte, como músculos a mais e a pele pálida esticada sobre eles. A boca mostra os dentes brancos em excesso e os olhos dourados mostram que não bebe sangue humano. Mas tem algo mais, ele parece diferente dos outros.

-Ela é realmente nervosa, como você disse.

A voz grossa desse vampiro me espanta. É tão diferente, animada, humana. Mas não é. Ele não é humano, exatamente como nenhum outro aqui é, tirando eu e o Peter. Que logo será um homem morto. Só morto.

-Não o mate. Nós o impedimos de lhe acordar. – diz o ruivo outra vez e isso parece ser irritante, mas na verdade, nem me abalo. Depois de certo tempo, as coisas param de te impressionar. – Você levou um tiro, precisava se recuperar um pouco.

-E eles me contaram muitas coisas que podem nos ajudar, Morphine. Escute-os. – eu nem olho para ele ou vou matá-lo.

-Emmett. – o ruivo diz, como se fosse um pedido. E eu olho para o último que entrou. Já percebi que alguns vampiros olham para as pessoas como se vissem algo aterrorizante, e até hoje não entendia o por quê. E agora, olhando para esse tal de Emmett, eu quase posso entender, pois ele parece cheirar o ar com tanta força que parece um humano respirando. Era como se estivesse com medo de mim.

-Se fosse tão simples, deixaria Bella ir.

Me perdi na conversa, mas deve ser coisas de vampiro e não estou com cabeça para isso. Preciso de um modo de sair dessa casa e levar o Peter comigo, não tenho nem idéia de onde estamos.

-Costa Leste.

-Certo, isso está ficando cansativo. – digo para o que lê mentes. Mas espera, ele disse Costa Leste? Estamos muito mais longe do que imaginei. – E vamos logo com essa conversa. Quero saber o que contaram para ele.

-Morphine, eles podem nos ajudar.

Peter sorria, e eu tinha uma vontade imensa de socá-lo até que minha mão estivesse dormente. O ruivo riu e por sua vez, o tal Emmett também.

-Vamos conversar, não? – disse entre dentes, mandando todo e qualquer sinal para que Peter entendesse que estávamos em território inimigo. Se ele quisesse ficar sorrindo e conversando com os vampiros, bom para ele, eu pretendia escapar daqui o mais rápido que conseguisse.

-Venham.

O ruivo nos chamou, saindo do quarto e sendo seguido por Peter, eu ainda hesitei alguns segundos esperando o grandão sair, mas ele não se moveu, apenas cruzou os braços e me fitou. Eu espelhei sua postura e lá ficamos, os dois sem se mover, esperando para ver quem desistiria primeiro.

-Edward chamou vocês para uma conversa. – a voz dele quando sério me deu certos calafrios. Não gostei de sentir medo dele.

-Pode ir na frente.

-Não vou morder seu pescoço, se é isso que te preocupa.

-Oh, claro que não. Afinal, você não é feito para isso, não?

Eu não deveria provocá-lo, mas saiu tão impulsivamente que eu cheguei a estranhar a mim mesma. Mas não podia fazer mais nada, já havia dito e agora Emmett sorria e começava a dar uma baixa risada, que logo se transformou em uma gargalhada alta. Eu continuei parada, esperando uma resposta.

-Não é a toa que você é minha Cantante.

Meu dedo escorregou do gatilho e a arma caiu no chão. Ele não disse o que eu escutei, disse?

* * *

Desço a escada como se não fosse eu. Na verdade, eu sinto minhas pernas fazerem os movimentos de descer degrau por degrau, mas o que eu estou a prestar atenção de verdade é no vampiro a meu lado. Que por alguma estranha razão, acha que eu sou a Cantante dele. Ah, merda, eu não tenho o que fazer, sobre isso eu não posso discutir. Se ele disse que eu sou a Cantante dele, é porque eu sou. E notícia mais filha da mãe, não poderia chegar! Não mesmo, porque se você é um _Cleaner_ como eu, não quer por nada um vampiro a estar louco por você.

Chego a um amplo salão, onde duas grandes mesas estão dispostas e cadeiras as envolvem. Costa Leste. Estamos na Costa mais afastada de todas, separada por florestas e estradas de terra. Poucas pessoas continuam vivendo aqui em cima. E as que vivem, têm tratados com os Vampiros. De tempos em tempos as pessoas cansam do subterrâneo e sobem, achando que os vampiros não são assim tão maus. Poucos desses voltam, ou morrem, ou conseguem um acordo nada favorável.

Conto oito pessoas, duas delas humanas. Olho para o grandão ao meu lado, que parece satisfeito em me ver controlando meus instintos de assassina de vampiros. Pois digamos a verdade, é exatamente isso que eu sou. Uma assassina. Estranho a presença de mais uma humana ali, mas não vou questionar muito agora, talvez ela seja uma simpatizante da causa deles. Mas duvido muito.

-Morphine, meu nome é Carlisle Cullen. – o loiro alto se apresenta, pelo jeito é o dono do barraco.

-Marybeth Willes. Morphine é como nome de Guerra. – me apresento. Não me custa nada conversar sem balear alguém por alguns momentos.

-E prefere?

-Morphine.

Emmett ri ao meu lado outra vez e isso me deixa um pouco sem graça, ele parece uma criança crescida demais. Encosto-me em uma parede perto de uma janela, ficando de frente para todos eles, impedindo assim um ataque surpresa. Merda, estou no campo de batalha ou em sala de reuniões?

-O que aconteceu em Volterra?

-Te salvamos. – Alice responde e eu continuo em silêncio, esperando a resposta que eles sabem que eu quero.

-Finalizávamos um acordo antigo com os Volturi.

Meus dedos escorregaram para os gatilhos outra vez, eu não soltei minhas armas até agora. Se eles tinham acordos com os Volturi, eles não eram da Resistência porcaria nenhuma. Ah, Peter, você nos jogou na maldita boca do lobo. Ou vampiro, melhor dizendo.

-Bella, é humana, como já deve saber. – Carlisle apontou para a terceira humana na sala. Só agora consegui reparar nela, pois na verdade, era a única ali que não me oferecia perigo algum, então não havia motivo para ficar a me preocupar a lhe olhar e analisar. Uma humana normal, olhos castanho, cabelos castanho, pele bem clara, deve ter entre 16 e 18 anos. O que me incomodou nela foi o fato de estar de mãos dadas com o vampiro de nome Edward. E foi aí que entendi, ela estava ali porque era dele.

-Ela não _é_ minha. Não a prendo aqui contra a vontade dela. – Edward disse, julgando-me. Mas, ei, eu não vejo isso todo dia. Eu vejo humanos contra vampiros e temendo por suas vidas, só!

-Como eu dizia, Bella, é humana, e tivemos que fizer um acordo com os Volturi, de tempo. – eu entendi exatamente o que ele quis dizer. – O tempo acabava amanhã e Edward ainda não se sente pronto.

-Espere, _ele_ não se sente pronto?

-Tenho minhas razões. – o ruivo respondeu um pouco sem humor. Eu levantei as sobrancelhas e deixei como estava, não queria me meter nesses assuntos.

-Fomos pedir mais tempo, eles negaram. – a loira que estava em silêncio até agora, respondeu. Eu me lembrava dela em Volterra abrindo a porta no final do corredor.

-Certo, e o que farão agora? Vão lutar contra o exército deles? – eu tive vontade de rir.

-Não, teremos que transformar Bella.

-O que ela tem de tão especial? – eu tive que perguntar.

-Ela é a Cantante dele. – Emmett, que estava ao meu lado direito, respondeu. Eu senti uma leve tontura ao entender exatamente o que ele quis dizer.

-Tudo bem, bom pra ela. – eu tinha que tirar esse assunto dali. – Isso não significa nada ao terem nos salvado.

-Vocês são humanos, se estavam ali, é porque estavam atrás de morte. Ou de confusão. – Carlisle disse com calma, olhando para Peter e para mim. Ele parecia saber algo mais do que estava dizendo.

-Atrás de Cartas Negras e de acesso. – Peter respondeu e eu tive vontade de matá-lo pela sexta vez naquela noite.

-Chega! – eu respondi, era hora de irmos embora. – Vamos embora.

-É noite. Esperem até de manhã, ao menos é mais seguro. – Carlisle disse de forma paternal. Não preciso de pai, louro.

-Eles saem de dia e de noite, não vou me abalar por isso. – bati as armas devagar nas pernas, mostrando que não tinha medo. Apesar de estar tremendo.

-De noite é mais certo que chame atenção.

Ele estava certo, mas esperar até de manhã aqui, como eles? Isso estava começando a ficar complicado. Claro, eu poderia falar não e simplesmente sair andando. Mas enfrentar até a Costa Norte, a noite, sendo caçada? Era melhor ter a certeza de poder ao menos tentar me defender nessa casa caso algo desse errado, do que tentar me defender nas estradas desertas. Inferno, eu e Peter iríamos passar a noite com esses vampiros.

* * *

_continua..._


	3. Capítulo 2

_**N.A.: **Agradecendo a Marilia MAlfoy que betou a fic e comentou coisas lindas..._

**_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 2**

Olhei para o telefone que estava em uma mesa ao meu lado e para Carlisle, já havia aceitado ficar, mesmo que sem muita vontade. A mulher ao lado dele lhe deu a mão e sorriu para mim. Eu fiquei parada esperando alguma outra reação de qualquer um deles, mas ninguém fez mais nada. Na verdade, pelo jeito que eles me olhavam, estavam esperando que eu fizesse algo.

-Bom, vou lhe apresentar minha família. – Carlisle disse, e eu estava sem jeito em pedir isso. Ta. Certo! – Minha esposa, Esme. Edward, Emmett e Alice você já conhece. – eu assenti e olhei cada um deles. – Essa é Rosalie e esse é Jasper.

Eu deveria adivinhar que ele adotara todos como filhos, mas tinha algo mais ali. Tinha um certo ar de família, mas tinha um certo ar de romance. Ah, como eu odeio ter esse tato para sentir as coisas que as pessoas me escondem. Mou me criou bem demais. Merda!

-Posso usar o telefone? – eu quis sair desse assunto. Teria a madrugada toda para descobrir as coisas sobre essa família que se dizia da Resistência.

-Oh, claro. – Esme disse e sorriu. Ela parecia a mãe mais carinhosa da face da Terra.

Virei de costas e guardei uma das armas no coldre, ainda segurando a outra. Paranóica? Ham, quase nada! Disquei seis números, dois toques e a voz mais feminina e sem noção atendeu do outro lado, ofegante. Me deu vontade de rir.

-Denise.

-Morphine. – ela pareceu alegre em ouvir minha voz. – Ei, onde vocês estão?

-Costa Leste. – respondi sem muita vontade e sem dar localizações. Não queria problemas com a família vampiro.

-Costa Leste? Que fazem aí? – ela continuava ofegante, isso me deixou irritada.

-Quer parar de correr? – disse alto, odiava quando ela fazia isso.

-Desculpe. – ela pediu rindo. – Vamos lá, de Volterra a Costa Leste é longe e vocês não estão com o carro.

-Pegaram?

-Carmen o trouxe de volta. – eu tinha uma plena noção do tamanho das explicações que eu teria que dar quando voltasse.

-Certo. Preciso que venha nos buscar. – o silêncio do outro lado da linha me disse que Denise não estava nem um pouco inclinada a vir nos buscar agora de noite. – Amanhã de manhã.

Ela suspirou aliviada do outro lado da linha e eu entendia o por quê. Quando Mou me pedia para sair de madrugada, eu odiava. Era péssimo saber que em toda sombra tinha um maldito sugador de sangue, pronto pra me inundar de veneno. É, eu teria realmente que ficar ali aquela noite. Ainda bem que Peter estava comigo, ou já teria desistido e ido a pé.

-Rastreio a ligação?

-Óbvio.

-Certo. As oito?

-Sete.

-Tudo bem. – ela hesitou um segundo, e eu soube qual seria a pergunta que ela me faria. – Aviso Mou? – eu sabia! Inferno.

-Não, quando chegarmos, eu o coloco a par de situação.

-Você quem sabe. Ei, Peter está vivo? – ela parecia meio ansiosa demais.

-Está.

-Uma pena. – e riu. Às vezes penso que Denise e Peter se gostam, mas são como duas crianças de cinco anos. Brigam porque não querem dizer que gostam um do outro. – Até.

-Até.

Desliguei e me virei, vendo que a sala estava praticamente vazia. Sobrando apenas Carlisle, Peter, Emmet e eu. Oh, então teríamos uma conversa mais séria? Certo, vamos lá. Me sento ao lado de Peter em uma das cadeiras, acho que já é hora de guardar minha outra arma. Vamos começar com as perguntas.

-Disseram que são da Resistência, mas seguem regras estipuladas pelos Volturi?

-Respeitamos a idade deles e não queremos problemas. – Carlisle parecia um diplomata. Odeio pessoas assim. – Mas somos da Resistência, utilizamos esse "vínculo" que temos com eles para pegarmos informações.

-E repassam para os outros, que fazem o trabalho sujo?

-Sim. – categórico e diplomata. Deus, ninguém merece.

-Certo, e como podem nos ajudar?

-Bom, vocês fazem parte do grupo de assalto e nós temos as informações. – ele explicou, mas não me deixou nada claro. Continuei em silêncio. – O nosso grupo de assalto não tem os acessos que vocês tem. Podemos unir as forças.

-Não sou eu que decido isso. – ele sabia disso, mas era melhor reforçar.

-Eu sei, mas se a convencer disso...

-Ninguém me convence de nada. – o interrompi. Certo, eu poderia parecer uma garotinha loira e bobinha, só porque tinha cara de criança e olhos verdes brilhantes que não passavam nada do que eu era. Mas me levar por besta, era a última coisa que ele faria.

-Acho que me expressei errado. Caso você veja que é viável, pode passar para quem decide que seria uma boa aliança.

Fiquei em silêncio, não queria dizer nada sobre isso. Pra mim era complicado ter que confiar em vampiros, eles não tem bom histórico comigo. Na verdade, não era questão de não terem bom histórico, eu apenas tinha um preconceito ferrado. Tá, eu sei que nem todos os vampiros são assassinos cruéis, esses com os olhos dourados, não são. Mas eu não vou deixar de lado meu preconceito de uma hora para outra, isso requer tempo e confiança. E confiança eu não tenho em quase ninguém.

-Nós temos os acessos, eles as informações, podemos conseguir... – eu olhei para Peter antes que ele continuasse essa frase e ele entendeu que era melhor ele calar a boca. Às vezes acho que ele bateu a cabeça quando nasceu.

-Não digo que concordo, sabem que não. Mas posso conversar com Mou, marcar uma reunião. Vocês passam para ele as idéias e o que ele decidir, está decidido. – eu joguei nas costas do Mou, porque na verdade, não estava com vontade de escutar a idéia deles. Estava curiosa para montar o perfil dessa família. – Vocês estão juntos faz tempo?

-Sim.

-Devo entender que mais de cinqüenta anos?

-Cem. – Carlisle me responde e eu me surpreendo, não acreditei que eram tão antigos.

-Na verdade, Edward é o mais velho, então conto desde que ele chegou. – ah, agora entendi. Eles tinham menos que cem anos, fazia mais sentido.

-Fez todos? – eu tinha que saber. Curiosidade é um saco mesmo.

-Edward, Esme e Rosalie. – oh, ele fez a própria mulher. Que romântico. – Alice e Jasper vieram para a nossa família, pelo nosso diferencial. E Emmett foi Rosalie que trouxe.

-Eles estão juntos? – Peter faz cada pergunta.

-Alice com Jasper. Rosalie com Emmett.

Espera só um segundo. Ele disse que a loira e o grandão são um par? Então porque ele me disse que sou a Cantante dele? O olho e percebo que ele está me fitando, aqueles olhos dourados sérios querendo saber o que eu pensei sobre a frase de Carlisle. Vampiro, se enganou de achar que vou ficar com ciúme ou algo do gênero.

-E Edward achou uma humana para ele. – eu disse tentando não ser irônica. Foi difícil.

-Bella sendo a Cantante dele, ficou fácil. – Emmett respondeu sem tirar os olhos de mim. Não gostei.

-E por isso ele vai tirar a vida dela?

-Ela quer. – ele rebateu. Ele realmente queria entrar em discussão comigo?

-Ela não sabe o que é isso.

-E você sabe?

-Não, e não pretendo descobrir. Antes morta do que entre as duas coisas. – eu não liguei se ofenderia alguém, ele não iria me desbancar desse jeito.

-Não matamos ninguém. – Carlisle disse interrompendo a pequena conversa acalorada. – Nenhum deles estava vivo e bem ao serem transformados.

-Jasper. – Emmett disse e eu me perdi.

-Ressalva em Jasper. – eu estava mais perdida ainda.

-Como assim? – Peter pareceu tão perdido como eu, ainda bem. Não queria perguntar o que aquilo significava.

-Edward estava morrendo quando o transformei. Esme e Rosalie também. – ele sorriu triste. – Rosalie trouxe Emmett quase morto, para transformá-lo. – ele olhou para Emmett com certo carinho e eu pouco entendi. – Jasper e Alice foram vítimas de vampiros inconseqüentes.

-É, existem muitos desse. – eu tive que comentar. O sarcasmo na minha voz fez Emmett rir.

-Bella será a única na família a ser feita por escolha própria.

-Ela sabe do veneno? Da dor? – minha raiva voltou. Eu tinha que me acalmar.

-Sabe. Bella já foi atacada e mordida, mas Edward a salvou. Não deixou o efeito do veneno continuar.

Eu me mantive em silêncio. Se ela sabia a dor que o veneno causava e no que ela iria se transformar após isso, e ainda queria, ela estava mais do que decidida. Ela realmente amava aquele vampiro. Vai entender.

-Você teve escolha?

-Não.

-Então entendo suas escolhas.

Ele sorriu e assentiu. Ele não teve escolha, então não tirava a vida de quem a tinha por muitos anos pela frente. Era uma atitude honrada para um vampiro, tive que tirar o chapéu.

-Virou uma _Cleaner_ por não gostar de vampiros ou tem um histórico? – Carlisle sorria de forma divertida e percebi que queria desanuviar o assunto.

-Histórico. – não queria lhe contar nada.

-E você, Peter?

-Histórico. – Peter sorriu, um pouco desconfortável. Nossa história era dolorosa demais.

-Bom, não sei se estão com fome, mas poderíamos conseguir algo para comerem. – como a conversa não fluiu, ele mudou outra vez de assunto.

-Eu estou. – Peter disse. E na verdade, ele sempre estava com fome. Me dava medo.

-Pois venha, vamos ver o que achamos na cozinha. – eles se levantaram e saíram, e eu tive vontade de falar que comida na cozinha de vampiros só se fosse o próprio Peter. Mas não quero mesmo provocar ninguém.

Ótimo, fiquei sozinha com Emmett na sala e ele não tirava os olhos de mim, como se eu fosse uma comida saborosa. Ah, inferno, eu _sou_, ao menos pra ele. Recostei-me no sofá e prendi os cabelos com um elástico, meus olhos esquadrinhando a sala a procura de alguma coisa para olhar sem ser aquele vampiro.

-Não está com fome?

-Não. E você? – Ah, eu tive que provocar, é mais forte que eu.

Ele riu, uma risada forte e que o fazia fechar os olhos e inclinar brevemente a cabeça. Era engraçado ver um vampiro tão de bem com a vida. Ou com a morte. Não sei bem ao certo.

-Aonde está sua mulher?

HA! Ele não respondeu, apenas parou de rir e ficou me olhando. Oras, eu sou a solteira da história. Ele que veio com essa conversa de Cantante e tal. Eu sou obrigada a rir de tudo isso sabe? Imagina, meu fim nos braços de um vampiro. Tudo bem que são braços fortes e tentadores, mas braços de vampiro. Ou seja, não mesmo!

-Me explica essa história de eu ser sua Cantante e você ser casado.

-Você é minha Cantante. – uma explicação de primeira, hein? Ele conseguiu me irritar com quatro palavras.

-E sua mulher acha o quê disso?

Ele não respondeu outra vez e isso ficou cansativo. É, pelo visto, essa será uma longa noite.

-Você e Peter...?

-Não. Peter é meu parceiro.

Eu sei que sou o pior tipo de _Cleaner_ da face da Terra por isso, mas é tão estranho estar me sentindo calma perto dele. É, eu sei, complicado. Eu fui treinada para liquidar a raça dele, e no entanto, estou gostando de estar aqui sozinha com ele. É, seria legal mesmo se ele me respondesse as perguntas sobre a loira.

-Você tem...?

-Esse interrogatório tem algum propósito ou você quer me fazer dormir mesmo? – os olhos dourados dele fixaram nos meus. Oh, inferno, que cor de olho atraente.

-Quero conhecer você melhor. – eu tive que rir com a voz séria dele.

-Por quê? Vai me levar para jantar? Me pegará em casa e me dará flores e bombons?

-É isso que quer?

Quem não respondeu, fui eu. Ele só poderia estar brincando ao dizer aquilo, era impossível que aquele vampiro estivesse assim tão atraído por mim. Eu posso ser a versão nervosa e irritante da Barbie, como Denise diz, mas não é pra tanto. Não sou nada feminina. Visto botas do exército, calças largas, camiseta de alça que ficariam lindas em homens musculosos de tão largas que são, top e um sobretudo mais pesado que minhas armas. Ah, sem falar no coldre das armas que uso nas costas, na faca presa a perna escondida pela bota. E tirando, é claro, o detalhe de que todas essas vestimentas lindas são em preto. Por um maldito dia usei rosa e eu tinha oito anos e minha mãe me obrigou. Deus, eu sempre fui mais fechada e sempre gostei do contraste absurdo que a roupa escura dá contra a minha pele clara demais.

É, eu não fui feita para ser feminina, apesar de que a porcaria da anatomia diz o contrário. Sou magra, mas isso quase todo mundo é, no mundo de hoje as pessoas tendem a comer bem menos pela situação em que nos encontramos. Tive a maldita sorte de puxar minha mãe com relação ao corpo, peito e bumbum de atriz de Hollywood, que era o que minha mãe tinha sido quando adolescente. Péssima atriz, mas ela me deixou esse legado. Mou vivia dizendo que eu era uma modelo, que deveria me vestir com roupas mais femininas. Eu sempre ignorei.

-Não está cansada? – Claro que sim, eu tomei um tiro. Mas nem ferrando que eu iria dormir nessa casa. Não era a primeira vez que eu tomava um tiro, mas era a primeira vez que eu não descansava depois.

-Não.

-É nova, não?

-Em que sentido? – eu tive que rir com minha própria pergunta. Ele também riu.

-Idade.

-Vinte. – eu mordi a língua para não perguntar a dele. Estava parecendo um encontro e isso seria a última coisa que deveria parecer. Mas não resisti. – E você?

-Vinte. – ele riu com a minha cara de surpresa.

-Morto, eu quis saber.

-Setenta e quatro. – ele respondeu esperando outro espanto de minha parte, mas se decepcionou. Conheço vampiros mais velhos.

-Vou te fazer uma pergunta estranha. – avisei. Era melhor. – Não sente falta de sangue?

-Eu bebo sangue.

Foi instintivo, minha mão foi até minha arma na costela esquerda e segurou-a com firmeza, mas meus dedos amoleceram envolta do metal frio ao ouvi-lo rir. Aquela risada estava me contagiando de pouco em pouco.

-Eu disse que bebo sangue, mas não é humano. Ursos.

Eu tive uma breve visão desse vampiro grande e de um urso se digladiando, e o urso perdendo feio.

-Interessante.

-Muito.

Eu não sei qual foi o meu problema a partir dali, mas desatei a fazer perguntas. Umas pessoais, outra nem tanto, mas perguntas que não me traria informação alguma, apenas o fato de conversar com ele foi desencadeando essas perguntas. E permiti que ele me conhecesse, me perguntasse coisas. E por vezes as respostas foram educadas, por outras ele ganhou meu silêncio. Eu só fui me dar conta de que eu havia ficado a madrugada toda conversando com ele, quando ouvi uma buzina fraca vindo de fora da casa.

Me levantei em um pulo e ouvi passos de alguém vindo correndo da cozinha. Peter apareceu na porta com o olhar cansado, mas que condenava que havia ficado a madrugada conversando também. Ao menos isso eu ensinei certo a ele. Fui até a porta e a abri, vendo do lado de fora, parada na rua, a minha belezinha.

Minha beleza se chama Victória. Um Cadillac Eldorado 67 preto. Um achado, como Mou costuma dizer. E realmente é, eu amo esse carro mais do que a mim mesma. Denise estava sentada atrás do volante, mas saiu do carro com três facas na mão quando viu Esme e Emmett ao meu lado.

Sabe, eu tenho um pouco de medo da Denise quando ela fica com essas facas pra lá e pra cá, parece que a qualquer momento vai arrancar seu olho com uma delas. E olha que você não fala que a Denise é quem é. Tem os olhos claros como os meus, cabelos escuros, corpinho de modelo e sempre sorridente e falando palavrão. Agora, quando a provocam, nem eu gosto de ficar perto, ela parece uma máquina de bater, quer moer todo mundo na porrada. Por isso, eu não achei muito seguro me por na frente dela antes que ela jogasse as facas em alguém, mas foi o que tive que fazer.

-Denise, eles são da Resistência.

Ela me olhou como se eu tivesse oito cabeças, e isso foi interessante. Não sei se foi minha cara ou algo em mim, mas ela abaixou as facas e me olhou fundo nos olhos, procurando alguma resposta. E ela acha, ela sempre acha. É uma merda que tenhamos crescido perto uma da outra, ela me conhece e isso nunca é muito bom.

-Tem algo de muito bom ou de muito ruim pra me contar. – odeio que ela me conheça tão bem. ODEIO.

-Quando chegarmos em casa... – eu nem terminei de falar, ela negou balançando a cabeça e jogou a chave dentro da blusa.

-Agora é uma excelente hora para me contar. – eu a olhei bem fundo nos olhos, sabendo que ela falava sério. Mas que merda! Me aproximei o suficiente para que ela, e somente ela, me escutasse.

-Sou a Cantante do fortão.

Denise é uma pessoa discreta, quase sempre. Mas ela desviou o olhar do chão e olhou diretamente para o Emmett. A cena que ela fez foi digna de Oscar. Me olhou, se abanou, olhou pra ele e depois levantou os braços, rindo como uma condenada à morte que perdia o juízo nos últimos minutos. Eu tive que agüentar, a mataria depois sem problema algum. Mas na frente dos vampiros não seria muito certo.

-Vamos embora ou ainda tem mais algo a demonstrar? – perguntei indicando que estava furiosa. Ela nem se importou.

-Agora vamos sim. Mas vai me contar tudo.

Ela tirou a chave da minha belezinha de dentro da blusa e me entregou, eu tive que fazer uma careta, só para não ficar chato. Peter veio até nós duas e começou uma pequena discussão com Denise. Eu sei que isso vai acabar em casamento, mas por enquanto é divertido vê-los assim. Fui até Carlisle e sorri, como quem agradece, mas é melhor verbalizar.

-Ah, obrigada. Vou falar com Mou. Entro em contato.

Olhei para todos eles, como que agradecendo, e por último olhei Emmett. Meu primeiro impulso foi ir embora sem nem olhá-lo, mas foi tecnicamente impossível depois de vê-lo sorrindo pra mim. É, entendo porque tantas pessoas caem nos charmes dos vampiros. Eu tive que sorrir e me virei, indo embora. É, será que vou pensar no vampiro cheio de músculos chamado Emmett esses dias?

Com toda certeza!

* * *

_continua..._


	4. Capítulo 3

_**N.A.: **Agradecendo Marilia Malfoy, betagem e comentários fodas..._

_Gabby e Jane, espero que gostem desse cap.!_

_Boa Leitura.  
_

**_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 3**

Você já deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, dormiu e sonhou coisas idiotas e absurdas? Merda, tive minhas horas de sono assim. Eu cheguei na Divisão morrendo de cansaço. Denise não me deixou dirigir e não calou a boca por nenhum minuto, querendo saber como o Emmett era e por que eu não estava me vangloriando por ter um vampiro caidinho por mim.

Eu sabia porquê ela estava agindo assim, ela tivera um vampiro só para ela. Sim, Denise fora Cantante de um vampiro, por pouco tempo, mas o suficiente para que ela soubesse bem o que eles poderiam fazer com um humano quando estavam apaixonados. O vampiro de Denise era um adolescente e ela uma garotinha de quatorze anos e que só sabia mexer com facas para cortar alimentos.

Foi um romance conturbado, mas que durou dois anos, até descobrirmos que ele pertencia ao exército dos Volturi. Eu mesma me encarreguei dele, e Denise ficou quase seis meses sem falar comigo. Porém, tudo na vida passa e ela me desculpou, percebendo que eu não estava errada em matá-lo. Ele poderia entregar alguns segredos, e segredos da Divisão nunca são ditos. Nunca.

Chegamos ao velho galpão de entrada. A primeira vez você pensa que um vento mais forte derrubaria as paredes, mas não é bem assim. Não usamos o galpão como prédio, e sim como porta. No centro do galpão tem um alçapão, por onde entramos. Peter se encarregando de fechar. Já andou por antigos túneis de metrô? Se já, tem uma idéia de como é o túnel em que entramos. Escuros, com cheiro de mofo e com pequenas poças de água parada há muitos meses. Odeio essa entrada, mas é a mais perto da Costa Leste.

No fim do túnel tem uma porta de aço, a qual vive trancada, e cada um de nós tem a chave. Por que tudo isso se os vampiros podem muito bem derrubar a porta com um pequeno empurrão? Não sei, mas é bom ter ao menos um aviso de que eles estão chegando. Entramos com Denise abrindo a porta e vejo minha casa. É, eu moro na Divisão. Sou uma viciada em trabalho, seu disso. Mas é que minha vida sempre se resumiu a vampiros e caçar, então, é mais fácil ficar por aqui.

A Divisão é um antigo abrigo da época da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Cheio de salas e escritórios. É quase como um prédio na superfície, mas esse tem o diferencial de ser embaixo da Terra. Pessoas passam para lá e pra cá, uma correria normal de todo santo dia. Aqui embaixo você perde a noção de dia e noite, então você acaba trocando um pelo outro sem saber.

Temos o serviço burocrático, o serviço de limpeza, o serviço irritante, que seria o pessoal que fica te investigando sobre as coisas que você vai fazer na superfície. E tem a minha área que, diga-se de passagem, é a melhor área aqui. Minha área se resume a uma sala no final das salas e duas mesas onde eu e Mou sentamos e conversamos e resolvemos o que vamos fazer.

Entrei na sala com a Denise ainda falando na minha orelha sobre como é um caso a se pensar ter aquele vampiro atrás de mim. Eu me recuso a falar, ela não vai aceitar o que quer que eu fale mesmo. Sento em minha cadeira e ficou olhando-a, esperando que ela termine de relatar todas as coisas que se podem fazer com um vampiro enquanto não o levou para a cama ainda. Eu escutei em silêncio e pensando em como seria divertido dormir.

-Você está me ouvindo? – opa, me lasquei.

-Não. Eu tomei um tiro, quero passar na enfermaria e ir dormir, Denise.

-Tomou um tiro? – o espanto foi genuíno.

-Sim. Posso? – perguntei me levantando e saindo da sala, caminhando para a porta mais próxima que era a que dava em outro corredor e esse sim era iluminado e com cheiro de hospital.

Esse segundo túnel nos leva para as residências. Embaixo da terra? Sim, embaixo da terra. Quando viver em um mundo infestado de vampiros, conversamos, sim? Abro a segunda porta de aço e me deparo com uma cidade. Não que fosse cidade de verdade, mas é a única que temos. A única que as pessoas que odeiam vampiros ou os temem demais, conhecem. A enfermaria é a primeira coisa que você vê. Branca, limpa e vazia. Quase ninguém mais fica doente ou se machuca severamente. Só eu!

* * *

Eu sou o tipo de pessoa que adora uma cama. Amo de paixão uma cama bem macia, cheia de cobertas e travesseiros altos. Mas é uma das últimas coisas que vejo ao entrar. A primeira é um bilhete na minha mesa da cozinha/sala e a segunda é uma garrafa de cerveja. É, Mou está furioso. Ele sempre me manda uma garrafa de cerveja como que um aviso sobre a conversa que teremos quando eu o ver. Mas na verdade, eu me espanto por ele não estar ali, querendo meu pescoço como prêmio.

O bilhete me diz que nove horas eu tenho que estar na sala dele, pronta para uma conversa séria. Como se a cerveja já não tivesse entregado esse recado. Dou de ombros e leio mais uma duas vezes o bilhete, encarando a letra firme e cheia de garrancho de Mou. Deus, ele tem que aprender a escrever com uma letra melhor, isso aqui poderia se passar por um bilhete de uma criança de cinco anos tentando irritar os pais.

Amasso o papel e o jogo na lata perto da cozinha, olhando o resto da casa apagada. É realmente bom morar aqui. Corro para o meu quarto, tirando a roupa no meio do caminho e me jogo, fazendo o estrado da cama estalar baixo e o som do resto do mundo parece apenas um zumbido sombrio, que vai sumindo aos poucos.

* * *

Bom, eu disse que sonhei coisas absurdas, e realmente sonhei. Sonhei com um vampiro com braços musculosos em volta do meu corpo, me apertando e dizendo que meu sangue cantava para ele. Ridículo! Eu sabia que havia motivos extras para que sonhasse com isso e ficasse abalada, mesmo que um pouco. Oras, eu estava sem um namorado decente já se fazia, no mínimo, seis meses. Mas eu não posso reclamar, meu trabalho acaba consumindo todo meu tempo, e eu amo o que faço. Porém, sonhos com um vampiro a sair ao sol e brilhar e a me dizer para que não tenha medo e deixa-lo me beijar é preocupante. Preciso de verdade arranjar um namorado, ou quem sabe um caso. Apesar de que com a minha reputação, não creio que vá achar muitos rapazes que gostariam de se arriscar comigo.

Olhei para o teto do meu quarto por muito tempo. E quando digo muito, é muito mesmo. Eu acordei quando o dia estava terminando, eu soube pelo relógio idiota que ficava brilhando na parede oposta a minha cama. Eram quase sete e quarenta e cinco quando eu resolvi que seria razoável levantar, tomar um banho, me trocar e ir enfrentar o Mou.

Mou pode ser um monstro, mas pode ser seu anjo da guarda. Depende do tamanho da asneira que você fez. Eu sempre estou a conversar com o Mou, mas isso é porque ele é quase meu pai. Me treinou, me ensinou tudo que sei e me criou. Eu não posso conversar com ele como conversaria com um comandante, mas ao menos posso tratá-lo de senhor e deixa-lo sem graça.

Tomo meu banho com bastante calma e escuto por cima do som do chuveiro, o som da porta da frente se abrindo. Eu sei que é paranóia, mas carrego minha arma aonde quer que eu vá. Saiu do chuveiro, sem desligá-lo e pego a arma que está no chão, fora do box. Destravo e me agacho, segurando-a com o braço bem esticado e pronta para atirar no primeiro imbecil que aparecer na frente. Terei a desculpa de dizer que minha casa foi invadida. O máximo que pode me acontecer é ser suspensa por dois ou três dias.

Passos na sala e pela porta aberta do banheiro eu vejo Peter andando até a geladeira e a abrindo, vendo o que tem dentro. Deus, eu deveria atirar nele e dizer que não o reconheci. Travo a arma e me levanto, voltando para dentro do box e querendo muito mesmo que ele me diga algo quando eu sair, porque terei motivos extras para lhe arrancar um braço.

* * *

Três horas e meia de reunião explicando tudo para Mou e ele me solta a bomba de que Denise lhe deu o telefone dos Cullen – quando ela rastreou a ligação que eu fiz, anotou o número e Mou a fez entregar para ele enquanto eu dormia o sono merecido - e ele entrou em contato, ouvindo tudo que eles tinham para dizer e de algum modo assustador, o convenceram. Eu deveria saber que isso acabaria acontecendo, mas o que me espantou foi Mou aceitar com tanta facilidade a ajuda da Resistência. Dos vampiros. Eu o questionei sobre isso.

-São vampiros.

-Eles têm informações para que possamos por a mão...

-Essa parte eu sei. Mas e a parte de que são vampiros e não são confiáveis? – eu questionei me levantando e vendo Peter fazer o mesmo. Adoro pessoas fieis.

-São confiáveis quando você se torna Cantante de um deles.

O mundo pode parar de girar? Não, né? Bom, então aquela sala se tornou estável demais naquele momento. Eu não iria, de maneira alguma, contar para Mou que eu era Cantante de algum vampiro. Mas aparentemente, Carlisle Cullen não conseguiu segurar a língua. Isso pode ter sido o fator chave para que Mou aceitasse essa parceria. E isso me colocava na linha de fogo. Não, na verdade, eu estou a milhões de passos da linha de fogo, eu sou a maldita isca viva. ÓTIMO!

-Não vou trabalhar nessa missão, não seria...

-Vai chefiar a missão e sair com todos os grupos de assalto. – a voz de Mou me deixou sem reação, ele nunca falava comigo daquele jeito. Era sempre conversa, agora era ordem. Eu só tinha uma escolha.

-Certo.

Eu saí da sala porque simplesmente se tornou insuportável ficar lá. Era quase como se eu tivesse que comandar um grupo de assalto até os grandes centros. Era simplesmente ridículo; entretanto, ridículo pra mim. Os outros estavam entusiasmados com a notícia. Os imbecis que estavam do lado de fora da sala de Mou estavam esperando para me parabenizarem por uma missão bem sucedida e por uma nova estratégia que eu iria comandar e escolher a dedo quem iria participar. A Resistência pareceu reanimar os ânimos dos _Cleaners_ e eu queria que isso não fosse verdade.

-Ei. Você está bem? – Peter pergunta, me alcançando no corredor, enquanto eu abria a porta de aço para chegar ao túnel.

-Claro. Só vou lá fora atirar em alguma coisa. – ele ri e dá tapinhas nas minhas costas.

Ódio mortal de tapinhas nas costas. É como se a pessoa não estivesse feliz em só sentir pena de você, ela tivesse que mostrar e deixar bem estampado na sua cara o que está sentindo. Empurrei a porta de aço com força e a fechei, trancando-a. O corredor estava ainda mais escuro que de manhã, mas isso não me importou. Eu queria chegar lá fora, atirar horrores em alguma coisa e depois descer calma e serena, para começar a montar planos de ataques e selecionar as pobres almas que sairiam comigo no primeiro grupo de assalto no dia seguinte.

O que me irrita de verdade em escolher pessoas para as missões é o fato de que se alguém não volta, as famílias me culpam, como seu eu tivesse feito de propósito ou como se tivesse arrastado o coitado que morreu, à força. Eu odiava dar notícias de baixas na equipe, porque, na verdade, isso significava que eu tinha falhado. Que eu não tinha pensado em todas as variáveis e que alguém tinha pagado pelo meu erro. E por essas e outras razões, eu não queria de modo algum chefiar isso, era ataque suicida outra vez. Mas tentar fazer Mou ver isso enquanto ele só tem olhos para nossa salvação, é extremamente complicado. Chuto a parede do túnel de raiva.

Cheguei ao alçapão e segurei na alça, mas antes mesmo de empurrar a tampa para poder sair, ela se levantou e eu cai sentada, assustada. Nunca aquilo tinha acontecido. Eu não sabia de pessoas do lado de fora e aquilo não era uma visita amiga. Me arrastei para o escuro e puxei minha arma, apontando para a boca do alçapão. Qualquer movimento ali e eu atiraria até esgotar o pente.

Foi com uma leve surpresa que vi um braço cheio de músculos aparecer pelo alçapão, e a mão fazia um sinal para que eu esperasse. Foi analisando antes de atirar que vi a pele translúcida e o tamanho dos músculos. Não foi difícil deduzir quem era. E então, um pânico maior tomou conta de mim. Emmett estava ali? O que ele estaria fazendo ali? Como ele conhecia ali? E se alguém o visse?

Me levantei e corri até a boca do alçapão, a arma apontada para cima e minha visão foi clareando pela luz da lua. Emmett estava de pé do lado de fora, os braços cruzados e um sorriso idiota nos lábios.

-O que faz aqui? – sutilezas depois.

-Vim ver você. – a sinceridade dele me abala às vezes.

* * *

Não tive respostas. Não se tem respostas para vampiros respondendo coisas assim. Na verdade, se tem, mas não é uma boa idéia se dar. Fiquei esperando algumas outras respostas, mas ele não falou mais nada. Eu continuei com a minha arma levantada e apontando para a cabeça dele, mas não consegui vê-lo se mover e entrar pelo alçapão, fechando-o antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo.

Ah, mas isso é ótimo mesmo.

-Não... Saia daqui agora! – Oh, claro, minha voz baixa e tremida vai passar uma ordem mesmo, né?

-Ei, quero ver onde mora.

-Mas nem morta.

Ele inclina a cabeça e sorri. Certo, ele é engraçado quando quer. Mas não vai me desbancar, eu simplesmente vou ter que atirar nele para tirá-lo daqui. Ótimo, minhas mãos se baixaram e eu guardei a arma. Eu mereço morrer. Mereço, mereço, mereço mesmo morrer.

-Medo?

-Nunca. – não vou me render. Não mesmo.

Porém me afasto dele, encostando na parede do túnel. Afinal um vampiro de sorriso lindo, corpo cheios de músculos na medida certa, de olhar dourado e com um brilho de caidinho por você faz qualquer uma se derreter. E olha que lindo, eu estou me escorando na parede porque ele se aproximou. Mas que merda!

Emmett sorri pra mim daquele maldito jeito que só ele sabe sorrir. Eu o odeio por isso, porque me desarma. Não as armas de verdade, mas não me deixa afasta-lo. O túnel se torna mais escuro, a porta de aço está fechada e o alçapão também, mas a qualquer momento alguém pode aparecer.

Ele espalma as mãos ao lado de meus ombros, e se aproxima, inclinando o corpo na direção do meu. Mas que merda! Por que ele tem que ser tão atraente? E por que eu tenho que ser a Cantante dele? O olho nos olhos, pois sei exatamente o que ele está fazendo, e isso é tão errado. É errado que eu queira, é errado que ele queira. É errado que eu queria tanto que baixei as mãos e o puxei pelo cós da calça, colando o quadril dele contra o meu.

Deus, ele pode me matar sem precisar fazer esforço, e eu fui treinada para matá-lo, mas a única coisa que consigo pensar nesse exato momento é porque ele ainda não me beijou. Inferno, eu quero o beijo desse vampiro mais que qualquer outra coisa.

* * *

_continua..._


	5. Capítulo 4

_**N.A.: **Marilia Malfoy merece todo meu amor. Espero realmente que gostem e comentem._

_Jane e Gabby obrigado por comentarem..._

_E as pessoas que estão lendo, mas não comentam, please, comentem, tá?_

_Boa Leitura!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 4**

Já teve a impressão do mundo caindo e girando e você se lascando? É, eu já. E devo considerar essa a pior.

-Não posso.

Não pode? Não pode? NÃO PODE?!

-Como assim, não pode? – eu tive que perguntar em voz alta, mas antes mesmo de ele abrir os lábios e me responder o porquê de não poder me beijar, eu mesma respondi. – O veneno, não é?

É, quando se é vampiro e se tem veneno nos dentes, veneno capaz de matar alguém sem precisar fazer esforço, o melhor é não poder fazer nada mesmo. O soltei e sai da prisão que os braços dele faziam, me sentindo o último ser humano da face da Terra. Meu Deus, até onde eu havia chegado, pedindo para um vampiro me beijar? É ridículo. É patético. É... Peter na porta de aço me olhando como se o mundo fosse acabar.

Certo, preciso sair daqui. Ok, vamos ver as possibilidades:

1 – Ir lá para fora com o Emmett.

2 – Entrar e levar o Emmett junto.

3 – Tentar acertar Peter daqui e dar a desculpa de que me assustei.

Não, matar Peter seria descontrolar o Emmett, e não acho que seja justo. O melhor seria sair daqui o mais rápido possível, ir lá fora e tentar – e conseguir – fazer com que ele vá embora. Se Mou descobre que ele está aqui, me faz picadinho. Olho por cima de meu ombro, vendo Emmett parado de braços cruzados e me olhando.

-Morphine?

Eu conheço essa voz. Eu conheço BEM demais essa voz. Eu não quero me virar e ver que a voz que conheço BEM demais é de quem eu conheço BEM demais também.

Me viro e olho para Mou, que está com a porta aberta, ou melhor, aberta é apelido, está totalmente escancarada. Milhões de _Cleaners_ imbecis atrás dele se esmurrando para ver o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo no túnel. Muitos deles estavam assustados com quem estava atrás de mim, outros surpresos e outros sorriam meio desacreditados.

Eu, claro, parecia ter tido um AVC e não conseguia falar direito. Emmett se aproxima de mim, coloca a mão no meu cotovelo e me puxa, virando-me. Seus olhos encontram os meus, aqueles olhos dourados malditos e infelizes me seguram como correntes outra vez.

-Me apresente.

-Vá embora. Agora, Emmett. – eu digo, querendo minimizar a situação. É claro que ele não foi.

-Morphine, entre com seu amigo. – Mou disse da porta. Eu olhei dentro dos olhos de Emmett, entendo o que ele estava fazendo ali.

-Ele já sabia que você vinha. – Emmett sorriu aquele sorriso largo e louco, e minha mão correu até minha arma. Eu a apontei para as costelas do vampiro a minha frente, sorrindo também. – Eu odeio mentiras.

-Morphine!

Eu conheço a voz de Mou quando ele está bravo e essa era uma das vezes. O jeito que ele me chamou indicava que eu deveria abaixar a arma, guarda-la, me virar e entrar com Emmett na Divisão. Mas vá lá, você conseguiria? Eu sou feita para matar vampiros. Mas que merda!

Guardei minha arma, me afastei do toque de Emmett e olhei para Mou, que estava de braços cruzados, me fitando sério. Não consigo ler seus olhos, que sempre estiveram claros para mim. O que vi foram olhos de uma pessoa que eu não conhecia. Emmett passou por mim, sorrindo como um macaco amestrado. Minha vontade de atirar nele cresceu muito.

-Mou.

-Emmett.

Tive um infarto quando vi um vampiro passando vivo pela porta da Divisão. Fiquei no mesmo lugar, Peter era o único que não acompanhava o cortejo envolta de Emmett. Ele veio me ver. Adoro pessoas fiéis.

-Está bem?

-Não.

-Deveria ir com ele.

-Vou atirar nele se for. – eu disse a verdade, oras. Eu quero atirar nele, quero muito.

-Venha.

Eu tenho tendências homicidas, sei disso. Mas Peter tem tendências suicidas. Ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim, os olhos colados nos meus e a mão pegando a minha e entrelaçando nossos dedos. Não controlei minhas pernas, eu andei sem realmente querer. Vi a luz invadindo minhas retinas sem permissão e sem cuidado, mas não me abalei. Peter ainda estava segurando minha mão e Emmett estava com Mou a poucos passos à frente.

Minha boca está seca e eu estou passando muito mal. Mal porque eu quero matar Emmett. Mal porque quero matar Peter. Mal porque pela primeira vez em alguns anos, quero me matar. As pessoas estão ao redor olhando para mim, para minha mão e para a de Peter, falando algo. Eu preciso tomar uma atitude. Tenho que tomar uma atitude agora.

-Esperem.

Mas que merda, eu tinha que falar isso e fazer qualquer pessoa presente no corredor olhar pra mim e para a minha mão entrelaçada com a de Peter? Mas que maravilha! Emmett fechou a cara, Mou me fuzilou com os olhos e Peter está tremendo. Erro gigante tremer na presença de um vampiro.

-Me solta, Peter. – eu digo o mais baixo que consigo para não o constranger demais. Ele me solta. – Venha, Emmett, precisamos conversar.

Ninguém diz nada, nem mesmo Mou, que está apenas olhando pra mim como se eu fosse uma novata e tivesse feito muita merda. Emmett continua com o rosto sério, Peter continua tremendo e as pessoas estão se afastando enquanto passo. O vampiro de músculos maravilhosos me segue, sem muita vontade. Ótimo, eu não estou com muita vontade mesmo de falar com ele. Então estamos empatados.

* * *

-Você quer a minha morte. Você quer me matar, é isso!

Gritei com Emmett após fechar a porta de minha casa, evitando que as outras pessoas vissem as coisas que eu faria com ele ali dentro. Eu iria matá-lo, isso era fato. Eu arrancaria a cabeça dele, depois de lhe dar vários tiros e facadas. QUE ÓDIO!

-Você e Peter não estavam juntos.

-Não estamos.

-Rá. De mãos dadas?

-Rá. Casado?

O silêncio é pesado. Pesado demais. Eu queria muito que ele fosse embora, que ele não ficasse a me olhar desse jeito, que eu não estivesse com as armas perto de mim, que eu não quisesse beijá-lo ainda.

-Eu odeio mentiras.

-Eu não menti. – ele me responde, olhando ao redor.

-Não veio me ver.

-Acha que eu viria sem ter algum atrativo aqui?

É. Ele sabe como fazer uma garota ficar com o ego inflado. Vampiro idiota.

-O que estão procurando em Volterra?

Sabe, eu gosto muito de pessoas que pensam rápido, e ele captou rápido que o interesse apressado de Mou em sua aceitação com a família vampira da Resistência. Eu poderia me virar e responder que não era nada ou que não interessava, mas eu simplesmente não consigo. Então não vou olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Cartas Negras. – me afasto, indo até o pequeno espaço que é a cozinha.

-Cartas Negras? Podem arranjar as antigas.

-Queremos novas. – respondo abrindo a geladeira. Olho a precariedade de comida lá dentro, melhor do que olhar os olhos de Emmett e entregar o que realmente espero encontrar em Volterra.

-Mentira.

Minha visão periférica vê Emmett parado perto, de braços cruzados e me olhando. Eu não me viro para seu lado, fechando a geladeira e olhando para o armário, qualquer coisa é interessante no momento.

-Estão tentando chegar ao décimo quarto andar?

Continuei a nada responder. Era melhor assim. Ele me segurou pelo cotovelo e me virou, encostando-me contra a geladeira. Reação automática: subi minhas mãos para as armas e não tive tempo de segurá-las. Ele travou minhas duas mãos pelos punhos, abaixando-as, seus olhos queimando contra os meus. Como se usando o poder do irmão, ele soube que eu tentaria acertá-lo com as pernas, mesmo que não fizesse o efeito que eu queria, e segurou minhas pernas com as dele. Odeio me sentir impotente, mas contra o corpo de pedra desse vampiro, é exatamente assim que estou.

-Me solte. – claro que falar com minha voz de brava não adiantou nada.

-Querem o que está no décimo quarto andar?

Não vou responder, isso não interessa a ele. Eles só precisam me colocar lá, de resto era problema nosso, não deles. Mas aparentemente pensamos de forma diferente. Ele não me solta e continua a me fitar, a cor de seus olhos cravando fundo na minha mente. Eu sei que seria babaquice da minha parte ficar a fitar os olhos dele, mas é impossível não fazer. São de um dourado quente, expressivos e eles são simplesmente estranhos demais para que eu não olhe.

-Como consegue se controlar? – é um simples sussurro que escapa da minha boca. Ele está usando sua força contra meu corpo e mente.

-Quem disse que estou me controlando?

Não falo nada. Não vou perguntar mais nada, é um inferno na Terra ele estar tão junto de mim. Se a geladeira atrás de mim é fria, o corpo na minha frente é o triplo. E mesmo assim meu corpo parece se mover pra frente, querendo estar mais junto dele. É instintivo e não pareço ter controle do meu corpo.

A boca dele tem lábios grossos, o nariz é o bem feito, perfeito para seu rosto. Os olhos dourados atraente têm cílios longos e as sobrancelhas grossas. O cabelo curto é castanho escuro e eu não consigo me impedir de olhá-lo, analisá-lo. Como posso ter chegado a esse estágio tão rápido?

-Emmett. – acho que é a primeira vez que digo o nome dele.

Ele sorri, aquele jeito dissimulado e absurdo que ele sorri sempre e eu não consegui resistir. Senti minha língua passando por meus lábios e meu rosto se movendo para frente. Eu vi que o rosto dele se aproximava do meu bem rápido. Mas era _EU_ que me mexia. Ele deixou que eu me aproximasse e nossas bocas se tocaram. Eu tive a pior das reações com essa proximidade e ao toque dele em mim: eu estremeci.

Por um segundo eu me perdi no espaço vazio a minha frente. Abri os malditos olhos que nem lembrava ter fechado e vi Emmett sentado no meu sofá, longe. Os olhos em mim, as mãos atrás da cabeça o pé batendo no chão devagar.

-Bella me disse que era difícil para vocês conseguirem resistir. – ele sorriu daquele jeito idiota.

Vampiros abusando da minha paciência: 1.

Quantos vão sobrar quando eu recuperar o fôlego e pegar minha arma: 0.

-Mas não sabia que era assim.

-Muito engraçado.

Desviei os olhos dele e tirei meu coldre, derrubando-o no chão com minhas armas. Era melhor me afastar delas ou faria alguma porcaria e Mou me mataria. E por falar em Mou, vamos retornar ao assunto que falávamos antes de seremos interrompidos por meu sangue atraente para ele e minha insana vontade de beijá-lo.

-O que veio fazer aqui, de verdade?

-Montar estratégias. Te ajudar. – ele parecia saber exatamente o que falava. Eu não estava muito convencida disso.

-Não preciso de ajuda, muito menos da ajuda de vampiros.

Ele riu outra vez, aquela risada humana que destoava do que ele era. E a risada que eu já gostava de ver e ouvir. Mas que merda! Ando até a sala, meus olhos se estreitando, ele estava escondendo alguma coisa pelo jeito que sua boca estava aberta, como se as palavras fossem sair, mas precisassem de ajuda para acharem o caminho. Cruzo os braços e espero.

-E Edward me disse que precisa de sua ajuda. – minha cara de descrença pareceu lhe dar a dica de que deveria continuar. – Ele vai transformar Bella.

-Que bom pra ela.

Me viro e ando na direção do meu quarto, não quero ter nada com isso. Pra mim continua a ser um absurdo, mesmo que ela concorde. Não ouço passos atrás de mim, mas não dá pra confiar e olho por cima de meu ombro. Ele está bem atrás de mim, mas que surpresa.

-Ele quer que a convença de desistir disso.

Eu ouvi isso mesmo? Parei no meio do passo e quase cai. Fico parada no mesmo lugar tentando entender se imaginei mesmo aquelas palavras ou se ele as disse de verdade. Me viro e fico lhe fitando, achando primeiro que ele está perto demais. Depois volto a frase dele, continuo não acreditando que ele está mesmo me dizendo isso.

-Por que ele quer que ela desista?

-Tem suas crenças.

Estamos parados embaixo do batente da porta do meu quarto, ele continua perto demais. Entro no meu quarto, mas ele continua do lado de fora, apenas me fitando. Estou incrivelmente intrigada com essa história do pedido dele.

-Os Volturi vão matá-la se não a transformarem.

-Edward disse que lidaria com isso depois. – eu notei que faltava uma informação. Não me preocupei com aquilo, eu iria saber exatamente o que estava ocorrendo com aquele vampiro para não querer matar a namorada.

-Ok. Eu vou. – ele me olhou como se não acreditasse.

-Vem. Vamos montar estratégias, nervosinha.

Eu tive que rir.

-Vamos.

Sentamos no sofá, ele a meu lado. Não me gabando, mas tenho cadernos, anotações, mapas e plantas de Volterra. Tudo muito bem organizado, é meu maior tesouro conseguir o que quero de dentro daquele inferno. Passo horas conversando planos e estratégias com Emmett a meu lado, olhando ocasionalmente para mim com uma certa intensidade idiota. Isso sempre me força a virar o rosto para as minhas próprias anotações e fingir que ele não está lá.

Olho minha caneta e vejo que fiz uma lista de possíveis pessoas que me ajudariam no primeiro assalto. Eu odiava demais ter a noção de que alguma dessas pessoas poderia não voltar pra casa. Aquilo sempre embrulhava meu estômago e eu ficava a pensar que mais alguém me culparia por isso. O nome de Denise e de Peter estão no topo, eu sabia que se não os colocasse, teria sérios problemas para poder andar. Eles ficariam a me importunar e andar atrás de mim, falando até que eu enlouquecesse.

-Está viva ou surda?

-Ignorando você. – ele riu outra vez e eu tive que rir junto.

-Lista das vítimas que vão com você? – perguntou pegando de forma devagar a folha de minha mão e olhando nos nomes. É delicado mesmo o modo como ele trata meus parceiros.

-Não. Vou selecionar.

-Por quê? Não confia em todos?

-Não confio em ninguém.

-Nem em mim? – ele pergunta sorrindo daquele jeito e me olhando dentro dos olhos.

Outra vez aquela sensação de que não tenho o mínimo controle sobre meu corpo e que ele tem. Aqueles olhos parecem ferver contra os meus e juro, não consigo me conter como gostaria. Começo a arfar, minhas mãos tremem e eu sou a coisa mais patética que conheço. Ele ainda sorri mostrando os dentes reluzentes, mas agora desvia os olhos dos meus, fitando a folha novamente.

-Edward me disse que era assim. Não achei que era verdade.

-Edward é um babaca. E eu nem o conheço.

Me levanto e vou para o banheiro.

* * *

_continua..._


	6. Capítulo 5

_**N.A.:** Marilia Malfoy betando e eu amando. Obrigadinha pelo comentário..._

_Janete, você tbm... obrigadinha!_

_Dahi, finalmente você apareceu... esperando seus outros comentários!_

_Pessoas, comentem, hein?_

_Boa Leitura!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 5**

Emmett saiu daqui ontem me irritando e me deixando nervosa, mas também deixando aquele rastro absurdo de sorriso para trás gravado na minha memória. Tive uma noite do cão pensando naquele vampiro idiota e também na conversa que eu teria com a humana que queria morrer.

Agora estou sentada na minha cama, papéis espalhados por todo o colchão. Realmente não estou olhando para os papeis ou pensando em Volterra ou décimo quarto andar, na verdade, estou pensando na conversa que tive com Bella Swan hoje na parte da manhã. Tudo que ela me disse, de algum modo penetrou fundo em minha mente.

As imagens e as frases de Bella giram na minha cabeça, que nem pensando em estratégias e situações de risco conseguiram desanuviar. É um inferno lidar com humanos apaixonados. Agora imagine lidar com uma humana apaixonada por um vampiro, e uma humana que quer morrer por esse vampiro.

_Morphine desceu de seu carro e foi até a porta da frente, vendo que Edward a esperava. Ele sorriu, mas a loira não conseguiu sorrir da mesma forma. Não conseguia se sentir bem dentro daquela casa._

_Entrou ouvindo Edward agradecer pela ajuda e viu que Bella a esperava na base da escada, lágrimas presas nos olhos, como se a morena estivesse forçando para que não caíssem. Morphine se aproximou dela e a olhou de cima a baixo, sentando-se nos primeiros degraus da escada e esperando até que Edward saísse de perto._

_-Ele poderia ter ficado aqui, vão escutar de qualquer maneira._

_-Por isso acho melhor conversarmos no seu carro. – Bella sugeriu e Morphine achou que realmente seria uma boa idéia. Talvez eles todos fossem escutar mesmo assim, mas poderia ser que não. E a morena parecia muito querer privacidade._

_Ambas saíram da casa em silêncio, andando lado a lado e entraram no carro, no banco traseiro. Morphine entrou primeiro e Bella ficou de costas para a porta, fitava Morphine como se ela fosse sua salvação. Mas ela sabia que a loira estava ali para fazer exatamente o contrário._

_-Ele não quer fazer, por que não aceita isso e continua humana?_

_-Ele te disse por quê não quer fazer isso? – Bella perguntou a loira, vendo-a negar. – Ele não quer se tornar um monstro._

_-Meio tarde para isso._

_-Ele não tem culpa do que é. – viu Morphine dar de ombros e continuar a fitá-la. – Eu quero ficar com Edward. Quero ser como ele. Eu vou morrer, logo. Ele está preocupado com minha alma, com se tornar um monstro. Mas não vê que vou morrer e ficar sem ele._

_-E ele sem você. – Morphine terminou e respirou fundo. Nunca tinha visto alguém falar assim de um vampiro._

_-Eu o amo. Não sei se entende isso. – viu a loira negar outra vez. – Eu sou louca por ele. Pode parecer patético para você que os caça, mas eu sou apaixonada por ele. Quero ficar com ele. Quero mesmo ser como ele, morrer e renascer como algo que ele não pode ferir só de pensar em acariciar._

_Morphine ficou a fitá-la, sentia a dor na voz da morena. Ela deixava algumas lágrimas caírem dos olhos castanhos enormes, o nariz vermelho e a boca em uma linha reta. A loira não estava acostumada a lidar com pessoas chorando e sofrendo. Não sofrendo do coração e, definitivamente, não desse jeito._

_-Estamos falando da morte._

_-Estamos falando da minha vida. _

_-Ele não quer._

_-Alice fará. – Morphine entendeu que não importaria o que ela ou Jesus falasse, a garota parecia decidida._

_-Por que quer tanto morrer? Desistir da vida? – perguntou e esperou que ela parasse de chorar e limpasse as lágrimas, para só depois a olhar nos olhos claros._

_-Não é desistir da vida, Morphine. É continuar viva. Continuar com Edward. Eu já não vivo sem ele. Não teria sentido. – Bella sorriu triste. – Acha mesmo que ele deixaria os Volturi me matar sem entrar na frente pra me defender? Ele vai morrer, e não quero isso._

_-Eles são da mesma espécie. – pareceu uma bronca essa frase._

_-Ele é meu mundo. Não tem propósito ficar sem ele._

_Morphine ficou em silêncio, as palavras da garota rodavam em sua mente. Ela sabia exatamente que ela era a Cantante de Edward, e que ela queria muito morrer para poder ficar com ele. Mas ela não entendia como a garota tão nova poderia desistir da vida tão cedo._

_-Eu não vou desistir. Se ele não fizer, Carlisle, Alice ou Emmett poderão fazer._

_-Você o ama tanto assim? – a questão era verdadeira._

_-Mais do que isso._

_Morphine ainda ficou algum tempo com Bella dentro do carro, mas a morena somente chorou, não falou mais nada. A loira também não disse mais nenhuma palavra, até que Edward apareceu na porta da casa e as fitou. Pelo que Morphine pudera calcular, elas ficaram quase uma hora dentro do carro, e ela não conseguira convencer a morena de desistir da própria morte. Ao que pudera ver, ela parecia ainda mais determinada._

_Desceram do carro e Bella passou por Edward sem lhe dizer nada, apenas o olhou por um segundo e entrou. Morphine parou ao lado de Edward, esquecendo-se de que ele conseguia ouvir sua mente. E falou algo que nunca pensou em dizer. Nem pelos motivos que disse._

_-Transforme-a. – sua voz era baixa, como se estivesse com vergonha. Edward a fitou seriamente, pouco entendendo suas palavras e sua atitude. – Mate-a e a traga para perto de você. – Morphine não esperou resposta dele, virou-se e foi embora o mais rápido que conseguiu. Precisava sair dali._

Eu sabia muito bem que aquela altura Bella poderia estar morta, transformando-se em algo que ela queria ser. Em algo que se saísse do controle, eu poderia matar. Eu realmente não queria pensar nisso, mas era impossível. Eu estou tentando prestar atenção nas estratégias em que eu e Emmett trabalhamos ontem por várias horas, mas não estou conseguindo. Porém, tenho que dar o braço a torcer, ele é um bom estrategista, excelente em planos para eliminar possíveis ameaças.

Ótimo. Eu tentei o dia inteiro não pensar em Bella e na situação de que ela seria um dos vampiros. Que ela era a Cantante do Edward. E que eu sou a Cantante do Emmett. E o que isso deveria significar? Pode ser que signifique nada, mas ontem ele ficou a me provocar. Porém, homem casado, vivo ou morto, não é para meu bico. Mesmo que ele seja irresistível e eu seja irresistível para ele.

Ouço alguém bater na porta da sala e entrar antes que eu consiga dizer algo. Fico esperando Denise aparecer, ela já tinha dito que viria a noite conversar comigo sobre os testes no dia seguinte. Mas quem acaba de colocar a cabeça na porta do meu quarto é Peter. Ops, não estou lá muito decente para receber Peter, mas sinceramente, não estou ligando muito. Minha cabeça ainda está rodando nas palavras de Bella e isso vai consumindo antes que eu consiga me livrar.

Peter fica me olhando com aqueles olhos claros insuportáveis e esperando que eu diga algo. Vamos lá, vamos ver o que ele quer.

-Precisa de algo, Peter?

-Posso entrar? – concordo e vejo que ele entra meio sem graça e fica em pé ao lado da cama. – Está ocupada?

-Não. Senta. – chuto alguns papeis para o lado. Não quero ver nada disso agora.

-Não atira em mim, ok? – acabo de fazer cara de brava e ele não ficou tão a vontade ali. – Você está apaixonada?

Não sei se foi o meu jeito de engasgar e quase ter um AVC ou se foi por minha arma estar perto da cama, mas Peter acaba de se levantar e se afastar até a porta. Seus olhos me fitam com certo medo e ele sabe que eu poderia matá-lo sem precisar fazer esforço algum e nem me sentiria culpada. Mas eu fico em silêncio, quero saber o que aconteceu para que ele me pergunte isso.

-Por que pergunta? – minha voz está rouca por ter engasgado.

-O modo como o deixou se aproximar de você ontem.

-Sou a Cantante dele, meu cheiro o atrai em excesso. – é a pior desculpa da face da Terra, eu sei.

-E isso é desculpa para que deixe ele tentar te beijar?

Tenho que tirar o chapéu, Peter é corajoso. Mas não sei se é corajoso ou burro, acho que fica no meio do caminho. Ele continua parado perto da porta, eu continuo na cama. Meus olhos o fitam, e pela cara de medo que ele está fazendo, percebeu que passou dos limites. Me aprumo, arrumando a camiseta regata que estou usando e falo em alto e bom som.

-Além de ser a comandante das operações que você irá integrar, sou sua superior, quer goste ou não. Minha vida não é de seu, ou de qualquer outro _Cleaner_, interesse. Vampiro ou não, ninguém me beija sem que eu deixe. – me levantei pra dar ênfase na frase e na pose de autoridade. – E você não deveria nem tocar em tal assunto, se não quiser que eu me irrite.

-Morphine, não foi minha intenção.

-Foi.

Ficamos nos olhando, Peter sabe bem que para eu falar sobre minha patente ridícula sobre eles, é que pisou feio na bola. Mas eu o entendo, ele está curioso. Acho que quer saber como a mecânica de uma Cantante e da atração do vampiro funcionam. Mas, infelizmente, eu também estou tentando entender isso. E até o momento não tive muita sorte.

-Ele parece interessado.

-Se você tivesse meu sangue em suas veias, ele também estaria interessado. – rebati e ele arregalou os olhos. – Esse tipo de coisa não escolhe sexo, Peter.

-Posso sentar? – por mais que eu me irrite com Peter, ele parece uma criança de dez anos quando quer. Eu concordo e também me sento, ele em uma ponta e eu na outra. – Foi bolar táticas hoje na casa dele?

-Vou fingir que não ouvi a insinuação absurda e mal disfarçada na sua frase. – sorri e estiquei os braços, juntando as folhas jogadas. – E não, fui falar com aquela humana, a Bella.

-O quê?

-Sobre a transformação dela. – contei olhando para as folhas, e então uma idéia me acertou em cheio. Resolvi colocar em prática. – O namorado, Edward, não quer transformá-la.

-E por que não? – ele morde a isca e fica interessado.

-Ele acha que se transformara em um monstro e me pediu para convencê-la a ficar viva.

-Ele já é um monstro. – usou a mesma linha de raciocínio que eu. – E ela desistiu?

-Não. Ela está decidida, e eu acabei por... – era difícil dizer isso, mas eu tinha. – Concordar com ela.

-Por quê? – a voz dele subiu, no mínimo, uma oitava. A incredulidade estava estampada em sua cara.

-Ela o ama.

-É a morte dela.

-Provavelmente já foi.

Fico fitando os papéis em vez do rosto de Peter, sei que ele está me analisando. Se ele aprendeu tudo que eu ensinei, ele está analisando o que falei, o modo como estou me comportando e procurando as exatas palavras para dizer e que não me afastem.

-Ela é a Cantante dele, né?

-É. – vou separar essas folhas por número e dar tempo para que ele continue nesse ritmo de perguntas.

-Marybeth. – ele usou meu nome, e acho que nunca o ouvi dizer meu nome antes. O olho bem devagar, dando tempo ao meu cérebro de registrar o que ele vai falar. – Você não tem que ficar com ele, só porque ela ficou.

-Não disse que iria.

-Mas também não disse que não.

-E seu eu decidir que vou?

-Será seu fim, e você sabe disso.

Peter tem toda a razão, eu realmente sei que ficar com Emmett seria meu fim. E realmente seria. Tudo poderia estar em jogo se um se envolvesse. O que me esperava no décimo quarto andar era uma lenda, mas que se fosse real, seria a salvação. E a salvação para nós, é o fim para eles.

Ficar com Emmett incluía meu afastamento da Divisão, pelo menos em campo. Significaria também que as pessoas ao meu redor se afastariam, pois achariam que eu estava traindo meus ideais. Tudo poderia acabar pra mim, e se eu deixasse que Emmett ganhasse, ele acabaria comigo também.

Ele estava certo, eu não poderia fazer isso e pronto. Eu não queria meu fim, não agora e não desse modo. Eu tinha que resistir de todas as maneiras a Emmett. Eu só não sabia se iria conseguir. Mas eu iria tentar.

* * *

-Eles _precisam_ estar aqui, Mou? – perguntei nervosa, odiava ser contrariada, mesmo que por Mou.

-Será um ótimo teste com eles aqui.

Mou me chamou em casa depois de uma noite bem dormida, avisando que Emmett já estava lá com os outros. Quando ele disse "outros" imaginei que seriam as pessoas que fariam os testes. Me troquei, vesti a melhor roupa possível para um dia inteiro de testes e sai, brigando com Mou por trazer novamente o vampiro ali sem necessidade alguma.

Cheguei ao galpão de testes e treinamento com meus cadernos de anotações e a lista de possíveis candidatos. Todos _Cleaners_ participam dos testes, mas essa minha lista são dos que eu acho que seria favorável ter ao meu lado; entretanto é sempre bom testa-los outra vez antes de joga-los na superfície.

Vi o pessoal esperando para que os testes começassem e de frente para aquela turma, estavam seis pessoas. Quatro quase ao centro, e duas mais afastadas, perto de mim, na verdade. Mou que estava ao meu lado, apenas ficou ali parado, esperando que eu começasse a tremer e quisesse a cabeça dele à prêmio. Às vezes, acho que Mou tem alguns parafusos a menos, ou que realmente gosta de me irritar.

Na dupla parada perto de mim, estavam Denise e Peter, olhando de canto de olho minha reação quanto a isso. No grupo de quatro pessoas, Emmett, a esposa e um irmão e a irmã, que lembrei se chamar Alice. A que transformaria Bella caso Edward não fizesse. Eles estavam ali e eu teria que agüentar isso. Ok, vamos lá.

-Bons testes. – Mou se virou e saiu e eu quis morrer. Não, morrer não, eu quis matar.

-Ok. Denise e Peter. – os chamei pra perto de mim e eles praticamente correram. Mas não pelo motivo de me ajudar, pelo motivo de quererem fofocar horrores. Parecem duas Dona Fifi.

-O que eles fazem aqui? – Denise pergunta parecendo uma criança assustada.

-Vão nos ajudar nos testes. – eu tive que fingir que sabia de tudo.

Pois bem, enfileirei todo mundo, sem nem me dignar a olhar para os quatro vampiros ou falar com eles. Eu não os queria ali, muito menos se Emmett estivesse ali e junto da esposa. Inferno, não lembro o nome dela.

-Sabem bem que estamos com o objetivo de entrar em Volterra. – engrossei a voz para fazer pose de mandona. Oras, meu ego está pisoteado, né? – Não teremos pessoas nos grupos de assalto que tenham medo de morrer, de vampiros, de escuro e de mim. – todos riram baixinho, eu também. – Não vou pegar leve com ninguém, porque os vampiros também não vão. – olhei por cima de meu ombro, os quatro esperavam como se fossem estátuas. – Por isso, os testes serão feitos com ameaças de verdade.

Sei. Causei pânico total. Todo mundo começou a falar ao mesmo tempo, e baixo. Mas eram quase sessenta _Cleaners_ falando ao mesmo tempo sobre como eu perdi o juízo e coisas assim. O único modo de evitar foi gritando e trazendo a atenção da turba de volta pra mim.

-Vocês podem desistir. Quem achar que não consegue passar no teste contra um vampiro, é melhor desistir. Porque esses, ao menos, temos a garantia de que não querem seu sangue. Já os que vão enfrentar em Volterra, com balas disparadas pelos Ajudantes e brigas em todos os cantos, esses sim, vão querer seu precioso sangue. – olhei nos olhos de Peter e Denise, que estavam a frente. – Mas vá lá, medo é medo. Quem quer sair?

Esperei cinco minutos, vendo que ninguém se movera. É, quando se tem lealdade em algo que você acredita ser possível de acontecer, você não desisti. Nem quando o perigo é eminente, e é quase certeza de que você vai morrer. Pessoas fieis ao ideal de erradicar a praga dos vampiros do mundo sabem bem que é matar ou morrer. E muitas delas não ligam se é um ou outro, o importante é que o próximo se aproxime do objetivo. Escondido dentro de um baú no décimo quarto andar. O andar onde os Volturi ficavam.

Eu teria que ter os melhores dentre os melhores. E sabia que conseguira. Dois deles quase que já selecionados.

-Muito bem, vamos lá.

* * *

_continua..._


	7. Capítulo 6

_**N.A.: **Pessoas, vcs me matam assim!_

_Estou aqui a ver várias pessoas colocarem a fic no alerta e nos favoritos, mas não comentam. Vou ficar triste assim. Comentem, please?_

_Agradecendo a Janete que comentou: Amore, tem tanta coisa que ainda vai acontecer... e no décimo quarto andar tem a salvação, mas o que é somente daqui algum tempo..._

_A Morphine é complicada, então preste atenção nas coisas que ela fará de agora em diante, tudo é passo decisivo..._

_Obrigada as outras pessoas que leram tbm, mas comentem, hein?  
_

_Marilia Malfoy betando, eu te amo! _

_Boa Leitura!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 6**

Chamei a morena, Alice, para me ajudar. Eu sabia bem que os quatro poderiam matar os agentes sem nem ao menos fazerem força pra isso, mas era no mínimo intrigante que eles quisessem ajudar. Dei as instruções e os testes correram bem, dentre os cinqüenta e cinco agentes, reduzi o número para trinta. Desses trinta eu estava com vinte com os nomes na lista. O que foi realmente ótimo. Foram quase oito horas de pessoas reclamando porque não foram escolhidas, uma hora para comerem, mais quatro horas para a finalização de testes e pronto. Terminada a parte mais fácil.

Não posso negar, a ajuda dos quatro vampiros foram quase que impecável. Ressalva em Denise que tentou acertar Rosalie, a mulher de Emmett – e desde que escutei o nome dela pela primeira vez hoje, ele não sai da minha cabeça – e ela a empurrou e fez com que a Dona Esperteza cortasse a palma da mão. Não precisei dizer para ela sair da sala correndo e se trancar na enfermaria. Mas todos ali pareceram bem controlados e não ligaram para isso. Afinal, acho que queriam realmente ajudar e qualquer sanguinho não iria os distrair.

Estou sozinha no galpão, já é noite e somente duas luzes, penduradas altas no teto, estão acessas. Não fiquei de conversa com Emmett ou com os outros, apenas agradeci e disse que passaria as informações sobre o assalto que faríamos no sábado, dali a três dias. Não sabia se passaria por telefone para não ter que ver nenhum deles ou se pediria para alguém levar os planos até lá, eu daria a desculpa de que não estava disponível. Pode ser que eu realmente não estaria disponível, realmente.

Meu corpo dói, minha mente gira e eu quero descansar, mas tenho tanto trabalho a fazer, tanta coisa pra organizar para amanhã e para os dias seguintes, que descansar está no fim da lista. Seria perfeito tomar um banho, relaxar, sentir o sabão escorregando pela pele e poder deitar e descansar na minha cama perfeita. Mas não, Mou tinha que me sobrecarregar com essas táticas absurdas e esses assaltos contra Volterra. Tudo me parece absurdo.

Me apoio com as duas mãos na mesa bem embaixo de uma das luzes acessas, afasto meus pés para que possa curvar um pouco as costas e fecho os olhos. Posso me dar ao luxo de descansar alguns minutinhos, mesmo que seja de pé. Não deixaram nem uma maldita cadeira aqui. Respiro devagar e tento raciocinar e não pensar em como eu fiquei a analisar Rosalie e sua beleza. Tenho que dar o braço a torcer, ela é a vampira mais bonita que já vi. E odiava pensar nisso com certa raiva; porque afinal, ela era mais bonita que eu.

Os ossos em minhas costas estão estralando conforme mexo meus ombros devagar, ainda com as mãos espalmadas na mesa de ferro, fria. Minha respiração acelerou, mas tem um motivo pra isso. Eu poderia me mover com rapidez, inclinar meu corpo por sobre a mesa, pegar a faca de Denise a três palmos de minha mão e fincar nas costelas dele, me dando algum tempo para me mover depressa e pegar minha arma. Mas movimentos rápidos assustam vampiros e os fazem atacar com mais ferocidade.

-Não vai me atacar? - ele pergunta, seus lábios no meu pescoço.

-É isso que espera, então? Que eu lhe ataque e que você tenha desculpa para me matar? – eu perguntei sem mover um músculo de onde eu estava. A minha posição apenas mudei para poder ficar mais reta, enquanto ele se mexia lentamente atrás de mim. Poderia ser uma cena interessante, se eu não quisesse acertá-lo.

-Não preciso de desculpa. – ele me lembrou dando risada, o nariz percorreu a pele de meu pescoço e cheirou. Eu temi o segundo seguinte.

-Então vá fundo.

Tá bom, me arrisquei sem necessidade dizendo isso, mas estava querendo demais me afastar dele que foi a melhor coisa que eu consegui dizer. Mas ele riu, aquela risada dissimulada e imbecil que eu já decorei, suas mãos pousaram por sobre as minhas na mesa, prendendo-as. Os dedos dele separaram os meus, enroscando-os e fazendo força para baixo. Ele não se importava se elas estavam me machucando com a força, para ele não fazia a mínima diferença. Mas isso eu já tinha percebido.

-Rosalie foi embora?

-Não.

-Ela vai ficar brava. – ele riu outra vez em meu pescoço, seu corpo forçando o meu devagar para frente. – Não vai?

-Não.

-Oh, que compreensiva. Ela entende o que está fazendo?

-Ela está esperando que eu termine com isso. Sabe que tem muito tempo comigo.

Foi o que eu precisava ouvir para reagir. Joguei regras de conduta e treinamentos para o ar e me abaixei, soltando minhas mãos e me machucando com o aperto dele. Consegui me soltar e sair do abraço dele, fitando-o com raiva. Ele estava com os olhos mais escuros, o dourado parecia tingido por uma tinta diferente.

-Terminar significa matar? Gostaria de vê-lo tentar.

O que gosto em Emmett são suas reações naturais, humanas. E são as coisas que mais me assustam também. Ele cruzou os braços, correu sem que eu visse e ficou perto de mim, seu nariz tocando o meu, o sorriso absurdo de canto de boca que já estava cravado em minha memória ali, mostrando pra mim apenas alguns de seus dentes extremamente brancos.

-Tudo acaba em morte pra você?

-Quando se trata de vampiros, sim. – percebi que estremeci enquanto falei.

-Bella está morta. – ele disse aquilo sabendo que iria me atingir. Eu quis saber aquilo o dia inteiro.

-Edward?

-Sim.

Eu tive uma breve idéia de que ele se renderia e faria isso, mas realmente não achei que fosse acontecer e que ela já estivesse se transformando. Meus olhos se fecharam e eu desisti de lutar contra ele, estou cansada demais. Relaxo minha postura e fecho minhas mãos em punhos, minha respiração relaxando e sei bem que a ponta gelada do nariz dele se desencostou do meu.

Abro os olhos e o vejo Emmett a me mirar, está a muitos passos de distância, escondido fora das luzes aceitas, o halo claro nem chega a acertá-lo. Não o ouvi se movendo, mas ele é um vampiro, não deveria ouvir se ele não quisesse. Não sei o que falar, aparentemente, ele também não. Mas acho que é melhor começar, cansei disso mesmo.

-Ela vai embora. – o alerto como se ele não soubesse.

-Já foi. – a afirmação dele me diz que ela esteve aqui. E se ela esteve aqui, fico pensativa em que momento ele entrou e nos viu. O que pode ser uma ótima idéia para que eu não volte mais a casa deles. Um ponto favorável nisso tudo, ao menos.

-O que houve? Afastou-se para ter melhor visão da presa? – eu não deveria provocá-lo, mas é quase um instinto natural. É tão difícil não provocar quando isso é quase como se sua segunda natureza.

-Vou ficar. – as palavras dele me confundem. Ele percebeu. – Estou me controlando, por isso estou longe. Para poder ficar mais perto depois.

Eu entendi a frase dele, principalmente com o sorriso sacana que ele lançou depois de falar aquilo. Eu quase tive vontade de rir. Já estava tão incomodada com aquela situação que tudo me subiu a cabeça, e receio que o cansaço, o nervoso, a pressão, o ciúme e a atração me apertam estouraram, e meu cérebro pareceu inchar. Ouço a explosão na minha cabeça e gritar foi um modo de verbalizar o que eu sentia. Tudo o que eu sentia.

-Mas que inferno, Emmett, o que quer de mim? – dei vários passos enquanto gritei, acho que realmente perdi o controle. O que estou fazendo é errado, mas não consigo me parar. – Quer me matar? Vai em frente. Meu sangue parece ser extremamente apetitoso mesmo. Se não é me matar, me diga de uma maldita vez que inferno você quer. – chutei a perna mais próxima da mesa de metal, escutando o metal arranhar contra o chão. – O que quer de mim?

Eu não vi ele se mover e muito menos quando ele me apertou em um abraço forte e que fez meus braços estalarem alto demais, como que se estivessem quebrando. A dor é insuportável e minha visão borrou. Mas ele me segura com força contra seu peito largo e me fita, os olhos sérios e a boca em linha reta.

-Que você fique um pouco mais brava. – ele espera uma reação minha, eu começo a me debater. Claro que não vou me soltar, mas pareço realmente desconectada do meu corpo e meus olhos. Ele inclina a cabeça para a direita e sorri. – Fica mais tentadora assim.

Eu congelo.

* * *

Dor. Tudo dói, tudo dói muito. Até o breve sentido de abrir os olhos, dói. Eu sinto cheiro de algo muito parecido com vinho perto de meu nariz e tento virar a cabeça. Não dá, porque meu pescoço também dói. Ok, vamos enfrentar a dor como mulher e me levantar. Ops, tem alguém aqui.

Sinto que tem alguém comigo e meus olhos se abrem antes que eu me mova outra vez. Um quadro claro do que está acontecendo agora, sim? Eu estou em minha casa, no sofá duro, um copo de vinho tombado no chão, pouco vinho esparramado. Emmett sentado contra a parede oposta do sofá, os olhos dele me fitando com certo divertimento. Ok, vamos levantar porque preciso de respostas.

Espalmo minhas mãos no sofá e levanto o corpo, sentindo meus cotovelos estalarem. O cômodo gira por alguns segundos, e eu me foco outra vez. É interessante que eu me lembro de pouca coisa ontem, afinal já não estou no galpão, tem vinho me deixando enjoada com o cheiro e Emmett ainda está aqui.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele ri. Ótimo, eu preciso mesmo de um palhaço agora. Quero respostas, grandão.

-Emmett, o que aconteceu?

Apesar do desespero quase invisível na minha voz ele entende que realmente não sei o que está acontecendo. Ele continua sentado ali, as costas mais retas agora e as mãos entrelaçadas, o maldito sorriso continua igual.

-Você dormiu.

-Essa parte eu já entendi. – me sentou mais reta no sofá e realmente não foi uma boa idéia, melhor colocar a cabeça entre os joelhos. – O que aconteceu no galpão?

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer com tentadora.

Ok, levantar minha cabeça tão rápido como eu fiz foi a maior besteiras de todas. O cômodo girou e tive que fechar os olhos por alguns segundos antes de conseguir olhar Emmett e me focar na sua risada imbecil e em seus olhos cada vez mais escuros.

-Você algum dia de sua vida falou sério?

-Já. – ele ri. Não ajuda na resposta.

-Emmett, o que houve ontem? – respiro fundo, irritada o suficiente e enjoada também.

-Você teve um surto. – o sorriso dele sumiu aos poucos enquanto falava. – Quando te soltei, você surtou. Gritou, tentou me bater, machucou as mãos, gritou outra vez. – ele deu de ombros, como se fosse algo tão banal. – Então, você disse que estava desistindo.

-Desistindo? – eu comecei a ter uma vaga idéia do que eu tinha desistido, mas desejei ardentemente que não fosse o que eu estou pensando.

-De tudo. – ele ficou sério, e eu tive que prestar atenção, estou com medo de perder alguma parte. – De ser uma _Cleaner_, de matar vampiros, de ser parte da Divisão, de querer ter paz, de mim, de continuar viva.

A voz dele engrossou mais na última palavra e eu fiquei com tanto medo de que essa tontura e a dor em meu corpo fosse algo mais. Me olho, procurando marcas de dentes, mas não acho, apenas hematomas começando a arroxear e se mostrar, indicando que ele me machucara mesmo ontem.

-E depois? – minha voz tremeu, ótimo, estou nervosa.

-Veio pra cá, bebeu a garrafa de vinho sozinha e desmaiou no sofá.

-Por que está assim, então? – eu temi fazer essa pergunta, mas era necessário.

-Você me pediu para matá-la. – fechou os olhos como se a lembrança do que fiz provocasse revolta. Eu tinha, _TINHA_ que saber o que eu fiz.

-Já tinha feito isso.

Ele abriu os olhos, eu recuei no sofá. Parecia que eu vi um leão faminto. Os lábios dele se fecharam em linha reta, o nariz inflou e o peito largo parecia subir e descer rapidamente, como se ele precisasse respirar.

-Não lembra mesmo do que fez, não é? – a voz dele era de sarcasmo e de dor. Eu pouco entendi. Balancei a cabeça, negando que me lembrava. – Vou te dar uma idéia.

Ok, eu acho que prefiro Emmett sorrindo como bobo, pois esse bravo me deixa com medo. E eu odeio sentir medo de qualquer coisa que seja. Não gosto como os olhos dele seguem cada pequena respiração que dou, ou como a boca dele continua em linha reta. Prefiro que ele fique a me irritar a me deixar com medo.

Com o dedo indicador da mão direita ele me chama pra perto dele, eu devagar me levantou e dou os quatro passos necessários para ficar a sua frente. Me ajoelho entre suas pernas e ele as estica, os braços largados ao lado. Seus olhos continuam colados aos meus, eu me sinto um boneco.

-O sangue é tão atrativo, que esquecemos de todo o resto. – eu temi o que tinha feito pra ele. – Mas ontem, você não usou seu sangue como apelativo para que eu te matasse.

Já vi vampiros se moverem bem rápidos, mas os movimentos dele eu só consegui entender quando ele parou. Em um segundo em estava de joelhos entre suas pernas, no segundo seguinte eu estava sentada em seu colo, as pernas dele juntas, as mãos segurando-me pela cintura. Eu respirava rápido e a sensação de enjôo me acertou outra vez. Esperei alguns segundos antes de olhá-lo e entender que ele continuaria.

-Essas marcas... – ele força com os dedos as marcas que deixou em meus braços e continua, sério. Já estou com saudades do velho Emmett. – Não foram culpa minha.

A mão dele prende meu punho, puxando-o para seu pescoço, me olha como que dizendo que eu não deveria me mexer. Eu estou realmente passando – e pisoteando – todos os meus limites. A outra segura meu braço e leva minha mão até o cós de sua calça, meus dedos se prendem ali sem que ele diga nada. Meu peito arde de tão rápido que já estou respirando, sem nem saber o que virá a seguir.

-Você testou meus limites. – a mão livre segurou minha nuca, sem gentileza nenhuma e levou meu pescoço até a altura de sua boca. Eu congelei de medo. – Me deu o que eu quero, mas pedindo por mais.

Certo, a voz gelada dele no meu ouvido, séria, baixa e me dizendo essas não é sempre uma boa idéia. Mas vá- lá, eu nem me mexi, apenas fiquei parada tentando entender o que eu fiz ontem a noite. E como um belo trem, a memória de ontem atropela meu esquecimento momentâneo.

_Morphine mexeu o quadril enquanto aproximava o pescoço da boca de Emmett. O rapaz sentado no sofá não entendia a atitude dela, mas estava conseguindo se controlar. Só não sabia até quando._

_-Vamos, você já conseguiu destruir minha vida. Termine. – a mão da loira agarrou o cós da calça dele, puxando como se quisesse tirá-la. Emmett riu e encostou o nariz em sua pele. – Me mate, Emmett._

_-Não._

_A negativa não agradou a loira, que continuou com o pescoço exposto, mas movia o quadril de forma ritmada, a boca agora perto da orelha dele, a língua movendo-se devagar por toda a extensão da orelha e tentava provoca-lo. Emmett a segurou pelos braços, forçando seus dedos contra a pele, mas nunca com força o suficiente para quebrar. Mas sabia bem que estava machucando._

_-O que pretende com isso? – a afastou e a olhou nos olhos, vendo que a loira não estava em seu estado natural._

_-Oras, mas você é a coisa mais estranha do mundo. – Morphine riu e inclinou o corpo para trás, os braços presos pelo aperto de aço de Emmett. – Ficou os últimos dias me provocando, me entrego de bandeja e você não quer. – ela riu._

_Emmett apertou um pouco mais o aperto nos braços da loira e a ouviu reclamar de dor, tentando se soltar. Mas não a soltou, apenas trouxe o corpo dela para mais perto do seu, os lábios quase que se tocando._

_-Está bêbada. Durma. – a colocou sentada no sofá e a soltou, afastando-se e sentando-se no chão. – Se amanhã acordar com essa fome, conversamos._

_-Covarde. – Morphine disse nervosa deitando-se e encostando a cabeça no braço do sofá, os olhos fechando-se quase que automaticamente._

_-Veremos. – foi a última coisa que Emmett disse antes que ela caísse no esquecimento. Dormindo profundamente._

Eu sou o pior tipo de ser humano que já andou na face da Terra. Ele poderia ter perdido o controle e me matado, como se eu fosse apenas mais uma refeição. Claro, eu não daria o trabalho que um urso daria, mas seria a refeição. Ele percebeu que eu lembrei e eu quero que ele dê aquela risada idiota dele, porque aí sei que está tudo bem e que posso voltar a me irritar com ele. Entretanto, acho que ontem eu arrebentei os limites dele. Hoje talvez seja o dia decisivo sobre toda essa merda.

-Eu não quis te chamar de covarde. – falo em voz baixa, saindo da posição em que estou, mas ele continua me segurando em seu colo.

-Você estava bêbada. – a resposta dele me ofendeu, mas ele está certo, fazer o quê? – Hoje já está sóbria. Ainda quer desistir?

-Claro que não. – foi automático.

-Está com fome? – Rá, eu senti a ironia por detrás da face séria dele e nas palavras. Ainda bem que o Emmett bobo não está totalmente lacrado atrás desse todo sério.

-Não.

Ele explodiu em uma risada que eu me afasto um pouco, de susto, realmente por esta eu não esperava. As mãos dele seguram meus braços outra vez, fazendo força por cima dos machucados e eu faço uma careta de dor. Seus olhos ainda estão escuros, diferentes, mas é visível que ele voltou a ser o brincalhão.

-Boa resposta.

-Eu sou esperta. – ok, sentada no colo do vampiro que quer meu sangue, não posso me considerar esperta demais.

-Não muito. – a voz é dita tão baixa que eu fico a olhar a boca dele e meu erro começa ai. – Ainda está aqui, ainda está perto demais, e eu ainda estou... – a boca dele encosta-se à minha, mas que inferno. O hálito gelado dele me deixa tonta. – Com fome.

Podem chamar um médio, eu perdi de vez o controle.

* * *

_continua..._


	8. Capítulo 7

**N.A.:** _Agradeço de verdade a quem leu... sinceramente._

_**Gabby e Janete** os comentários são lindos e aqui está a continuação, espero que gostem!_

_E para quem leu e não comentou, please, comentem..._

_Boa Leitura!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Minhas unhas, não tão grandes, cravaram onde foram colocadas, uma no pescoço dele e a outra no cós da calça. Se a calça fosse de um tecido mais fino, eu a teria rasgado. A força que tive que fazer para me mover devagar nesse momento foi algo sobrenatural. Eu entendi perfeitamente a fome dele e eu sei que qualquer imbecil lhe saciaria a fome. Mas eu não vou. Já disse que não desisti de nada.

Me levanto devagar, os olhos colados nos dele, suas mãos soltando devagar meus braços. Não posso nem pensar em fazer movimentos bruscos ou ele pode se revoltar. E a última coisa que se quer é revoltar Emmett com fome. Qualquer tipo de fome que seja.

-Acho que vou me afastar agora. – digo quase que totalmente fora de seu corpo. Mas já sentiu a força de um vampiro? Nada se compara. Ele me puxa para seu colo outra vez, acabei de ganhar hematomas lindos na cintura. Os quais vão ficar aparentes em pouco tempo.

-Fugindo?

-Não. – eu tinha que ter sido sincera. Não acho que seja mais uma boa idéia mentir para ele.

-Então, fique. – ele sorri o sorriso torto que eu gosto e cola os lábios nos meus.

Tenho que ser sincera, eu entendo a Bella com relação a querer ser transformada logo. É praticamente impossível resistir aos lábios deles, que parecem imãs me atraindo. Não, eu não posso aproveitar, mas eu simplesmente NÃO CONSIGO RESISTIR.

É tão mais forte que eu, que estou a me considerar o pior tipo de pessoa da face da Terra. Sério. Sinto-me tão ridícula por não conseguir matá-lo e acabar com essa idiotice que chego a ficar brava. Mas ter essa atitude não descansa a postura de Emmett contra mim. E eu tenho que ser sincera, ele sabe o que está fazendo.

Detalhes sórdidos, sim? As mãos acabaram de soltar minha cintura recém marcada para deslizarem por minhas costas, puxando-me contra ele. Agora me encontro presa contra seu peito e músculos, e eu sinto frio. A boca dele não se abre um milímetro, o veneno deve estar inundando a boca dele nesse exato momento. Eu tenho pleno controle de todos os meus membros, e quero todos eles enroscados nesse vampiro.

Movo meus braços para seu pescoço, apertando-o contra mim. Minhas pernas se enrolam em sua cintura, meu quadril de encontro ao dele. Minha língua trilha os lábios frios de Emmett, e eu quero tanto que ele abra a boca que acabei de gemer de frustração. Ele ri divertido.

-Que bom que acha isso engraçado. – eu digo, batendo minha boca novamente contra a dele. Deus, meu juízo acaba de sair pela porta.

Eu sei que ele é um vampiro, que pode me matar e que pode beber meu sangue sem ter que pedir minha permissão. Mas vamos lá, tente você tirar a mão de um vampiro como Emmett, fazendo as coisas que ele está fazendo e sorrindo do jeito que ele sempre sorri. Sério, é praticamente impossível. Não, não é _praticamente_ impossível, é TOTALMENTE impossível.

-Está com fome?

Por que ele tem que me perguntar isso? Mais é claro que estou, inferno. Fome de poder tocar a pele dele, de poder deixá-lo perder o controle, e com um pouco de sorte, não me matar. De bônus, essa falta de controle vai me saciar também. E nesse momento foco minha mente só nisso, e empurro bem para o fundo o medo de morrer trucidada nesses braços enormes.

-Morphine?

Ah, mas que morra!

Tudo bem, não é assim também. É a voz da Denise e agradeço a todos os santos e padroeiros por ter trancado a porta, ou a morena já estaria aqui dentro, verificando que meu nível de sanidade está na sola de meu lindo tênis. Emmett ainda está me segurando contra o corpo dele, seus lábios dando o sorriso torto que me faz sorrir também. Seu corpo se move contra o meu, pela primeira vez, indicando as segundas e terceiras intenções que ambos temos. Opa, grandão, Denise está lá fora e ela sabe bem que acordo com o mínimo barulho.

-Morphine?

Ela chamou duas vezes, não terá terceira. Denise vai meter o pé na porta e não vai demorar nada. Emmett riu do meu desespero recém incorporado e me segurou com mais força contra ele, buscou meu lábio inferior e o beijou, me libertando logo em seguida.

Levanto mais rápido do que achei que conseguiria e me viro, indo para a porta, mas antes chuto a taça de vinho para que ele a pegue. Antes mesmo de me virar, novamente, para a porta, ele já havia sumido da sala e a taça estava na pia. Respirei fundo e sabendo bem que quando abrir a porta Denise vai entrar como furacão e me interrogar até a verdade sobre minha aparência. Vamos lá, não?

-Por que não respondeu? – ela está parada no batente, os braços cruzados e os olhos semi-cerrados.

-Dormindo.

-E se bateu durante o sono? – os olhos apontam para meus braços. Graças a Deus que ela não viu minha cintura. Perante meu silêncio, ela continua. – Ele está aí, não?

-Entra.

-Não posso. Peter e eu vamos treinar. Passei pra saber se quer ajuda nas estratégias mais tarde. – os olhos dela varreram a sala, tentando achar vestígios de Emmett. Se decepcionou, querida, ele já sumiu faz tempo. – Mas acho que já tem toda a ajuda que precisa.

Odeio sorriso sacana. E ela sabe, mas faz mesmo assim. Ela adora me perturbar de verdade.

-Encontro vocês em meia hora.

Fechar a porta na cara dos outros é pura falta de educação. No momento minha educação está junto de meu juízo, escondidos em algum canto que eu não sei onde é e nem se algum dia vou conseguir recuperá-los. Viro-me e Emmett já está na sala outra vez, sorrindo aquele sorriso idiota e me fitando de novo que me diz que não vou sair daqui a meia hora daqui de dentro.

Ah, mas eu vou sim. Me esquivo dele e me viro, ando até a cozinha e paro perto da geladeira. Melhor longe, bem melhor.

-Está com fome, é melhor ir caçar algo. – eu deixei bem claro o tipo de fome que eu estava indicando para ele.

-Vai entregar as estratégias?

Viro-me bufando e raivosa, odeio perder. Sério.

-Sabe muito bem que sim.

Ele ri e vai embora. Eu quase nem vi a porta se abrindo e fechando.

* * *

-Meia hora, certinho, hein?

Denise me conhece bem demais para saber que só vou surrá-la um pouco por isso. Ela está a bater repetidas vezes no saco de areia, enquanto Peter e todos os outros escolhidos no dia de ontem se cansam em esteiras, cordas, lutas e acrobacias. Vejo Mou sentado ao fundo do galpão, realmente é a última pessoa que quero ver hoje.

-Só suas pernas não estão marcadas.

Ok, vir de shorts, blusa de mangas e tranças no cabelo não ajudou em nada. Mas Denise é a única que falaria algo sobre as marcas. Talvez Peter também se arrisque, porém duvido que ele o faça. Paro ao lado dela, observo enquanto ela bate com as mãos enfaixadas por faixas cirúrgicas no saco de areia. A força da morena é quase que inacreditável.

-Estou perdendo a cabeça. – digo bem baixo e ela me olha como se entendesse perfeitamente o que digo. E ela entende, já passou por isso.

-Nós sabemos. – essa voz irritante do Peter às vezes me cansa. Ele se coloca atrás do saco de areia e o segura para que Denise bata com mais facilidade.

-Não me lembro de ter lhe chamado. – Sim, sou sem educação mesmo. Não o chamei para essa conversa.

-Achei que não iria fazer isso. – ele comenta. Ignorou minha grosseria, acho que percebeu que não estou para brincadeiras, e me responder seria péssimo para ele.

-Não estou fazendo nada. – Rá, não consigo nem _me_ convencer disso, imagine convencer outras pessoas. Ainda mais pessoas que eu conheço há muitos anos e que me conhecem também.

-Se marcou sozinha?

Ok, essas marcas chamam mais atenção do que realmente deveriam, ou do que eu gostaria. Mas eu vou fazer o quê? A única que pode entender a atual situação aqui é Denise, mais ninguém. E outra, eu faço o que bem quero, os outros olhando torto ou não.

-Peter. – Denise diz como se fosse um aviso, mas eu não digo nada, apenas fico ali do lado, olho enquanto ela bate outra vez no saco, dessa vez com mais força, fazendo o corpo de Peter ir para trás.

-Peter nada, Denise. Ela tem que saber. – Denise parece que vai arrancar a cabeça dele com as próprias mãos. Mas espera lá, o que está acontecendo?

-Mou tem que contar para ela, não você. – a voz dela está baixa, não querendo que ninguém que está perto escute. Isso me perturba um pouco, afinal, o que está acontecendo?

-Mou vai te tirar das operações. – Peter diz.

O QUÊ?, não consigo verbalizar isso. Merda.

-Nós ficamos sabendo agora. Ele te viu ontem como o Emmett, indo para sua casa.

Pela minha falta de resposta Peter se aproxima e balança a mão na frente de meus olhos. Acho que morri mesmo, porque a única coisa que consigo fazer nesse exato momento é marchar até onde está Mou e olhá-lo com ódio. Acho que nunca fiz isso em toda a minha vida, desde que o conheci.

-Vai me tirar das operações? – grito.

Ok, reação errada. Mas a única que consegui ter. Todos. TODOS estão me olhando, esperando a reação de Mou, eu inclusive. Ele me fita, os olhos presos bem fundo nos meus e sei que isso o irritou, mas já nem ligo, quero alguma resposta. E quero AGORA!

-Sim. – ele continua me fitando. – Não irá nos grupos de assalto, nem liderara nenhuma das operações.

-Por quê? – estou descontrolada, eu gritei outra vez. Dessa vez mais alto.

-Envolvida com o vampiro.

Vamos lá, eu quase desmaiei. Como é que Mou pode pensar uma coisa dessas de mim? Eu sou a _Cleaner_ que ele treinou e ensinou com tanto gosto a achar, capturar e matar vampiros. Sou a que comanda as operações, que organiza assaltos, escolhe e treina os novos Agentes. Ele não pode fazer isso comigo. Não pode!

-Pois bem. – eu não vou ficar aqui, vou embora.

Viro-me e começo a andar nervosa na direção da porta, Denise e Peter estão no meu caminho, meio que me impedindo de sair. É até engraçado, parecem dois guarda costas, braços cruzados e olhando torto.

-Aonde vai? – Mou pergunta, continuo de costas.

-Embora.

-Se for, não precisa voltar.

Vacilo um passo, respiro fundo. Estou na frente de Peter e Denise, e o olho nos olhos. Dói deixar os dois para trás, mas não vou ficar aqui. Mou me conhece bem demais para saber que essa sua frase só vai me fazer seguir em frente.

-Me deixem passar.

Denise afasta um passo, saindo da minha frente, mas Peter não e eu o olho fundo nos olhos, nervosa o suficiente.

-Agora.

Denise não me deixa dar um passo quando Peter se afasta e então ela começa a me seguir, ouço Peter imitar a morena e ignoro até sair do galpão, eu resolvo que isso é uma péssima idéia.

-Voltem.

-Não. – eles respondem ao mesmo tempo. Eu até acho graça, mas não vou me virar e olhá-los nos olhos, porque eles farão cara de coitados e eu vou deixá-los vir comigo. Mesmo nem sabendo aonde vou.

-Voltem. – eu continuei andando para minha casa.

-Não. – eles responderam em uníssono outra vez.

-Vou pegar minhas coisas, fique com ela. – ouvi Peter dizer para Denise e correr para um outro lado, abrindo rapidamente uma porta e a fechando logo em seguida.

Eu deveria estar feliz pelos dois serem tão fiéis, afinal hoje em dia é meio que _complicado_ achar pessoas assim. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que isso é bom, não é. Eu não sei para onde vou, nem muito bem o que vou fazer, não posso ser responsável por mais duas vidas. Principalmente por duas vidas que eu estimo mais do que as outras.

-Por que estão fazendo isso? – pergunto entrando em casa, deixando Denise me seguir. Abro a porta de meu quarto, acho rapidamente tudo que quero.

-Morphine, por mais que amamos Mou, amamos mais você. – ela sorri da porta do quarto, me vendo colocar algumas roupas dentro da mochila. – E você nos treinou, nossa lealdade é sua.

-Estão cometendo um erro. – puxei todas as balas Festim possíveis da gaveta de munição na minha cômoda.

-Claro, mas vamos mesmo assim.

Ouço passos apressados na sala e vejo Peter entrando nervoso e com uma mala na mão, seu sorriso indica que eu poderia atirar em sua perna, ele ainda me seguiria se arrastando. Denise pisca pra mim e se vira, sai correndo. Tenho certeza que vai para sua casa, arrumar a mala.

-Pegou munição para as 9mm? – ele me pergunta, e isso parece um dia normal, como se fossemos fazer assalto algum covil infestado de vampiros sanguinários.

-Peter... – eu começo e o olho. Mas meu erro é esse, e só esse.

Quanto mais você se envolve com as pessoas que podem morrer lutando a seu lado, pior é na hora da luta. Mas com esse mundo virado do modo que está, é praticamente impossível não se importar, não se envolver. Principalmente se a pessoa em questão tem cara de bobo e um sorriso gigante. É algo tão natural se envolver com Peter que você sente todas as emoções possíveis em uma só. De uma só vez.

-Escute. – ele joga a mochila no chão, anda até bem perto de mim, tirando algumas mexas do meu cabelo de meus ombros. – Querendo ou não, gostamos de você. – eu sou obrigada a rir. – Você nos ensinou tudo, não vamos te deixar sozinha. Não hoje, nem nunca.

-É, vai ter que nos agüentar. – Denise já está de volta, mochila pronta.

-Vão ser expulsos.

-Já fomos. Só por te seguir, já fomos expulsos. – ela diz e dá de ombros. Aparentemente, a lealdade deles realmente é comigo. Legal.

-Vocês são loucos. – me viro e continuo a jogar munições no compartimento separado da mochila, ao lado de meus tops. Mala interessante de se ver. – Não sei nem para aonde eu vou.

-Ah, mas nós sabemos.

Eu poderia deixar passar a entonação de Peter nessa frase, mas puxo o zíper da mochila com força e levanto meus olhos para os dele, olhando-o com certa raiva. Eu não acredito que ele está a fazer piadinhas sobre os vampiros em um momento como esse.

-Ei, ei, ei. Não estava brincando. Temos que ir para lá. – ele se defende, se afastando na direção da porta.

-Ele está certo. – Denise diz, mas sua voz me avisa que ela quer tudo, menos ir para lá. Porém, como ela mesma disse, a lealdade dela está comigo, e Denise fará o que eu fizer, e irá para onde eu for. – É o único lugar que podemos ir.

-Eu não vou. – estou mais do que decidida a não ir para aquela casa. É exatamente por causa de Emmett que estou nessa furada. Não vou ficar mais afundada nessa situação indo direto para os braços dele. Mesmo que sejam braços fortes e maravilhosos.

-Ah, então vamos ficar zanzando de madrugada nas ruas e esperar por ataques dos sanguessugas?

Ok, ela tem razão. Mas mesmo assim, seria arriscado demais ir para lá. Afinal, eu nunca quis tanto matar alguém como eu quero agora. Emmett e seu nariz idiota tinham que me colocar nessa enrascada? Que inferno. Com tantos humanos se oferecendo para os vampiros, _eu_ tinha que ser sua Cantante?

-E além de tudo isso, precisamos preparar o ataque para amanhã, pois sábado o pessoal daqui vai tentar entrar em Volterra.

Peter diz isso com a simplicidade que chega a me assustar. Espera, ele acha que vamos os três fazer o assalto a Volterra, chegarmos vivos no décimo quarto andar e vamos pegar o que queremos e sair andando como se fossemos donos do lugar?

-Não vamos a Volterra. Somos só nós três, é impossível. – eu digo e sinto que estou meio desesperada.

-Claro que não. – ele balança a cabeça e sorri, enquanto pega a mala do chão. Por que eu odeio tanto quando ele sorri pra mim desse jeito? Ah, lembrei, é porque sempre tem uma idéia suicida me esperando depois desse sorriso. – Vamos com os Cullen.

Certo, ele está com problemas mentais. Mas Denise também parece ter, porque apesar de não gostar de estar com os vampiros, ela está sorrindo e concordando com o que Peter disse.

-Os Cullen, eles não vão aceitar.

-Você não sabe. – Denise rebate e puxa minha mochila da cama, indicando que quer sair dali logo.

Dou de ombros, é mais fácil deixar que os Cullen digam que não vão aceitar essa babaquice do que eu tentar convencê-los aqui. Deixo que Denise e Peter vão para a sala, vou me trocar e aí sim, podemos sumir daqui.

* * *

Coldre nas costas, armas e facas guardadas, casaco, botas, calça e regata. Cabelos preso, mochila pronta, casa praticamente vazia. É o meu fim na Divisão. E eu saio pela porta da sala sem pensar nisso. O estranho de se viver entre pessoas no subterrâneo, é que você se acostuma a vê-las andando de um lado para o outro, sempre fazendo milhões de coisas diferentes e ignorando você. Agora, passando com Peter de um lado e Denise de outro lado, as pessoas se afastam, nos dando passagem, como se fôssemos monstros. Bom, alguém espalhou a notícia bem rápido. Pelo menos Peter parece estar se divertindo.

-As chaves. – eu lembro aos dois, pegando as chaves que temos da porta de aço e jogo as três para um rapaz perto da porta, abrindo-a para nós.

É. É isso, o fim, acabou e não vou ficar me remoendo. Mou escolheu desse jeito e eu não vou me fazer de culpada porque ele quer. Não sou e não serei culpada só porque ele está no comando. Não fiz nada de errado, e pronto. O túnel parece mais escuro do que jamais esteve, e eu sinto um arrepio ao pensar que é a última vez que passo por aqui. Aparentemente, Denise e Peter também estão com essa mesma sensação.

Abro o alçapão e Denise passa primeiro, depois Peter e, quando estou a subir, ouço a mochila de Denise e a mala de Peter baterem no chão, enquanto ele destrava a arma e ela puxa as facas. Ótimo, emboscada de despedida. Impulsiono o corpo pra cima, soltando a mochila com uma mão e segurando a arma com a outra. Aponto na direção oposta para que os dois estão, se é emboscada, os sanguessugas estão em todos os lugares.

Mesmo que com o sol claro, eu consigo divisar sombras escuras no galpão, mas nada se move na direção em que estou. Ouço Peter rir e Denise bate a cintura com a minha. Estranho por demais tal reação. Só viro minha cabeça e percebo que um carro e duas pessoas estão parados diante dele.

Tá, eu já ouvi essa história de vampiro ficar brilhando e parecendo um disco de discoteca na luz do sol, mas ver realmente isso acontecer, eu nunca tinha visto, não com essa intensidade. Viro-me totalmente, com a arma abaixada e olho fixamente para os dois vampiros que estão parados a minha frente. É quase inacreditável acreditar que algo tão belo, possa ser tão mortal.

* * *

_continua..._


	9. Capítulo 8

**N.A.:** _Oi pessoas, nossa, eu vi que o pessoa colocou a fic no alerta, mas não comentou. Assim fico triste._

_Vamos lá, agradecendo:_

_**Gabby:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo._

_**Janete: **Eu totalmente penso no Ryan do Blade Trinity quando escrevo o Peter. E ele e a Denise terão sua vez, mas ainda vai demorar. Ah, você vai querer matar a Rose, sério. Mas tudo tem explicação e tal..._

_Marilia beta foda. Amo-te.  
_

_Boa Leitura!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

-Vou ter que pagar o Emmett. – o loiro diz e acena nos cumprimentando.

-Eu te disse para não apostar contra ele. – Alice responde, aproximando-se alguns passos, insegura. – Vi vocês. – explica porque está ali.

-Entendi. – eu digo me sentindo a mediadora, apesar de ver que Denise guardou as facas e já está com a mochila nas costas, e que Peter travou a arma e já a colocou no coldre. Estão confiando demais nesses vampiros. – Nos viu indo embora?

-É, e resolvi ajudar. – o rosto dela se tornou sério e ela fala, mas não parece que fala com a gente. – Emmett sabia que ela reagiria assim, a conhece bem.

-Ele apostou contra você qual seria minha reação? – eu perguntei ao loiro, esqueci o nome dele.

-Sim. – a simplicidade de sua resposta me deixa constrangida, sou tão transparente assim?

-Mas você não é par dela? – Peter pergunta, aproximando-se com cautela de Alice, sorrindo. – Por que apostou contra?

-Alice, às vezes, não me conta as coisas. – eu até entendo o porquê disso. Que vida teria graça se você soubesse exatamente de tudo que fosse acontecer em cinco minutos?

-Às vezes você não merece. – a voz de cantora de pop me faz relaxar, guardar a arma e pegar a mochila. Ela se vira pra mim, olhando exclusivamente em meus olhos e sorrindo largamente. – Bella quer vê-la.

Opa, vampira recém-criada querendo ver um humano? Só se for para refeição. O loiro juntou as sobrancelhas e ficou bem sério, como se estivesse pensando demais em um assunto e estivesse ficando com dor de cabeça.

-Não se preocupe, ela ainda não acordou. – ainda não? Demorava cerca de três a quatro dias para o veneno entupir suas veias e te matar. – Mas quando acordar vai querer falar com você.

-Viu isso também? – pergunto andando na direção do carro. O loiro continua com as sobrancelhas juntas.

-Não. Ela disse para mim e para Jasper, antes de... – ela inclinou a cabeça, entrando no carro, no banco do passageiro.

Jasper! Agora não vou esquecer. Mas, ei, espera, ela foi transformada ontem, o veneno demora de três a quatro dias para agir completamente no corpo do louco que aceitou passar por isso e ela quer me ver depois da transformação? Eu não vou ficar todo esse tempo lá. Sento-me no banco atrás do passageiro e Alice se vira um pouco, olhando-me e sorrindo.

-Conversaremos melhor quando chegarmos, ok?

Já não falei nada, o melhor é esperar mesmo.

* * *

O caminho até a casa foi no mais total silêncio. Só não digo sepulcral porque ficaria muito referencial aos mortos no banco da frente. Eu queria, e queria muito, chegar a casa, poder descer do carro e pedir por Deus para tomar um banho. Eu acho que mereço um banho relaxante e calmo depois das situações que vivi hoje. Mas o pensamento de tomar banho com Emmett na mesa residência me deixa meio com o pé para trás.

Chegamos a casa e Jasper estaciona o carro na garagem que eu nem tinha reparado que existia. Carros extremamente chamativos estão estacionados e acumulando poeira, eu vou ficar em silêncio. Deixei minha belezinha para trás e se pensar demais nisso vou começar a chorar.

Entramos na casa, eu sou a última a passar pela porta, querendo mais que tudo que esteja mais vazia do que da última vez que estivemos aqui. Mas a primeira pessoa que vejo é Rosalie, a mulher de Emmett. Ótimo.

Sabe quando te encaram e você sente que realmente olhares podem matar? É, ela está assim comigo, e não é nada agradável sentir isso. Mas por Deus, ninguém explicou pra ela que eu não tenho culpa de nada disso?

-Rosalie. – Carlisle diz descendo a escada bem devagar, entrando na frente da loira com olhar de assassina. – Alice nos avisou de seu contratempo. – adoro eufemismos. – Podem ficar quanto tempo quiserem.

-Não será muito tempo. – eu digo. E se depender de mim, não será mesmo.

-Sintam-se em casa.

Eu tive que rir. Como é que eu iria me sentir em casa com a loira psicopata me fitando daquele jeito porque o marido dela resolveu que é uma boa idéia se encantar pelo meu sangue? Eu iria ficar armada até debaixo do chuveiro. Não vou matá-la, mas ao menos faço estrago nesse rostinho perfeito.

-Emmett está caçando. – ela me diz, como se eu tivesse feito alguma pergunta. – Quando Alice nos avisou que viria para cá, ele resolveu caçar. – notei Denise ao meu lado, ela também não gostou da entonação de voz da loira. – Pra poder não te matar.

-Que atencioso. – eu _tive_ que debochar, é mais forte que eu.

-Você é a Cantante dele. E ele não quer lhe matar. – a voz dela me revelou que isso era algo extremamente inédito.

-Ele já teve outras? – a pergunta parece irritar a loira, eu resolvi completar a frase. – Cantantes. Ele já teve outras Cantantes?

-Já. – a resposta foi apenas um sou de cobra sibilando. – Morreram.

Interessante. Não vou me expressar dessa vez. É melhor que eu fique em silêncio, mas minha curiosidade martela tão alto que acho que qualquer um na casa poderia ouvir. Porém, é seguro ficar em silêncio e não perguntar se ele também quis dormir com todas essas outras Cantantes. Seria indicar as intenções de hoje de manhã e acho que a situação já está complicada como está.

-Venham, separamos um quarto para vocês.

Alice parece alheia às coisas ao redor dela. Nunca parece se abalar, nem quando a irmã quer arrancar o pescoço de alguém. Nós três seguimos para o segundo andar atrás de Alice, é inacreditável como ela parece flutuar escada acima. Eu sou abrigada a sorrir ao imaginar como essa garota tão delicada caça e mata a presa a dentadas. Algo digno de se filmar.

-Caso não queiram ficar juntos... – ela começa, mas Peter já entrou no quarto e falou "Nem ferrando" bem alto. Às vezes ele me mata de vergonha.

-Não precisa, Alice. Obrigada.

Entro no quarto, um pouco mais leve por me livrar da mochila, por estar sem Emmett por perto e por sair da zona do olhar de Rosalie. Claro, eu entendo totalmente a loira, se eu fosse casada com Emmett e outra aparecesse e ele não conseguisse tirar as mãos dela, eu ficaria assim também. Principalmente se estivéssemos juntos por quase um século.

Duas camas, uma de casal e uma de solteiro. Aqueles móveis não combinavam com o restante da decoração, posso imaginar que eles reorganizaram tudo para que nos hospedassem. Eles definitivamente são diferentes dos outros vampiros. O tapete que cobre o chão é de um vermelho forte, estilo vermelho-sangue, meio assustador. As paredes de cores claras, lençóis brancos, milhões de travesseiros e dois guarda-roupas. De onde eles tiram dinheiro para terem uma casa desse tamanho e com móveis assim?

Opa, não quero saber. Extremamente arriscado. Me afundar demais na intimidade deles não vai me fazer bem. Um barulho de gente caindo me assusta e corro para a porta por onde vi Peter passando alguns segundos antes de Denise. Cena digna de pena, Denise sentada sobre o peito dele, segurando seus braços e rindo. Aparentemente houve uma pequena luta e Peter saiu perdendo. Ou não, não sei bem, e nem quero saber de verdade.

-Duas crianças. Eu tenho duas crianças como companheiros de luta.

Saio do quarto achando graça, querendo na verdade conversar com Carlisle, aproveitar que os dois estão se agarrando – pra bem ou pra mal – e que Emmett não está. Quero ter uma séria conversa com o doutor, perguntar algumas coisas de grande importância.

Carlisle está na sala com as mesas enormes e eu entro me sentindo um pouco intrusa, a mulher dele está sentada ao seu lado, ambos conversando baixo, apenas movendo a boca como se estivessem tremendo de frio. Os dois me olham ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo e Esme se levanta.

-Sente-se, querida. – ela é eternamente maternal, não? Mostra-me a cadeira do outro lado deles da mesa e me sento.

-Atrapalho?

-Não. Apenas conversávamos sobre Bella. – com toda essa história eu me esqueci de Bella fora transformada. Meu medo cresceu naquele momento, onde ela estava?

-Como ela está?

-Ótima. Na verdade, é uma das melhores transformações que já presenciei.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, não saberia o que falar sobre isso. Para mim ainda era estranho pensar em transformações para vampiros. Principalmente alguém que eu conhecia antes como humano.

-Carlisle, preciso falar com você. – tanto ele quanto Esme me fitaram, ficam sérios, aparentemente, eu estou séria também. – Vocês sabem que buscamos o que está no décimo quarto andar, não?

Ótimo, Esme sorriu de forma maternal pra mim outra vez, como se o que eu tivesse dito fosse que o Papai Noel não apareceu e esqueceu de me deixar o presente. Nenhum deles me respondeu até agora, Carlisle parece um pouco sério demais para uma pergunta como a que fiz, era só ele responder sim ou não. O que pode ser tão complicado?

-O que acham que se encontra no décimo quarto andar? – essa pergunta me pegou desprevenida.

-Como assim, o que achamos que está no décimo quarto andar?

-Morphine, quem lhe contou que há algo precioso no décimo quarto andar em Volterra?

Hesitei. Uma lembrança idiota e imbecil que me dizia que tinha algo de importante dentro de Volterra, que os Volturi guardavam esse segredo. Lembrava de Mou me falando sobre esse segredo, sobre como deveríamos recuperá-lo. Lembro de que cresci ouvindo isso, que ele ouviu isso quando era mais novo, pelo pai dele. Que esse segredo era extremamente antigo, tão antigo quanto os vampiros que o guardavam.

Ele nunca havia me dito quem contara ao pai dele, mas na verdade, estava tão absorta por vingança e matança que não pensei. E nem depois eu vim a pensar sobre isso, porque eu quero tanto que seja verdade sobre esse segredo que já nem penso sobre como ele veio parar em nossas mentes, em como e porquê o passamos para frente. Eu só tinha um objetivo desde os nove anos, desde a Tomada, que era entrar no décimo quarto andar e recuperar a salvação da raça humana. Recuperar o que era de direito nosso.

-Mou me contou quando fui morar na Divisão. Cresci ouvindo sobre o décimo quarto andar. – eu forço a cabeça, eu tenho que lembrar de alguma prova sobre o segredo. – Escuto isso há tanto tempo que me lembro pouco da origem.

-A origem é da Resistência. – Esme responde delicadamente, sorrindo e tentando não me fazer ter um ataque do coração com essa revelação.

-Da Resistência? Por que fariam isso? Seria a eliminação de sua raça também.

-Nós sabemos. – as palavras dele não são tão firmes, parece que não acredita que isso seja mesmo algo que possa destruí-los. Muito estranho.

- Os Volturi guardam um segredo, não? Eu quero esse segredo. Quero poder dar a salvação para a Tomada.

-Vocês ao menos sabem o que é esse segredo que tanto procuraram? – Rá, essa eu sabia.

-Um livro. A salvação dos humanos.

Ok, eu poderia ter sido menos enfática na palavra "humanos", mas eu tenho tanto orgulho de estar tentando isso que às vezes esqueço as outras coisas que estão ao meu redor.

-Um livro que pode salvar toda a raça humana?

Certo, essa voz de "não acredito que você acredita nisso" é incrivelmente desagradável. Odeio quando ficam a me fitar e parecem que pensam que você é louca e precisa de internação. Eu sei que confiar a salvação dos humanos em um livro é loucura, mas vá lá, eu cresci ouvindo sobre isso. E muitos relatos são contados dos que sobrevivem ao décimo quarto andar. Não gosto do modo que Carlisle fala da fé que tenho nesse livro.

-Vai ajudar a destruí-los. Tem toda a história dos Vampiros.

-E acha que, colocando a mão nesse livro, vai erradicá-los do planeta? – esse ceticismo está começando a ferver meu sangue. Ops, acho que ele acaba de escutar meu coração acelerar os batimentos, fez uma cara de pedido de desculpas. Não adianta, loiro, já me ofendeu.

-Podemos tentar. Teremos uma ajuda, ao menos. Melhor que nada.

Carlisle concorda, talvez achando que pisotear minha fé em um mundo melhor não seja uma boa idéia. Oras, é meu planeta, minha raça, minha vida de que estamos falando. Ele pode não acreditar que eu vá conseguir, mas eu vou tentar e abrir caminho para os próximos que tiverem a mesma fé que eu. E eles sim, vão conseguir.

-Carlisle o livro é real?

Essa é a pior pergunta que eu já fiz, sério. Não que eu duvide do livro, mas pode ser que a informação foi passada tantas vezes que acabou se destorcendo. Acontece.

-Existe um livro. – Carlisle afaga as costas da mulher e sorri pra ela, como que a acalmando. Seus olhos dourados são tão intensos e sinceros que eu realmente não consigo acreditar que ele possa estar me enganando ou tentando me iludir com algo que não seja a realidade. – Existem muitos segredos que envolvem os Volturi. São tão antigos e tão misteriosos que não se pode ter certeza de quando vieram e para aonde vão.

-Mas esse segredo... – ele não pode matar minha esperança.

-Morphine, entenda uma coisa. Quando houve a Tomada, muitos foram contra, alguns acabaram mortos, outros fizeram a Resistência. – a voz dele se tornou tão melancólica que achei que ele começaria a chorar. Se fosse possível, claro. – Não há como te dizer que vá encontrar a cura para o que somos, porque não há. – essa certeza dele me deixa tão insegura, por que me sinto assim? – O que pode encontrar, que é o que sabemos que eles guardam no décimo quarto andar, são as histórias. As lendas.

-Eles já foram derrubados alguma vez na história?

Eu não acreditava piamente, como muitas pessoas, de que era a primeira vez que os vampiros tomavam controle do mundo. Era quase que impossível crer que com o poder de destruição deles, e com a força essa fosse a primeira vez em milhões de anos que eles se rebelaram. Era quase como acreditar em Coelhinho da Páscoa.

-As lendas dizem que sim. Que eles já fizeram uma Tomada, há muito anos atrás.

Sabe, o sorriso que Carlisle me dá agora parece a de um avô contando histórias da Guerra que ele participou há muitos anos. E eu escuto e sorrio de volta, talvez eu esteja realmente enganada sobre todos dessa família. Eles não vão se virar contra mim, não vão querer meu pescoço, nem meu sangue, eles apenas querem que o mundo volte ao que era antes.

-Acha que consigo chegar ao décimo quarto andar?

Esme se levantando na velocidade deles e me olha um pouco mais séria.

-Não gostaria que tentasse, querida. – ela olha para Carlisle e depois para a porta de entrada da sala. – Mas você está mais do que decidida e é obstinada. Desejo-lhe toda sorte.

Esme é uma mãe mesmo. Não me conhece, não sabe nada sobre mim, mas ao mesmo tempo, posso ver que quer cuidar para que eu fique bem, para que eu não sofra. É, está ficando impossível não amar esses dois. Vampiros idiotas!

-Obrigada. Os dois.

Me levanto virando-me e vendo que Rosalie está parada na porta, me fitando e aos pais. Ok, ela está começando a me irritar.

-Olha, pode arrancar meu pescoço se quiser, mas não é minha culpa, ok? Não pedi isso e não quero isso. Emmett, não é meu e nem eu sou dele, eu apenas estou no meio dessa confusão.

Ela continua a me fitar, os olhos mais escuros do que o dourado quente e sincero que Carlisle e Esme tem. Eu desisto, acho que ela não quer entender isso, essa é a verdade. Balanço a cabeça e olho no chão. Vejo uma mala grande, pronta. Olho a loira, ela agora está fitando Carlisle e Esme. Opa, peraí, o que está acontecendo?

-Vou pegar o carro. – eu nem pisco e ela já sumiu. Olho Carlisle, ele me fita triste.

-O que está acontecendo?

-Rosalie está indo embora. – Esme está olhando pela janela, Carlisle parece que vai chorar outra vez quando me responde.

-Por quê?

Ninguém me responde, mas vejo Carlisle se levantar e Rosalie já está outra vez a meu lado. Não, mas ela não pode ir embora. Por que ela quer ir embora?

-Não quero separar essa família. – e é bem real isso.

-Não está, eu apenas não quero mais ficar aqui.

A loira se vira, pega a mala na mão e sai da casa. Carlisle junta-se a ela antes que eu possa puxar ar para meus pulmões e gritar dizendo que não é possível que eu fiz isso. Eu não acredito que quebrei uma família. Esme me segura pelos ombros, devagar, levemente.

-Não se culpe. Ela apenas precisa de tempo.

Eu nunca quis tanto ter morrido quando o assassino atacou minha casa, matando minha mãe. Talvez então essa família não se separasse, Emmett e ela ainda estariam juntos e Denise e Peter estariam em segurança na Divisão.

-Acalme-se, tudo dará certo. – espero que Esme tenha razão.

* * *

_continua..._


	10. Capítulo 9

**N.A.: **_É fato, vou parar de postar a fic, gente! Mta gente coloca a fic no alerta, mas não comenta... como vou saber se está legal?_

_Please, comentem._

_Gabby e Jane, obrigada por comentarem. Esse capítulo tem algumas algumas amostrar de carinho... ahauhauha_

_Marilia valeu por betar._

_Boa leitura pessoal!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Minhas emoções estão à flor da pele. Após Rosalie sair com Carlisle, subi até o quarto e vim para o banheiro, sem dizer nada para Peter e Denise. Me senti em um filme B, sentada no chão perto da pia, chorando de raiva. Já muitos anos que eu não chorava de raiva, mas hoje deixei tudo que estava acumulado sair. Odeio me sentir vulnerável, odeio ser fraca, mas aparentemente o mundo resolveu cair na minha cabeça e não há nada que eu possa fazer.

Tirei minha roupa e entrei no banho, deixando a água quente tentar arrancar da minha pele todo o ódio que sinto. Bom, não é muito fácil. Já faz quase uns bons vinte minutos que estou com o chuveiro ligado, mãos espalmadas nos azulejos a minha frente, água caindo com força em minhas costas. É relaxante se você quiser que seja, mas deixa de ser se você fica pensando em seus problemas. Nossa, eu odeio ser problema na família dos outros. De verdade, odeio mesmo.

Alguém está batendo na porta, mas talvez minha falta de resposta o faça ir embora, quem quer que seja. Aparentemente estou enganada e a pessoa acaba de abrir a porta. Ora, mas que novidade, Emmett. Puxo a toalha e me enrolo, mesmo debaixo da água.

-Saia.

-Não.

Conheço pessoas teimosas, mas ele ultrapassa níveis astrofísicos nesse quesito.

-Emmett, por favor.

-Você quer nos eliminar?

Ok, pergunta profunda e aparentemente o Emmett sério está aqui novamente. Desligo o chuveiro, mas não saio do box, estou só de toalha e toda vez que fico perto do Emmett minhas roupas parecem querer sair correndo sozinhas. E dessa vez só estou de toalha e isso não é muito bom.

-Não vocês em particular. – eu respondo sincera, eles em particular não, apenas parte de sua raça. A parte assassina.

-Saiba que não conseguirá.

-Obrigada, era o incentivo de que eu precisava. – minha voz se lota de sarcasmo. O vejo se aproximar do vidro escuro do box, os olhos dourados estão tão vivos e fortes que é impossível não olhar.

-Não matará os vampiros da Resistência?

-Não.

-Acha que a Divisão deixara um pedaço da ameaça vivo?

Hum, ele me pegou. Eu nunca havia pensado nesse lado. Claro, eles já provaram estar ao nosso lado, mas se eu conseguir os segredos dos Volturi, achar um modo de derrubá-los e de eliminá-los, a Divisão deixaria os Cullen, e as outras famílias da Resistência continuar a existir? Não havia pensado nisso.

-Falarei com eles.

-Você está envolvida com nossa família, falarão que está sendo emocional.

EU ESTOU.

-Darei um jeito. – minha voz não convenceria nem um surdo.

Emmett sorri de lado e eu não consigo não sorrir, é quase que automático. O vejo abrir a porta do box, me afasto um passo. Ah, não. Lá vou eu ficar com mais marcas roxas do que já estou.

Nesses últimos vinte minutos eu tentei entender essa atração idiota que sinto por esse vampiro idiota. Já consegui começar a compreender. Ele é um vampiro, só por isso se torna a coisa mais linda, um predador cheio de atrativos. Eu, a presa imbecil, corro atrás. Claro, ciclo natural da porcaria do reino animal idiota.

Mas é tão estranho que eu saiba que ele é o predador e eu a presa, e ainda queira me jogar em seus braços. E como eu quero me jogar em seus braços. Mesmo que seja errado, que vá contra o que acredito e contra tudo que eu sempre lutei. Tá, acho que estou ficando repetitiva.

-Por que faz isso comigo? – vamos embromar, sou ótima nisso.

-_Isso_, o quê? – ele está exatamente a minha frente, o frio dentro do box é quase que demais.

-Me provoca.

-Porque posso.

Rá, engraçadinho. Olho dentro de seus olhos, vendo pequenas faixas de dourado mais claro, misturadas ao restante da íris que parece serem de um mel queimado. Nossa, eu preciso sair daqui.

-Como está Bella? – qualquer assunto é assunto agora.

-Morta. – isso eu já sabia.

Opa, presa. Os braços dele me seguram, sua roupa se molha com a toalha encharcada. Meu rosto está perto do dele e Deus me ajude, eu quero tanto ficar mais perto desse vampiro que acho que é praticamente impossível pela física a proximidade que quero.

-Emmett.

Ahhh, mas é claro, estremecer enquanto digo o nome dele ajuda muito. Ele sorri de novo, as mãos apertam minhas costas. Mas que merda, Emmett, se continuar assim, não vai sobre pedaço de Marybeth para contar história. Minha respiração está acelerada, acabei de descobrir. Minhas mãos já agarram os ombros dele, puxando-o – sem sucesso algum – para perto de mim. Mas ele vem sozinho, sua boca a milímetros da minha, seus olhos presos aos meus, o corpo forçando-se para junto do meu.

-Morphine?

Ah, mas isso não é possível. É a segunda vez que Denise atrapalha minha tentativa de me acabar nos braços grandes e fortes de Emmett. Ok, controle, Morphine, controle. Giro minha cabeça para ver Denise e Jasper parados na porta do banheiro, ambos nos fitando como se o mundo fosse acabar e estivesse começando por ali. Claro, se eles não saíssem do banheiro nesse mesmo momento, o mundo deles vai acabar.

Emmett ri inclinando a cabeça para trás e me solta, eu quase caio. O olho e depois para os visitantes insuportáveis. Será que Peter liga se eu der um tiro em Denise? Seria só um. E será que Alice vai se importar de ter que juntar alguns pedaços de Jasper espalhados pela casa? Hum, acho que Carlisle pode se chatear. Inferno.

-O que foi? – ops, quase gritei.

-Vim te chamar para ver a coleção de cd's que eles tem. – Denise me dá aquele sorriso que diz "eu sabia que você não iria resistir" e eu fico ainda mais séria. – Mas depois você vai.

-Já terminei.

Saio do box, Emmett ainda está lá. Não olho para trás e passo para o quarto, vou até minha mala na cama e vejo Peter entrando no quarto. Pronto, era realmente o que me faltava, a trupe está completa.

-Ei, tomando banho de toalha?

Ele graceja, quero ver se vai continuar a fazer isso quando ver Emmett molhado também. Abro minha mala e Denise, Jasper e Emmett ainda estão ali. Ouvi o ar se deslocando com velocidade para perto de mim e seguro minha arma que está no colchão. É uma mania tão difícil de perder.

-Ei, tomando banho de roupa, Emmett?

Tá, Peter é meio lerdo. Mas pelo canto de olho, estou a ver que o sorriso dele está morrendo, dando lugar ao entendimento. Um entendimento que ele realmente não gostou. Volto minha atenção a minha mochila, afastando as roupas indesejadas e vasculhando pelas que quero. Mas calma lá, essa multidão vai ficar por aqui me observando?

-Será que todos vocês podem me dar licença?

Um por um eles saem, Peter por último, esperando que Emmett saia. Será que ele vai ficar guardando a porta para que o vampiro grandão não entre enquanto me troco? Com certeza. É de rir. Peter e seu ciúme, chega a me dar alegria, é como ter um irmão mais novo ciumento. Uma calça larga, blusa e tênis. Não estou na minha casa pra ficar andando de calcinha e sutiã, mas não seria uma boa idéia ter uma casa minha pra poder fazer o que eu bem quisesse.

Prendo os cabelos molhados e abro a porta, Peter está de costas pra mim. Eu quase caí para trás de dar risada, ele me olha, não achando tanta graça.

-Pare de ser ciumento.

-Você está envolvida com ele. – Ok, isso pareceu uma bronca. Não gostei nem um pouco.

-Não lhe diz respeito. – levanto o pé para dar um passo em frente, para passar por ele, mas ele segura meu braço, fecha os dedos por sobre as marcas roxas doloridas. Mas que merda, Peter.

-Gosta dele, não?

-Gosto, Peter. Pronto, está mais feliz agora que me fez dizer em voz alta?

-Ele não, mas Emmett está. – essa voz mais baixa e suave, eu conheço. Viro minha cabeça para ver Edward parado perto de nós. Oh, é quase ótimo vê-lo ali.

-Edward.

-Morphine. Peter.

Peter o cumprimenta, mas não solta meu braço. Na verdade, ele acaba de fechar ainda mais os dedos nele, me deixando muito nervosa. Ok, eu realmente não queria machucá-lo, mas não estou a ver saída. Seguro seu punho com minha mão livre, aperto-o e meu pé vai de encontro com seu joelho, chutando-o para trás.

Oras, ele não gritou, mas caiu de joelhos, e me levou junto, sem soltar meu braço. Bem que Edward poderia me ajudar, não? Bom, aparentemente não.

-Só quero que veja o que está fazendo, Mary. – a voz cheia de dor de Peter me deixa com remorso. Que merda.

-Eu sei. Mas eu sei o que estou fazendo. – com a mão que seguro seu punho, o solto e lhe faço carinho no rosto. – Confie em mim.

-Posso fazer isso. – ele sorri e me solta por completo. É, quero ver ele se levantar sozinho. – Agora me ajude que você ferrou completamente meu joelho.

Edward e eu damos risada, mas o machucado não acha tanta graça assim. Oras, era só ter me soltado antes quando deveria e não teria que ter passado por isso. O ajudo a levantar e o vejo entrar no quarto, mancando e falando palavrões. Eu continuo a rir.

-Está com muitas marcas. – Edward diz, agora mais próximo de mim. O olho, só para constatar que seus olhos estão bem mais escuros do que me lembro.

-Há quanto tempo não se alimenta? – ele sorri parecido com Emmett e inclina a cabeça para o lado. – Deveria comer algo.

-Estou esperando Bella acordar, para podermos ir juntos.

Romântico, tenho que concordar. Ele está a passar fome esperando que a namorada dele, uma ex-humana, acorde da transformação para vampira, sedenta por sangue e querendo matar qualquer um que esteja na frente. É, sacrifícios que o amor exige.

-Você tem uma mente interessante.

-Deveria ficar longe dela. – eu aviso, ele dá risada. Mas é uma risada cansada, dá pra perceber.

-Bella ficava assim. – ele encosta a ponta do dedo em uma das marcas em meu braço. Mas que merda, vamos voltar a esse assunto? Eu deveria ter colocado uma blusa de manga cumprida. – É só que...

-Ela fez a escolha dela, Edward. Um dia você a perderia, não seria pior?

Ele inclina a cabeça novamente, como se estivesse pensando seriamente no assunto. Claro, sei os motivos que ele tinha para não transformar Bella, mas ele continua o mesmo, mesmo depois de matá-la. E talvez seja esse o fato, ele teve que matá-la.

O sorriso que ele acaba de me dar confirma minha suspeita. É, se a vida fosse justa não teria graça. Eu pelo menos acho que não.

-Ela acordará quando?

-Dentro de um dia ou dois, Alice vê isso.

-Isso é bom. – eu realmente queria vê-la. Seria a primeira pessoa que conhecia humana e vampira. E isso me jogava na única pergunta que eu nunca fizera. – Como foi que acabaram juntos?

Nos encostamos na parede oposta a porta do quarto em que eu, Peter e Denise estamos, Edward parece tão cansado que realmente poderia dormir se seu corpo permitisse. Ele sorri pra mim, um sorriso cúmplice. Hum, mas um dessa família que eu começo a deixar ocupar espaço em minha mente. Achei que Esme, Carlisle e Emmett já estavam ocupando todo o espaço possível.

-Na cidade. Ela estava escondendo-se com a mãe. – ele fecha os olhos, acho que trazendo as imagens para a frente dos olhos, revivendo o momento. – Eu quase a matei.

-Por quê?

-Se pudesse entender como é forte. – ele abre os olhos, quase recuo um passo. As íris estão ainda mais escuras, mas é algo tão certo que ele não me atacara que fico onde estou. – É como se o sangue realmente cantasse. Nos chamando.

-O que fez? – eu estava realmente curiosa, apesar de saber o final da história.

-Conversei com ela, lhe contei a verdade. – os olhos dele se encheram de dor. – Ela nem ao menos recusou, não ficou com medo. – aquilo parecia lhe infligir dor, era bizarro. – Dois dias inteiros com ela e eu já me controlava. Bella, não.

Eu ri, entendia exatamente o lado dela. Era completamente impossível ficar longe deles quando estão perto demais.

-Ela me disse isso. Eu a machuquei tantas vezes, fiquei tão... – ele nem precisou falar o que ele sentiu, deu pra ver na cara que ele fez. – Aos poucos fui me controlando, aprendendo. Ela também. Três anos depois, e aqui estamos.

-Três anos? – ele havia agüentado três anos com Bella humana e com o sangue dela lhe tentando? Nossa, que força de vontade.

-Eu a amo. Isso ajudou.

Fico em silêncio, já nem sei o que dizer mesmo. O amor deles me parece tão absurdo e ao mesmo tempo, parece ser tão certo. Afinal, ela é a Cantante dele, e ele é o amor da vida – e morte – dela. Não acho que o final dessa história diferente poderia ser outro. Hum, era estranho gostar de histórias românticas, já que essa parte da minha vida sempre esteve em último plano e sempre foi um desastre.

Oh, que vergonha. Edward ri de mim e eu seguro minha barriga com força, ela acaba de fazer um barulho alto e monstruoso. Ouço passos rápidos subindo a escada e vejo os cabelos claros de Esme balançando a minha frente. Os olhos dela estão semi-cerrados, um pouco assustadores tenho que dizer.

-Quando foi a última vez que comeu, Morphine?

Hum, boa pergunta. Merda, não me lembro. Deus, eu não me lembro quando foi a última vez que comi alguma coisa. Como é que estou conseguindo parar em pé? Bom, talvez estresse e nervosismo estejam me sustentando. Não acho que seja seguro contar isso pra ela, vou levar uma bronca enorme.

-Ela não lembra. – Há, Edward, que dedo duro do caramba.

-Não é muito certo. – a voz maternal dela me fazer sentir culpada. Odeio isso. – Emmett.

É engraçado, ela não elevou a voz em nada, apenas o chamou como se ele estivesse ali do nosso lado, e de repente, ele estava. Deve ser um caos poder ouvir tudo em toda parte da casa. Sem segredos pelo visto.

-Emmett, leve Morphine e os amigos dela para comer. – a frase dela me parece tão surreal que eu dou risada. Edward ainda está na minha mente, então também ri.

-Acho melhor ficar longe de minha mente, último aviso.

-Edward. – Esme lhe repreende um olhar severo pela primeira vez. Uau, nem quero ver outra vez.

-É um pouco difícil. Ela é... – ele pensa antes de continuar a frase. – Criativa.

-Vou considerar como um elogio. – sorrio pra ele, que balança a cabeça e se vira, voltando para um quarto bem no fim do corredor. Será que Bella está lá?

-Vem, Miss Criatividade, vamos te arranjar uma comida.

Rá, essa frase ficou tão pornográfica na minha mente. Não sei bem, mas acho que ouvi Edward rindo lá do quarto.

* * *

_continua..._


	11. Capítulo 10

**N.A.:** _Olá, pessoas! Agradecendo a galera que comentou, e ao pessoal que colocou a fic no alerta._

_Gabby e Janete, amo as duas pelos comentários. Espero que gostem desse capítulo aqui..._

_Marilia obrigada por betar._

_Boa Leitura!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Cozinha. Tá, vamos lá, uma comparação básica para que eu possa expressar a loucura que isso é, sim?

Uma cozinha básica consiste em: geladeira, fogão, mesa, cadeiras e pia.

Cozinha dos Cullen: uma mesa enorme de metal, oito cadeiras, uma geladeira com duas portas, uma enorme pia com três torneiras, um balcão com fogão embutido, microondas, panelas penduradas em ganchos estranhos e mais milhões de outras coisas.

Ok, pensa comigo, para que eles precisam de tudo isso se eles jantam _ursos_ na floresta mais próxima?

Me sento enquanto, aparentemente, Alice vai nos fazer algo. Não pergunto o quê, pode ser que eu não vá gostar da resposta. Nem dez minutos depois, temos vários pratos diferentes, e só agora me vejo salivando. Nunca comi tanto em toda minha vida, isso eu posso garantir. Não entendi como, mas aparentemente macarrão com molho, carne, peixe, salada e arroz branquinho combinavam melhor do que eu esperava. Comi e não tinha tempo de respirar ou falar, então os menos esfomeados – Denise e Peter - respondem as coisas por mim, quando Emmett, Alice e Jasper me perguntaram as coisas.

-Por que Morphine? – Jasper pergunta, sentando-se na ponta da mesa. Eu respondo com a boca cheia, mas Denise põe a mão na minha boca, me calando.

-Ela não sente dor. – os três vampiros me olham. Era melhor que eu explicasse. Engoli uma grande quantidade de macarrão com molho muito quente. Acho que queimei a garganta.

-Eu sinto menos dor que as outras pessoas.

-Por quê? – Alice pergunta sorrindo.

-Eu nasci com um certo desvio, então eu não sinto tanta dor. Sou como aquelas pessoas que tem a síndrome de insensibilidade à dor, sabe? É super rara, mas existe. Eu tenho algo assim, mas em um nível muito mais baixo. – Emmett sorri pra mim. Rá, agora ele entende porque eu não reclamo quando ele me aperta, mas que eu fico roxa depois mesmo assim.

-Por isso que ainda não sentiu que seus pontos inflamaram? – Jasper pergunta, e eu esqueci completamente que tinha tomado um tiro. Nossa, como ele pode saber?

Engoli mais uma bela porção de macarrão e balancei a cabeça, espero a comida realmente descer por minha garganta, e aí sim abro a boca para falar.

-Como sabe isso? – Jasper infla o nariz e as narinas dilatam. Oh, o cheiro. – Está tão ruim assim?

-Não, está apenas no começo.

Oh, então tá. Balanço a cabeça e olho para Alice e tento sorrir enquanto como e falo. Mas que falta de educação. Bom, ainda estou com muita fome, fazer o quê?

-Poderia dar uma olhada depois? Ou pedir para Carlisle fazer isso?

-Ei, eu cuido dos seus machucados. – Denise reclamou, rindo quando Emmett ficou sério. Aparentemente, ele quer falar com Carlisle e ele quer ajudar.

-Mas porque você tem apelido...?

-Nome de Guerra. – Peter interrompe Jasper, que parece não se importar com isso. A curiosidade dele parece ser bem genuína. Legal.

-Por que tem nome de Guerra e eles não?

-Quando fui para a Divisão, Mou soube que eu tinha esse pequeno problema. Poucos dias depois ele me contou que Mou é um nome de Guerra e que eu deveria escolher um, já que éramos os primeiros na Divisão da nova área, que pouco tempo depois se chamaria de área dos Agentes. – bati o garfo em um pedaço de carne. – Denise já havia me chamado de 'pequena sem dor' quando nos conhecemos, mas eu teria deixado Mary se Mou não me lembrasse constantemente que era o nome da minha mãe.

-Marybeth?

-Não, só Mary. – eu respondi meio sem realmente querer. Odiava falar da minha mãe. Ainda doía tê-la perdido daquele jeito.

-Morphine combina com você. – Alice diz e eu percebo Jasper concordando rapidamente.

-É apenas pra ter um nome de Guerra, não faz muita diferença. – dou de ombros. Isso é verdade mesmo.

-Mas prefere que lhe chamem de Morphine e não de Marybeth. – o loiro fez uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

-Sim, mas é porque cresci sendo chamada de Morphine. Dos nove aos vinte. Fica difícil agora atender por Marybeth.

-Entendo. – Alice sorri e continua. – Bella. O nome dela mesmo é Isabella, mas ela odeia. Mas ela nunca deixaria Bella ser um nome de Guerra.

Dou risada e os vampiros também, já Denise e Peter não entendem totalmente o porquê de estarmos rindo. Mas é que eles não conseguiram ver Bella como eu vi. Ela é humana, totalmente humana. Cheia de fraquezas, limites, medos e frescuras. Opa, não mais, mas era assim. Então chamá-la de Bella agora é como se fosse parte dessa nova identidade que ela está começando a assumir. É um nome de Guerra sem realmente conseguir ser.

Depois de pararmos com as risadas, comemos em paz por vários minutos, as perguntas se acalmando e, finalmente, parando. Os pratos são colocados na pia gigante e vejo que os quatro estão se levantando. Alice e Jasper chamam Denise e Peter para verem o resto da casa, enquanto eu continuo a comer. Eles acham que eu não percebi a risada que Alice deu para Emmett enquanto saiam do cômodo. Ela é bem pouco discreta para uma vampira com quase cem anos.

-Você consegue comer mais do que eu.

-Estou há alguns dias sem comer. – digo engolindo a última garfada da refeição. Ok, eu comi algo que umas quatro pessoas famintas comeriam brincando.

-Vai morrer assim.

-Acho que a probabilidade de morrer de fome é menor do que morrer perto de você. – opa, mal-humor pós-refeição.

Ele ri inclinando a cabeça para trás. Sou só eu ou mais alguém já percebeu que Emmett vive a rir?

-Podemos ver Carlisle e cuidar dos pontos inflamados?

Vamos para a sala. O vampiro médico já está lá, nos esperando e sorrindo. Certo, Carlisle vai me mostrar agulhas, tesouras e coisas que eu vou odiar ver, mas com Emmett me ocupando a mente, talvez nem perceba. Sento de lado no sofá, de costas para Carlisle, ele pede para ver os pontos e eu me sinto meio sem graça de tirar minha blusa em sua frente, mas vá lá, ele já me viu sem blusa. Ele me costurou da primeira vez.

Tiro a blusa e fico de top, e Emmett sentado bem a minha frente, com os olhos dourados grudados nos meus enquanto Carlisle me toca com a ponta dos dedos, gelados demais. Mas não presto muita atenção, porém aparentemente, somente alguns pontos inflamaram, nada demais. Ele diz que vai retirar a linha presa na pele e que isso pode doer.

-Se sangrar, vai conseguir se controlar?

Emmett está na mesma posição, porém com as mãos fechadas em punho. Seu sorriso sumiu quando Carlisle disse que poderia doer, e eu fiquei curiosa. Ele estava preocupado comigo? Ou preocupado com ele mesmo?

-Não.

-Vai me matar? – eu pergunto sorrindo e então me apavoro, o cheiro de meu próprio sangue chega a meu nariz. Emmett me fita tão fixamente que realmente estou com medo dele me atacar. Ele estava brincando quando falou não há pouco, né?

-Ele não vai. – Carlisle responde, mas Emmett continua a me fitar daquele jeito meio psicopata.

-Como resistiu ao meu sangue no dia em que levei um tiro?

-Não resisti. – sua voz é tão profunda que eu me movo um milímetro para trás.

-Não se preocupe, ele não vai lhe fazer nada.

Ok, Carlisle dizer isso não ajuda em nada. Eu que estou vendo a cara de sede do vampiro gigante na minha frente. Eu que estou com medo.

-Não me mordeu. – eu volto o assunto.

-Alice e Edward.

Oh, os irmãos o seguraram. Interessante.

-Mas não vai agora. – eu sorrio, implorando que meu sorriso não parecesse ser falso demais. Aparentemente, ele o convence. Emmett está a sorrir fracamente pra mim e ouço Carlisle dizer:

-Pronto. Fechado novamente.

Já? Toco com a ponta dos dedos o lugar onde estavam os pontos e encontro pequenas bandagens. Melhor assim, a pele vai se regenerando e fica nova sem que eu precise me preocupar em rasgar pontos novamente.

-Passe essa pomada, vai ajudar na cicatrização. - E antes que eu tivesse oportunidade de agradecê-lo, ele sai da sala. Emmett, ainda está me olhando, fitando-me de forma divertida. Ok, não entendi onde está a piada nessa história toda.

-Tenho mais controle do que você.

-O quê? Não entendi. – e não entendi mesmo o que ele disse, eu estou sobre controle.

-Você não tem controle, eu tenho. – Ah, mas que metido. Morra, Emmett, _morra_!

-Você é um vampiro, é tentador pra mim, faz parte da sua natureza de predador sanguessuga. – eu explico, puxo minha camiseta e a coloco. – Eu sou tentadora pra você enquanto tiver sangue e viva.

Ops, acho que me exaltei na explicação. Ele não parece muito feliz com o que falei. Mas vou fazer o que se é mais pura verdade? Ele vai me acha atraente até que eu morra, depois pode muito bem voltar correndo para a loira perfeita. Pra mim, ele continuará sendo atraente eternamente. E como eternamente não se encaixa pra mim, posso muito bem ficar a esfregar isso em sua cara.

-Rosalie me disse que já teve outras Cantantes. – comentário idiota para fazer agora, mas a curiosidade me inunda.

-Sim. – a voz dele me deu certo receio de continuar a conversa. Mas já disse que sou curiosa a um nível perigoso?

-Morreram, não?

-Sim.

Oh, ele precisa ser sincero assim? Não poderia disfarçar por alguns instantes? Talvez tentar me enganar?

-Você é igual Bella.

-Por quê?

-Sabe bem que fomos feitos para matar, que não vai conseguir ficar longe, que a cada maldito segundo você corre perigo, que vai cair em tentação, e que vai me destruir.

-Bella queria participar disso, queria fazer tudo isso que você acaba de dizer.

Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove, dez. Exatos dez segundos para ele inclinar a cabeça levemente para trás e rir. Ri aquela risada que eu adoro ouvir, aquela risada que o torna mais humano, que o faz parecer vivo. E eu pouco resisto a essa risada. Na verdade, não resisto nem um pouco a essa risada. Ele abre a boca e os lábios se curvam, em um sorriso lindo. A garganta dele deixa o som escapar e eu ouço como se ele estivesse a segurando dento de uma garrafa por vários anos e fosse necessário para a minha sobrevivência ouvi-la. É limpa e divertida. Anima qualquer um que estiver por perto.

-Bella ama Edward.

-Então você não me ama? – ele pergunta rindo. Não vou nem me dignar a responder. Levanto do sofá e o sinto segurando o meu cotovelo, apertando os dedos frios e fortes contra meus ossos.

-Ok, não é porque sinto menos dor que os outros que eu não goste de meus ossos, inteiros e nos devidos lugares. – ele sorri e se levanta. Ai, ele não vai se aproximar demais, vai?

-Não me ama? – ele sorri daquele jeito idiota que sabe que eu gosto, mas não vou cair dessa vez.

-Não.

-Melhor assim. – não entendi de novo, está ficando difícil manter uma conversa civilizada assim. – Fica mais fácil pra você me odiar depois disso.

Eu cogitei em perguntar o que era, mas as palavras não conseguiram deixar minha boca. Ele acaba de me prensar contra ele, colando nossas bocas, sem abrir os lábios, suas mãos me seguram pelas costas e seu quadril faz pressão por sobre o meu. Ok, eu entendo essa história de estar perdendo controle porque meu sangue é uma coisa tentadora e tal, mas essa história de me assediar já deixa de lado a parte de ser Cantante e passa a ser a parte de ser sexualmente atraente pra ele.

Deus, eu disse mesmo sexualmente atraente? Estou envelhecendo.

Eu poderia chutá-lo, socá-lo, afastar minha boca, mas de nada adiantaria. As duas primeiras porque não surtiria efeito no corpo de pedra dele, e a última eu não tenho força de vontade suficiente para fazer isso. Ah, vá lá, sou humana, posso ter fraquezas.

Sinto as mãos de Emmett trilhando minhas costas, subindo por cima da camiseta, como se isso fosse impedir o frio ártico de sua pele. Suas pernas estão moldando as minhas, me puxando para sentar em seu colo. Oh, que lindo. Estamos na mesma posição em que me entreguei de bandeja pra ele na noite passada.

Sua boca descola da minha e consigo olhar em seus olhos. Não estão escuros como costumamos ver em garotos quando estamos em situações como essa. Na verdade, os olhos de Emmett continuam claros, dourados, mas o modo como ele me olha é que é completamente aterrorizante. Qualquer pessoa sã estaria correndo e gritando, mas eu não vou fazer isso. Não posso, é o mais correto a se dizer agora.

Não posso, porque não quero. A pele dele é gelada, mas eu não ligo. As mãos dele me machucam com a certa falta de delicadeza, mas eu não ligo. Não ligo que a casa esteja cheia de pessoas que podem – e vão – nos ouvir. Que qualquer um pode passar por ali e nos ver nessa situação. Eu não estou dando a mínima para mais nada, eu apenas quero Emmett e pronto.

Pode ser que eu esteja empolgada e fique meio sem saber o que fazer, mas eu estou perdida aqui. Ele é igual aos outros homens? Não do modo que pensou, mas do modo "poder fazer". Poder ele pode, mas consegue? Ai, que confusão do caramba!

-Emmett. – trago a atenção dele para minha boca. – Você... é... faz...

Ele nem me deixou terminar, está a rir como uma hiena. Odeio tudo isso, mas pela reação que comecei a sentir, é, acho que ele é igual a qualquer outro rapaz. Sorrio maliciosa e me inclino, colando-o a mim e roço minha boca com a dele, estremecendo pelo frio e pela pressão que as mãos dele fazem em minha cintura, empurrando-a para baixo.

Minhas mãos estão mais rápidas que minha mente. Enquanto penso em tirar sua camiseta, meus dedos já estão grudados no tecido, puxando-o para cima. Ele deixa a peça sair de seu corpo e eu – imbecil, idiota, humana demais – suspiro. Uma idéia do que estou olhando? Pele clara, lisa, músculos esticados por debaixo dessa pele linda. E não são músculos quaisquer, são músculos bem trabalhos. Deus, quando ele morreu, deveria ser um garoto que adorava se exercitar. Só a morte não faz tudo isso.

Irresistível: algo que você não consegue negar, não?

Então eu considero Emmett parte irresistível, parte irritante. É quase como se minhas mãos passassem a se mover sozinhas, escorrendo dos ombros largos dele até a barriga, agarrando o cós da calça. Deus, cadê minha razão? Ah, claro, ficou lá na Divisão junto com várias outras coisas minhas. Meus olhos se colam em minhas mãos, corro a ponta dos dedos por sua pele lisa e fria, mas que é tão macia ao toque.

Suspiro e ele ri. O olho nos olhos, suas mãos acabaram de achar acesso a minha pele, entrando por debaixo da camiseta. Os dedos logo se atrevem e passam acariciando a lateral dos meus seios. Tecnicamente eu arqueei, mas na verdade, lhe dei mais acesso a meu corpo. Poxa, eu já disse, sou humana e ele me tenta.

-Emmett. – sussurrar o nome dele apenas o deixa mais instigado. Ótimo.

Sua boca busca meu ombro, suas mãos já estão perdidas em minha pele por debaixo da camiseta e do top. Opa, lembrei de algo, totalmente inapropriado para a ocasião, mas necessário de ser perguntado.

-Você as matou como?

A boca dele descola do meu ombro, seu corpo trava debaixo do meu e a resposta vem, mas não em palavras. Ah, merda! Seus olhos me fitam tão sérios que eu sinto meu coração acelerando, minha respiração falhando e minhas pernas se movem sozinhas, me tirando de cima dele. Ele as matou enquanto as tinha.

Merda.

* * *

_continua..._


	12. Capítulo 11

**N.A.:** _Pessoal, adoro seus comentários. E o número de alertas na fic ficaram maiores, mas os comentários não. Comentem, amores..._

_Uma NC pra incendiar vocês.  
_

_Marilia, obrigadinha!_

_Boa Leitura!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Os olhos dele fitam meu rosto com certo divertimento, parece até que há algo de engraçado entre a frase que eu disse e a reação dele. Oras, o que tem de engraçado nisso? Não consigo ver a parte engraçada de ele ter matado as outras duas Cantantes enquanto dormia com elas.

-Emmett, as matou enquanto estava dentro delas?

Ele ri. Pra mim já chega. Viro-me e pretendo sair da sala antes que ele tente me impedir. Mas é impossível, dois passos meus e o terceiro é impedido pelo corpo do vampiro. O olho nos olhos, quero mesmo que ele sorria e eu tenho motivos para começar a gritar.

-Está com medo?

-Quer a verdade? – eu acho que é uma hora excelente de ser sincera. – Sim. Não quero você perto de mim.

-Um pouco tarde pra isso.

Ok, eu deveria estar a gritar socorro nesse exato momento. Mas não dá, não dá, merda. Ele me segura outra vez, dessa vez a nuca é que é machucada. Depois terei que me virar com a dor de algum jeito. A boca dele ainda com aquele sorriso imbecil.

-Por que tenta fazer papel de vilão, quando é o oposto?

Certo, minha voz era para sair alta, imponente e sarcástica ao mesmo tempo, não baixa, tremida e apagada. Deus, ele vai me matar desse jeito. Ops, parece que deu certo o que eu falei, ele pára de sorrir e me olha bem fundo nos olhos. Ah tá, é pra que eu esqueça como que se movimentam as pernas.

-Nunca disse que não era o vilão.

Ambos desatamos a rir, aparentemente, eu sou rápida também e assim que sinto suas mãos soltando devagar minha nuca, vou em direção à porta. Ele vira e me olha, ainda rindo do que ele falou. Tá, não é lá tão engraçado, mas eu adorei. Adoro vê-lo rindo.

-Vou ser sincera, Emmett, isso não é certo.

-E mesmo assim vai fazer.

-Vai me forçar? – o desafio. Mas que merda, eu tinha que fazer essa pergunta?

-Corra.

Gosto dele por isso, é sincero. Ele me deu alguns segundos de vantagem, suficiente para que eu suba correndo a escada. Saco, ouvi o ar se deslocando a meu lado, ele acaba de passar e vai estar me esperando dentro do quarto.

Abro a porta do quarto e lá está ele, parado perto da cama, sorrindo, ainda sem camiseta. Ah, mas isso é ótimo para minha sanidade que já não está lá grande coisa. Eu simplesmente não sei bem se consigo fechar a porta e ficar do lado de fora. Bom, como sei que não vou fazer isso, o melhor é me jogar de vez nessa situação, o que mais posso fazer?

-Eu tenho uma pergunta.

-Outra? – ele disse e eu realmente vi um sorriso malicioso se destacar em seus lábios.

-Estarei viva no fim?

Ele desata a rir, sem me responder. Ok, eu sobrevivo sem essa resposta.

Vou para perto de seu corpo, pego em seus punhos, coloco-os em minhas costas. Eu não preciso lhe dizer o que fazer, tenho a plena noção de que ele vai fazer de qualquer maneira, e uma bem melhor. Não estou esperando um rapaz delicado e galanteador, afinal, isso destacaria de Emmett e não é isso que quero. E o quero do jeito que ele é.

Sua boca volta a colar na minha, uma pena não poder beijá-lo de verdade, seria ótimo. Seu corpo é gelado demais, mas estou a ficar tão quente que realmente não me importo. Ele me puxa para junto de si enquanto senta na beira da cama, pondo-me em seu colo. Ok, é impossível resistir em beijar toda a pele lisa dele. Solto sua boca para trilhar leves beijos em seu pescoço, desço pelo ombro esquerdo, suas mãos apertam minhas costas, meus seios se comprimem contra o mármore que é seu peito.

Vou ficar lotada de marcas roxas, mas no fim o que importa mesmo é continuar viva, sair viva dessa seção de descontrole. Seus dedos puxam minha camiseta e levanto meus braços, tendo que distanciar minha boca de sua clavícula. Mas assim que o tecido me deixa, volto minha boca para onde estava, minha língua percorrendo cada pequeno pedaço de pele que tem entre o pescoço e o peito definido.

Ele ri, como se sentisse cócegas, mas é um riso diferente. Levanto minha cabeça para lhe fitar, suas mãos seguram com força o fim de minhas coxas, puxando-me contra ele. Minhas mãos ganham vida, como sempre, e meus dedos trilham seus músculos, arranhando-os, tentando deixar marcas. Claro, não consigo, mas é bom mesmo assim.

Emmett beija minha boca de leve, uma de suas mãos acaba de subir por minha cintura, sua pele roçando na minha como brisa. Engraçado, estou entregue de verdade. Os dedos apressados afastam meu top, rasgando uma de suas alças. Ótimo, acabo de ganhar uma marca avermelhada no ombro. Ele ri da minha cara de desaprovação e rasga a outra alça sem fazer esforço, deixando mais uma marca.

-Além de roxa, agora tenho que ficar com vergões?

-Você se recupera.

Certo, ele me deixa sem palavras. Por quê? Bom, após rasgar as alças do top e arrancá-lo de mim, ele segura com certa delicadeza um dos meus seios, eu inclino o corpo para lhe dar mais acesso. Deus, eu quero demais o corpo dele colado ao meu. Minha respiração está acelerada, meu coração bombeia tanto sangue que quase não consigo pensar com clareza.

Ele segura meu seio com mais firmeza, sua outra mão acariciando minhas costas. Minhas mãos – que ganharam vida – o puxam para perto de mim, eu movo meu quadril para cima e para baixo. Ele aprova esse meu movimento, acaba de deixar um barulho estranho estremecer sua garganta, nunca ouvi nada igual. O olho nos olhos, ele me fita com força, suas mãos me apertando contra ele.

-Emmett, eu gosto de minhas costelas.

Ri. Ele ri e relaxa o aperto, mas eu continuo a mover meu quadril, movimentos leves, curtos, maliciosos. Eu quero tanto provocá-lo que chega a ser algo como um crime.

Saio de seu colo, minhas mãos abrem com calma minha calça, deslizo o tecido por minhas pernas, ficando somente de renda. Certo, não sou mocinha de usar roupas de baixo curtas, cavadas e transparentes. Gosto de conforto, mas com estilo. Ele parece aprovar, está a sorrir.

-Bela escolha de cor. – comentário sem necessidade, mas entendi. É vermelho-sangue.

Empurro a calça para o lado com os pés, espero uma reação dele. Que vejo se mover devagar, de propósito, pra me provocar. Ele se levanta e prende os dedos no botão da calça jeans, abrindo-o como se não pudesse arrancá-lo e amassa-lo sem força nenhuma. Acabo de perceber que estou salivando, esperando que ele afaste logo o tecido do corpo.

Consigo ouvir o tecido roçando em sua pele clara, a ansiedade começando a me descontrolar. Ele chuta a calça para o lado sem força, sorrindo conforme acho que babo. Volto pra perto dele, minhas mãos cravam as unhas em seu ombro, eu o empurro para baixo, voltando-o a sentá-lo na beira da cama.

-Emmett, acho que esse seria um bom momento pra te contar uma coisa: – roço meus lábios no lóbulo de sua orelha, a língua o contorna. – Todos vão nos escutar.

-Tarde pra isso.

Eu dou risada. As mãos dele se espalmam em minhas costas, e descem rápidas, apertando e com certeza me marcando, senti leves dores, mas nada que vá me tirar a concentração. Meu quadril move-se para frente e para trás, as partes de meu corpo já tem autonomia, eu apenas presto atenção aos meus movimentos.

Um de seus dedos trilha o tecido de minha renda, até chegar em minha coxa, indo para a parte de dentro. Eu arqueio, gemendo. Ele ri e beija meu pescoço. Ops, travei de medo.

-Não estou com sede.

-Mas está com fome.

Lembro-lhe da conversa no chão de minha casa, ele ri. Eu movo meu quadril para perto do dele, forçando sua mão para mais perto da parte de dentro das minhas coxas. Ele reage, desce a mão por minha pele, nada delicado, apenas uma violência que seu porte físico já me disse muito tempo antes.

Ok, existem momentos em que as pessoas ficam insanas, perdem o controle e acabam por ferir outras. Eu sei que não machucaria Emmett com minhas mãos, mas poderia pegá-lo desprevenido, né? Com uma força que não sei de onde veio, espalmei as mãos em seus ombros e o empurrei para trás. Claro, ele ajudou, mas seu rosto mostrava que não estava entendendo onde eu queria chegar com aquilo.

Rá, até parece que ele é inocente assim, né?

Movo meu corpo mais para cima, sentando em sua barriga. Suas mãos acham meus seios outra vez, apertando-os ao ponto de doer. Bom, se eu estou a sentir dor, imagina as marcas que ficarão ali. Dou risada e me inclino, meu rosto na altura do dele.

-Ainda existe algo te incomodando? – ele pergunta. Rá, como ele é engraçado.

Eu não vou responder. Tem coisas que são mais fáceis mostrar. Meus dedos se fecham em sua boxer cinza e sou obrigada a dizer que o volume que se encontra dentro dela, me deixa feliz da vida. Claro, tenho que levar em consideração meu sangue, que ele quer me sugar até não deixar uma gota no corpo, mas é ótimo sentir que você consegue deixar uma pessoa nesse estado.

Empurro o tecido para baixo, deixando que ele retire. Hum, Emmett pelado debaixo de mim. Ok, eu estou com vontade de descer meu corpo e aproveitar essa sensação, mas é engraçado também quando se provoca, não só quando se é provocado.

Ainda com o corpo inclinado beijo seu pescoço, movendo meus seios contra seu peito. Tenho que confessar, o frio ártico do corpo dele é apenas um detalhe agora. Um detalhe minúsculo e quase que esquecido. Trilho beijos por sua pele, descendo conforme desço o corpo. Ele ri e geme ao mesmo tempo, parece um rosnado, na verdade. Sem deixar de ser excitante.

Com toda a certeza do mundo eu poderia ser partida ao meio com a força que ele usou para nos mudar de posição, mas ele conseguiu ser delicado a maneira dele. No segundo seguinte estava novamente sentada em seu colo, ele também sentado, me fitando e vendo minha reação. Eu poderia ter me controlado, mas não consegui. Nem tentei, na verdade.

-Ainda tem algo te incomodando.

Dou risada enquanto sento os dedos dele a rasgarem a peça vermelho-sangue. Ok, se continuar nesse ritmo de rasgar as minhas roupas ficarei sem nenhuma para usar. A peça some de perto e o sinto por inteiro. Certo, pensei que iria sentir a mesma coisa que senti com outros rapazes, mas é diferente. A força, não só física que ele emana, é tão diferente, arrebatadora e envolvente que eu não consigo imaginar nada mais a não ser estar ali.

Levanto o quadril brevemente, deixando que ele guie a situação, como se ele já não tivesse feito isso até agora. É intenso, principalmente com ele olhando dentro dos meus olhos. O quarto ao redor acaba de virar um borrão conforme ele desce meu corpo sem gentileza alguma, abrindo caminho para dentro de mim com força.

Eu deixo um gemido rouco escapar por minha boca, ele acha graça. Mas entreabriu os lábios, gemendo baixo e continuamente conforme começo a mover meu quadril. Ritmo calmo, leve e totalmente fora do esquadro do que ambos queremos.

Não à necessidade de ter o poder de escutar a mente dos outros como Edward, ou de ver o futuro como Alice, eu e Emmett nos entendemos bem nesse nível. Não tem necessidade das mãos dele se agarrarem em minha cintura, marcando e machucando, acelerando meu ritmo, mas ele faz. Não tem necessidade de cravar minhas unhas em seus ombros, porque não vou machucá-lo, mas faço do mesmo jeito.

Existe um modo de sincronia em que Emmett e eu conseguimos achar para nos entendermos, e é esse. Não importa o quanto de manchas, machucados e ferimentos eu saia daqui, o momento consegue ser perfeito. Chega então o descontrole, vejo seus olhos semi-cerrarem, perigosos e assassinos. Suas mãos me prendem com força pelas costas, ele aproxima meu corpo do dele, esmagando-me.

-Emmett. – não pedi socorro, não tentei tirá-lo de seu estado de descontrole, apenas sussurrei seu nome. Ele se move, certeiro, afundando-se em mim com mais força.

Tenho medo do que ele está fazendo. Odeio não conseguir olhar em seus olhos, ver o que se passa. Mas ele esconde o rosto na curva de meu pescoço, seu corpo movendo-se contra o meu, me fazendo sentir um misto tão forte de dor e de prazer que acho que nunca conseguirei me recuperar.

O máximo do prazer. Existem pessoas que passam a vida sem saber o que é isso, eu acabo de descobrir que ultrapassei meu limite com as últimas estocadas que Emmett deu. Meu corpo estremece, meus olhos se fecham, contraio as pernas fechando em um abraço pela cintura, minhas costas arqueiam e me sinto completa. Nunca pensei que outra pessoa pudesse fazer isso com outra.

Me recupero, sentindo que Emmett está parado me fitando, olhando como se eu fosse algo tão diferente de tudo que ele já viu. Ele sorri e antes que eu consiga acertar minha respiração, ele recomeça. Dessa vez, ele quer chegar ao máximo.

O ajudo, mexendo-me contra ele, beijando seus lábios com pequenos estalos enquanto ouço aquele som parecendo com um rosnado tremer em sua garganta. Por mais fora da condição humana que ele estivesse, Emmett teve uma reação extremamente humana agora. Seus olhos se fecham, a boca se contrai e seu corpo impulsiona para cima e para frente, como se quisesse alcançar mais fundo do que já estava. Meu corpo estremece com aquele máximo, como seu eu fosse recomeçar tudo agora que ele terminou.

Olhamos-nos nos olhos, algo aqui mudou. Não sei, não quero saber, mas algo aqui mudou e muito. Ele ainda parece querer me matar, parece que ri por qualquer coisa. Mas algo mudou drasticamente, e tenho certo medo do que isso pode – e vai – acarretar na minha missão.

Após vários minutos sentados olhando um nos olhos do outro, Emmett sorri, a boca abrindo-se com certa dificuldade. Deve ter sido complicado pra ele não cravar os dentes em mim e se saciar.

-É agora que devo correr por minha vida?

-Consegue correr?

A brincadeira tem seu fundo de verdade. Não pareço estar com nada quebrado, mas ele inclina o corpo para trás, apóia as mãos no colchão, me deixando ver todas as marcas que consigo em mim mesma.

Pernas com vários roxos escuros, nas costelas, braços, seios. Tudo tem marcas vermelhas e roxas. Parece realmente que se eu tentar correr nesse exato momento não vou muito longe. Ele ri da minha inspeção e eu rio também, chega a ser patético ficar desse jeito e ainda querer que ele continue a fazer mais alguns, contanto que eu tenha o que ele acaba de me dar.

-Consigo engatinhar, acho.

Ele levanta as sobrancelhas o sorriso malicioso estampa em sua boca e eu entendo a malícia na minha frase. Juro, disse na inocência para continuar a brincadeira sobre minhas funções.

-Acho que ficarei por aqui.

-Ótimo.

Seu corpo se junta ao meu, comprimindo-me em um abraço esmagador, mas que revela um pouco sobre aquela mudança que eu não quero saber. Sua boca busca a minha, apenas para apertá-las juntas, uma contra a outra e um novo calor percorrer as minhas costas. Meu gemido sai abafado e ele dá risada. Sou obrigada a fazer minha melhor cara de nervosa.

-Ria mais um pouco e vou me levantar.

-Gostaria de vê-la tentar. – ok, essa frase foi um desafio.

Inclino o corpo para trás, sabendo que nem um milímetro eu vou me mexer. Desisto no segundo seguinte, lhe olho, inclino a cabeça para o lado e finjo pensar.

-Ok, mais tarde.

Emmett ri o riso que o torna mais humano a meus olhos e eu, como sempre, dou risada junto. Ele desce a ponta dos dedos por minhas costas, acariciando minha pele quente com a sua gelada. Sentada em seu colo, nossos corpos colados, sem roupa alguma, meus olhos nos dele, tudo parece simples. Mas não acho que seja. Mesmo que minhas pernas estejam entrelaçadas em sua cintura, sua boca sempre a roçar na minha, logo isso vai terminar. Amanhã é o dia de morrer.

* * *

_continua..._


	13. Capítulo 12

**N.A.:** _Pessoas lindas, mais um cap. E esse com explicações... _

_Espero que gostem!_

_Gabby e Jane, espero que as teorias com a fazer sentido agora!_

_Marilia, obrigadinha pela betagem!_

_Boa leitura!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_24 de Janeiro, Dia da Tomada_

Era tarde, crianças brincavam na rua, pais e mães conversavam do lado de fora das casas. Ninguém prestava atenção nas notícias que começavam a pipocar em todos os noticiários. Mortes. As pessoas não sabiam o que acontecia a cada casa, começando pelos grandes centros, prédios, empresas, praças e hospitais.

Era difícil não se distrair em um dia de sol, quente, final de semana. Ninguém queria problema, dores, preocupações maiores do que a de seu filho não sair da calçada e ir para a rua. As pessoas queriam assistir o asfalto queimar, o sol queimar suas peles, o suor escorrer por suas costas, e as roupas colarem eu seus corpos cansados dos trabalhos na semana cheia.

Ninguém ao menos prestou atenção que o mundo parava de girar no sentido certo, ninguém percebeu que o lado escuro, sombrio e ignorado, saia das sombras. Ninguém percebeu que o mal dominava o bem, agarrava com unhas compridas e afiadas, os ignorantes e inocentes. Os despreparados e desavisados não viam o mundo começar debaixo de seus pés.

Um grito ecoou no começo da rua e todas as pessoas que estavam do lado de fora, conversando e rindo, se viraram naquela direção. Ninguém viu nada a não ser uma mulher correndo na direção deles, o rosto coberto de lágrimas, as mãos cheias de sangue, descalça.

Ela nada disse, nada gritou. Não houve tempo. No meio da rua, alguém a deteve, e os espectadores, não viram de onde ele viera, mas estava ali. Segurando a mulher chorando, segurando-a pelos ombros, cravando os dentes em seu pescoço. Um último grito ecoou da garganta dela. E então todos começaram a gritar, correr. O caos começou a se instalar em cada pequeno bairro, em muitas casas.

Não havia uma casa certa a se atacar, não tinham um plano, era apenas atacar. Uma mãe e sua filha entraram correndo, vendo na casa ao lado um desses homens entrar e atacar a família de lá. Gritos fracos começaram, mas também pararam segundos depois. Mary e Marybeth trancaram a casa, sem antes a pequena ver que esses homens atacando pessoas na rua brilhavam como se usassem brilhantes na pele.

Aquilo a fascinou, mas a deixou com medo também. Sua mãe a segurou pelo braço e olhou em seus olhos, vendo que a menina estava com medo, mas estava mais controlada que ela mesma. Engoliu em seco e falou bem baixo.

-Espere aqui, Marybeth. Vou pegar a arma de Dan. – Mary empurrou a filha para debaixo da mesa e correu para o andar de cima. Subindo de dois em dois degraus.

Marybeth ficou debaixo da mesa, fechou os olhos e pressionou as costas contra o balcão, onde a mesa ficava encostada. Os barulhos chegaram com mais força em seu ouvido. Sorriu, naquela semana a professora havia lhe ensinado que na ausência de um sentindo, os outros se aguçavam. Ouvia as pessoas correndo do lado de fora, na rua, ouvi os gritos em várias casas, pessoas implorando. Ouvia os barulhos dos passos de sua mãe no andar de cima, correndo de um lado para o outro, procurando onde Dan poderia ter escondido a arma.

Uma porta de abriu e Marybeth abriu os olhos, vendo a luz do sol entrar com força em seus olhos. A porta da sala, diretamente a sua frente, estava aberta, e nela estava um homem. O medo correu por suas veias, travou seus sentidos, lágrimas começaram a descer por seus olhos. A garota de nove anos teve certeza de que nunca tinha visto algo tão belo e tão horrível em toda sua vida.

Um homem lindo, com a pele brilhante como diamante, o corpo descoberto até a cintura, forte. E horrível com sangue a escorrer por sua boca, manchando o peito, pingando no tapete claro de sua mãe. Marybeth quis gritar, mas o ar estava parado em sua garganta. Não inspirava, não expirava. Seus olhos se moviam rápidos da escada para o homem na porta, que agora a olhava e sorria.

O homem entrou e fechou a porta, o sorriso aumentando ao ouvir os barulhos de passos apressados na parte de cima da casa. O dedo indicador dele se colou aos lábios, pedindo que a garotinha ficasse em silêncio. Marybeth temeu por sua mãe, por si mesma e o ar encheu seus pulmões, um grito estridente abrindo seus lábios e deixando sua garganta.

-Marybeth! – Mary gritou do andar de cima, descendo com a arma na mão, sem ver o homem que se escondera bem a tempo.

Mary chegou perto da mesa onde empurrara a filha para baixo, vendo a garotinha chorar e tremer, mas não houve tempo para nada. A arma deixou sua mão com o golpe no ombro que recebera. O homem fechou a mão em seu pescoço, e a última coisa que Mary viu foi o sorriso macabro tingido de vermelho do monstro que a mataria e também sua filha.

Marybeth gritou outra vez quando viu a cabeça de sua mãe pender na mão do homem, um barulho sufocado de algo se quebrando e a garota soube que sua mãe estava morta. Assassinada. E os cinco segundos seguintes foram lentos e decisivos. Em um momento as pequenas mãos de Marybeth seguraram a arma que estava caída perto de si no chão, os dedos procurando o gatilho. No segundo seguinte ela estava de pé, sem mirar, sem medo e sem sentir remorso, apertou o gatilho, como já vira Dan fazer atirando em garrafas no quintal.

A bala zuniu saindo do cano da arma e o disparo empurrou o corpo de Marybeth para trás. Mas os olhos claros dela viram o pequeno pedaço de metal acertar o rosto, do lado esquerdo, do monstro que estava com a boca no pescoço de sua mãe. O barulho do metal contra os ossos do rosto dele nunca mais iria sair da cabeça da garotinha loira. Nem a visão do buraco na face do assassino, ou o olhar de ódio dele. Mas o olhar não fora para ela, e sim para alguém atrás dela.

Marybeth não teve tempo de se virar para talvez se defender, alguém agarrou seu braço e a empurrou para fora da casa. Ela caiu nos dois degraus de entrada, arranhando e se machucando. Olhou para dentro da casa vendo que a mesma pessoa que a empurrara para fora, agora saía segurando um isqueiro e um galão. O líquido caia do galão e quando o isqueiro o tocou no chão, fogo subiu.

O homem que ateou fogo na casa de Marybeth a segurou pelo braço, com força, arrastando-a para longe da casa. O fogo consumiu a madeira com rapidez, logo tudo queimava e ela viu o corpo do assassino com fogo tentar sair, mas o homem que a salvara atirava na porta e janela, impedindo que ele saísse.

Marybeth não desviou os olhos, fitava até seus olhos arderem. Não queria piscar, não desejava perder nenhum momento daquilo. O assassino merecia aquela morte, ele matara sua mãe. Tirara a vida dela na frente da pequena. Marybeth se impediu de chorar, não derramou nenhuma lágrima nem mesmo quando toda a casa e sua vida estavam queimando.

Agarrou a roupa que usava com força, puxando a camiseta para baixo, a dor de seus dedos rasgando com força o tecido, ignorada totalmente pelo ódio que começava a nascer por aquelas criaturas. Não sabia o que eles eram, não entendia o que as levava a matar ou a brilhar, mas os já os odiava.

-Vamos.

O homem que incendiara sua casa lhe chamou, andando na direção de um furgão. O sol estava fraco, ninguém na rua. E pela primeira vez Marybeth olhou a seu redor, vendo quase todas as casas por perto queimando. O homem moreno de pouco cabelo estava com a mão estendida, esperando que ela segurasse sua mão.

Viu alguém abrir a porta lateral do furgão, algumas pessoas machucadas e chorando estavam ali. A menina não ficou com medo, deu a mão para o homem e o seguiu. Entrou na parte de trás, vendo as outras pessoas sentadas no chão, o silêncio era geral. Ninguém falava nada, apenas olhavam para os lados e tentavam chorar baixo.

Seu salvador sentou-se na frente, dirigindo o furgão bem rápido. Marybeth ficou fitando pela janela esfumaçada, vendo as ruas. Pessoas corriam desesperadas, casas pegavam fogo, pessoas mortas nas ruas. Tudo era o caos como ela vira em um filme uma vez. Encostou a testa no vidro e ficou olhando o que passava rapidamente por si. Não estava com vontade de chorar, sentiria falta de sua mãe, mas ela estava morta. Estava sozinha. Poderia tentar encontrar Dan, ele a ajudaria e eles seguiriam bem. Mas não sabia onde procurá-lo. Não se lembrava nem aonde ele trabalhava.

As ruas passaram, as pessoas batiam da lataria, mas o homem que dirigia não parava. Viu prédios, empresas, galpões e casas pegando fogo. Algumas pessoas ainda estavam ateando fogo em várias casas por onde ela passava, mas Marybeth desistiu da paisagem. Sentou-se no chão do furgão outra vez e olhou para a mulher que estava a seu lado. Ela estava machucada no braço, talvez ele estivesse quebrado, mas ela não parecia perceber.

-O que está acontecendo?

A mulher fitou Marybeth, os olhos castanhos escuro não souberam responder a criança amedrontada. Ela apenas colocou o braço envolta dos ombros da pequena garota loira e a puxou para si, apertando-a e afagando sua cabeça. Pouco tempo depois o furgão parou, o homem que dirigia pediu que todos descessem.

-Entrem por aquela porta e desçam os seis lances de escada. Agora.

As pessoas saiam do furgão correndo e entravam pela porta. Ao todo eram doze adultos e três crianças. Marybeth foi uma das primeiras a descer, mas não foi para a porta, parou ao lado do homem que falara e segurou sua mão.

-Qual seu nome, pequena?

-Marybeth. – os olhos verdes dela lhe fitaram com intensidade.

-Meu nome é Mou, Marybeth. – a pequena assentiu, mas não se moveu do lado dele. – Não quer entrar?

-Você não vai? – sua voz parecia tão fina e baixa que doía falar.

-Agora não, vou ajudar mais algumas pessoas. Vá com eles. Vejo você em breve.

Marybeth assentiu e soltou a mão de Mou devagar, não querendo se afastar dele realmente. Ele a salvara daquele homem estranho que matara sua mãe e ela não queria ficar longe de seu salvador caso encontrasse com um daqueles outra vez.

-Não se preocupe, não tem assassinos lá embaixo.

A garota correu para a porta e a fechou assim que passou, vendo Mou parado no mesmo lugar, a olhando. O lugar onde estava era escuro, uma luz fraca vinha de uma escada ali perto. Começou a descer os degraus correndo, sem medo de cair. Não podia ser pior do que ficar no escuro depois de tudo que acontecera hoje. Os degraus pareciam não ter fim, mas as vozes de pessoas conversando estava cada vez mais altas, e isso a impulsionava a descer.

Chegou ao último degrau, vendo um amplo corredor, onde muitas pessoas estavam paradas, conversando, andando de um lado para o outro medicando algumas pessoas feridas. Começou a andar entre as pessoas, procurando a mulher do furgão. Não muito longe a avistou e correu até ela, vendo-a lhe fitar e abrir um pequeno sorriso. Sentou-se ao lado dela, vendo que uma outra mulher medicava o braço ferido dela.

-O que está acontecendo? – a mulher do furgão perguntou. A que fazia o curativo lhe olhou nos olhos, fixamente antes de voltar os olhos para as ataduras e gazes, e responder.

-A Tomada.

-Tomada? – a mulher ferida perguntou.

-Sim. Há anos estamos falando sobre isso, mas ninguém nos ouviu. – ela parou e cortou com os dentes a bandagem que estava sobrando. – Agora talvez entendam o que nós temíamos tanto.

Ninguém falou nada por alguns segundos e então uma voz fina e baixa perguntou, fazendo quem estava perto olhar:

-O que eles são?

A mulher que estava a fazer curativos se levantou, olhando fixamente para menina loira que fizera a pergunta. Muitas pessoas ao lado que escutaram a pergunta dela, pararam de conversar, esperando a resposta. A mulher estendeu a mão para uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos e olhos claros, segurando-a perto de si, como se fosse precisar protegê-la de alguma reação que sua resposta causaria.

-São Vampiros.

Alguém do fundo gritou:

-Oh, moça, ninguém aqui está brincando. O que eles eram?

A mulher se virou para a turma que estava perto, vendo que aos poucos as pessoas se aproximavam e ficavam em silêncio, escutando o que ela diria. Aparentemente ela estava ali quando a primeira leva de pessoas resgatadas chegou.

-Não é brincadeira. São vampiros. O nome do que aconteceu é: Tomada. Eles planejam há anos. Nós soubemos disso e tentamos passar o recado adiante. Mas ninguém nos escutou. E agora é tarde.

-Vampiros não existem. – uma mulher que estava perto falou, mas a moça que contava as coisas discordou balançando a cabeça.

-Não? Pois bem. – andou até uma pequena mochila que estava perto de si, puxando de dentro um gravador portátil, aumentou o volume no máximo e apertou o botão play, deixando que as pessoas escutassem.

_... oito pessoas saíram de um prédio agora, e.. oh, meu Deus, eles estão atacando._

_Cristo, eles estão atacando as pessoas na rua!_

_Meu Deus, quanto sangue..._

Gritos, histeria e medo era tocado naquela fita. Algumas pessoas ainda ficaram céticas, mas o que foi ouvido a seguir deixou todos em silêncio.

_Vampiros, isso. É o que eles são, vampiros... estão mordendo as pessoas... Meu Deus, um deles pulou para o sexto andar... entrou na janela de um prédio no sexto andar..._

_Cristo, socorro!_

Então agora só se ouvi silêncio e o choro de alguém que foi silenciado com um riso baixo de alguém. Um riso nada normal, nada alegre. Era um riso macabro, maldito.

-Isso não pode ser real! - alguém gritou, mas a voz era carregada de medo.

-Por que eles fizeram isso? - a mulher ferida do furgão perguntou.

-Mou vai avisar o que aconteceu assim que voltar. Por hora, só posso dizer que esse é o começo.

As pessoas ficaram conversando baixo, algumas desacreditando no que haviam escutado, outras temendo e chorando. Ninguém entendia bem o que estava acontecendo, mas Marybeth entendia perfeitamente. Acreditava que eles eram vampiros. Vira dois deles, um matando sua mãe. O sangue escorrendo da boca dele, a pele brilhante, o olhar assassino. O modo como ele quebrara o pescoço de sua mãe com uma só mão e sem parecer fazer coisa.

Estremeceu e seus olhos verdes perderam o foco, as lágrimas estavam teimando em sair. Mas ela não deixaria, não choraria mais. Não por isso. Não deixaria que os assassinos ganhassem, daria um jeito. Eles não poderiam fazer isso, não poderiam matar desse jeito.

-Cadê sua mãe? - a garota que estava com a mulher que tocou a fita perguntou para Marybeth.

-Minha mãe está morta. Um deles entrou em casa.

-Meu nome é Denise. - a morena se apresentou, aproximando-se um pouco mais da loira. - Seu braço não está doendo?

Marybeth olhou seu braço esquerdo, parecia um pouco diferente do normal, havia sangue e estava levemente inchado. Deu de ombros, e olhou para Denise, que a fitava com certa preocupação. Viu que ela estava com uma corrente com uma pequena faca de prata como pingente.

-Meu nome é Marybeth. - tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. - É de verdade? - apontou para o pingente.

-Não. - Denise segurou o pingente entre os dedos e sorriu tristemente. - Meu pai me deu. Ele também foi atacado em casa.

A mãe de Denise veio para perto dela e viu Marybeth, e viu também seu braço. Aproximou-se, segurando-o com a ponta dos dedos e virando-o gentilmente. Olhou nos olhos da loira, vendo-a lhe fitar. Fixou seus olhos nos dela, impedindo-a de desviar o olhar. Marybeth não entendeu o que ela estava fazendo, mas continuou olhando-a.

-Você não sente dor, sente? - a mulher perguntou.

-Não muita. Minha mãe disse que eu tenho um desvio. - falar de sua mãe apertou o coração da pequena. Mas ela se impediu de chorar.

-Aonde está sua mãe? Precisa que ela...

-Ela morreu. - a cortou, informando que estava sozinha ali. Que não teria informação nenhum se não fosse com ela. - E eu sei que tenho esse desvio desde que nasci.

-Ok. Vou ter que colocar seu braço no lugar, parece que você deslocou o punho. - Marybeth deu de ombros, aquilo realmente não importava, não agora.

-Eu vi um deles de perto. - confessou baixo. - Atirei no rosto dele. Mas ele não sangrou. Vampiros não sangram, não é?

A mulher fitou Marybeth um pouco assustada, mas viu a afirmação nos olhos claros dela. Parecia que a pequena não era uma criança, parecia um adulto falando. Aquilo apertou seu coração e teve certeza de que Denise ficaria assim se algo do gênero tivesse acontecido com ela. Assentiu e segurou na mão boa dela, levando-a para mais longe possível das outras pessoas. Denise estava a seu lado, carregando sua mochila, com remédios, gazes, e vários kits de primeiros-socorros.

-Eles não sangram, morrem com dificuldade, e são monstros horríveis. - sentou-se no chão, acenando com a mão para um dos rapazes que estava ajudando os feridos. - Qual seu nome, princesa?

-Marybeth, e não sou princesa.

-Pois bem, meu nome é Katy, e sou médica. Vou dar um jeito em seu braço, ok?

O rapaz chegou perto delas, enquanto Katy explicava a ele o que estava acontecendo com Marybeth, Denise se aproximou e sentou ao lado da loira, sorrindo brevemente pra ela.

-Minha mãe sempre me contou sobre os vampiros e sobre a Tomada. - olhou pelo corredor, vendo as pessoas andando preocupadas para lá e pra cá. - Quase ninguém acreditava, e agora... agora é tarde.

-Mou vai dar um jeito, não vai? - Denise deu de ombros, aquela resposta ela não sabia.

-Marybeth? - chamou Katy, trazendo a atenção da pequena para ela. - Olhe, nós podemos colocar seu braço no lugar, mas doerá um pouco.

-Eu não vou sentir.

-Pode ser que sinta, mas te juro que não vamos te machucar, tá?

Katy sorriu explicando exatamente o que faria, e mesmo que a pequena loira tivesse ficado com certo medo, assentiu e virou o rosto como o rapaz ao lado lhe disse que seria melhor fazer. Eles avisaram que poderia sentir uma dor forte, e que logo iriam imobilizarem seu braço para que não houvesse perigo. A loira olhou para Denise, fixando seus olhos claros nos olhos claros dela. Denise sorriu e aproximou o rosto do de Marybeth.

-Se você não chorar de dor, lhe dou um chocolate.

-Nunca mais vou chorar. - Marybeth disse, e isso era verdade.

-Ok, Srta. Pequena Sem Dor. - Denise disse, encostando-se na parede e prendendo os olhos da loira no seu, vendo que sua mãe e o amigo dela começando a colocar o braço da pequena no lugar.

Marybeth fechou os olhos ao sentir os ossos se movendo, o barulho fora alto e seco, estranho. Mas não chorou, não derramou uma lágrima, apenas fez uma careta e deixou um gemido de dor escapar por seus lábios. Abriu os olhos e viu Denise lhe fitando, séria, preocupada. Mas sorriu e mostrou a língua, vendo a morena relaxar.

-Quero meu chocolate. - disse, e viu a outra esticar uma barra de chocolate ao leite. - Ótimo.

Denise viu a mãe enfaixando e colocando uma tala no braço esquerdo da loira, vendo-a nem se importar com o inchaço que estava começando a aparecer na pele clara demais. Ela colocou o chocolate quase que inteiro na boca, vendo que a loira parecia estar com fome de verdade.

-Ei, quer outro? - Marybeth assentiu rapidamente, engolindo o primeiro.

As duas ficaram ali, Marybeth comendo e conversando com Denise, enquanto mais e mais pessoas chegavam. Pessoas quase mortas, pessoas com braços, pernas quebrados. Cheias de sangue, com medo, com dor, desesperadas, sofrendo. Famílias inteiras destruídas. Mas a loira se deu conta de que agora não tinha mais família, não tinha mais ninguém. Estava sozinha, estava sem ninguém para lhe dizer o que fazer, para cuidar de si. Abaixou a cabeça e rezou, pedindo pela alma de sua mãe e pela alma de Dan, que com certeza estava morto também.

* * *

_continua..._


	14. Capítulo 13

**N.A.:** _Agradecendo pessoas que comentaram e que colocaram a fic no alerta._

_Marilia, te amo por betar essa fic. Valeu!_

_Boa Leitura!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo **13

_25 de Janeiro, d. T._

-Eles planejam isso há anos. E há anos avisamos sobre isso. Mas ninguém nos escutou, e agora esse é o preço que pagamos.

As pessoas estavam em silêncio enquanto Mou falava, contando tudo o que sabia, tudo o que acontecera. Não tinham estimativa de quantas pessoas morreram no mundo, muito menos porque os Vampiros pararam no meio da Tomada, recuando e apenas garantindo que o mundo era deles.

Marybeth estava sentada perto dos pés dele, o braço com a tala e faixas atrapalhava um pouco, mas era interessante ver que as pessoas estavam cuidando dela. Era ótimo ver uma criança cuidando da outra, um adulto cuidando do outro. As pessoas se ajudando, confortando quem tinha mais medo.

Então Mou começou a contar sua idéia. Um plano para sobreviverem, para poderem ter tudo que queriam e ainda mandar os vampiros de volta para o inferno que saíram. Marybeth ouvia cada palavra e seu sorriso crescia a cada segundo. Era uma chance de terem vingança. Ele falou sobre fundarem uma cidade ali, sobre serem fortes, sobre aprenderem a lutar contra os assassinos de famílias.

Todos concordaram, ninguém se recusou. E idéias começaram a pipocar, pessoas ajudando no que podiam, com coisas que sabiam sobre lutas, armas, construções. Toda e qualquer ajuda foi aproveitada, e toda e qualquer idéia foi anotada.

A pequena não saiu do lado de Mou, até que ele se sentou ao lado dela, fitando-a nos olhos, sorrindo brevemente ao vê-la sorrindo das palavras que ela mesma anotara em uma folha suja de terra.

-Vai lutar, pequena?

-Não sei lutar. – deu de ombros.

-Mas sabe atirar. – Mou sorriu um pouco mais, lembrando-se da loirinha dando um tiro certeiro no rosto do vampiro. Sabia bem que aquilo só serviria para irritá-lo, mas ela fora corajosa mesmo assim. As pessoas normalmente fogem gritando de medo deles. – Aquele tiro foi bem certeiro. Já tinha atirado antes?

-Não. Nunca. – sorriu quando viu que ele estava lhe elogiando por ter ferido um dos vampiros. – Mas via meu padrasto atirando.

-Não, só ver não ensina, pequena. Já se nasce com o dom de saber atirar.

Marybeth sorriu ainda mais, sentia-se importante agora. O chefe de toda aquela organização dissera que ela tinha o dom de saber atirar, e isso poderia ajudá-la quando fosse pedir a ele para que lhe ensinasse tudo sobre como poderia dar um fim nos vampiros.

-Eu vou poder aprender a lutar e usar armas?

Mou ficou em silêncio. Via a vontade queimando nos olhos claros da garota. Ela tinha ódio suficiente para querer lutar realmente, para enfrentar vampiros. E havia o bônus de não ter medo como a maioria. Mas isso também poderia ser algo preocupante. Ela ainda era uma criança, e crianças deveriam ser crianças, não pequenos guerreiros lotados de técnicas de lutas e armamento.

-Você tem o quê, dez anos?

-Nove. – disse com orgulho.

-Muito nova para lidar com armas, pequena.

Marybeth se levou, ficando a frente de Mou. Respirou fundo e olhou-o firme nos olhos, sabendo que essa poderia ser sua única chance de aprender a ir atrás dos assassinos, com alguém que sabia tudo sobre eles.

-Eu não quero ser criança. Não quero brincar, não quero fazer amigos. Quero lutar. Você disse que eu sei atirar, por favor, me deixe ajudar. Ensine-me.

O homem se levantou, olhando-a de cima. A pequena tinha coragem, e mesmo sendo criança, parecia adulta. Talvez, se a mantivesse perto de si, como uma filha, poderia criá-la, poderia ensiná-la. Passar para frente todo o ensinamento que tinha em si. Sorriu fracamente e a olhou nos olhos, piscando e vendo-a lhe sorrir como se dissesse que o Natal havia chegado mais cedo.

-Vamos começar a Divisão, pequena.

* * *

_17 de Fevereiro, d. T._

-Morphine, venha aqui.

Mou a chamou, fazendo vir correndo. Quando a chamava pelo nome que ela escolhera para si, ela sempre sorria e corria para ele. Viu a pequena chegar na porta do pequeno escritório que estava, os cabelos presos em tranças, a roupa suja. A bandagem e a tala sujos de terra e graxa. Ela deveria estar a ajudar a concertar os geradores outra vez.

-Sente-se, tenho que te contar uma coisa.

Marybeth sentou no sofá na frente de Mou, olhando e esperando que ele falasse logo o que queria. Estava, desde o dia em que fora resgatada ajudando em tudo, eletricidade, encanamento, alojamentos, começando a aprender a cuidar de pessoas que chegavam machucadas. Mou lhe prometeu que a qualquer dia começaria a lhe ensinar sobre armas e lutas. Talvez fosse hoje.

-Disse-lhe que ensinaria a lutar e a usar armas. – a pequena sorriu abertamente e balançou a cabeça. – Mas você sabe por que vou lhe ensinar isso?

-Para matarmos aqueles assassinos. – a resposta parecia mais certa, Marybeth nem hesitou em pensar.

-Também, mas só atirarmos não é o suficiente. – Mou fixou os olhos nos olhos claros dela com força que a pequena engoliu em seco. – Como toda civilização, os vampiros também têm um registro. Nesse registro contém tudo sobre eles, inclusive como podemos destruí-los.

Marybeth escutou com atenção enquanto Mou contava tudo sobre o livro deles, e sobre como sabia que eles guardavam esse segredo, e que seria algo de verdade, pois muitas pessoas já tentaram e foram mortas, ou torturadas. A cada palavra Marybeth falava ficava ainda mais ciente de que era aquilo que ela queria, que seu futuro era matar aqueles monstros e ter aquele livro. Não conseguia mais pensar em nada.

Ali ela sabia bem que estava começando a moldar o futuro, sua vida. Ali ela sabia bem, com a determinação que uma criança de nove anos que viu a mãe ser assassinada tem, Marybeth moldou seu jeito de ser, e como queria ter a vida e a morte andando a seu lado. O tempo todo.

* * *

_15 de Abril. Dois Anos d. T._

-De novo, Alexia, está atirando muito alto. – o grito veio do fundo do galpão. Mou estava encostado na parede, segurava um binóculo na frente dos olhos, examinando o treinamento de tiro. – Sua vez, Carlos.

Dois tiros ecoaram pelo galpão, fazendo o som abafado assustar as pessoas que passavam na área ao lado. Vários jovens ficavam atrás de uma folha de aço, observando os mais velhos atirar, recarregar as armas, receberem instruções. Tudo era feito com a supervisão de Mou, para que não houvesse nenhum tipo de acidente. Mas sempre tinha um deslize ou outro.

-Sua vez, Morphine. – a pequena na baia seis levantou a arma, que parecia mais pesada do que ela conseguia segurar. Dois disparos se fizeram ouvir. Mou, pelas lentes do binóculo, viu que ela acertava o alvo feito de palha e estopa. Dois tiros na cabeça, certeiros. Sorriu e falou para que todos pudessem ouvir. – Em cheio, Morphine.

A loira se virou e sorriu, travando a arma e correndo para perto de Mou. Parou perto dele, anotando em uma prancheta que havia acertado mais dois tiros. Fez uma rápida contagem e começou a rir, sabendo que chamaria a atenção do homem a seu lado. Mou, antes de pedir que a próxima pessoa atirasse, virou-se para a pequena e olhou para onde ela olhava.

-Fiz a melhor pontuação do mês. – Morphine falou, Mou deu risada e balançou a cabeça. Tinha prometido a ela que se ela fizesse a melhor pontuação do mês entre todos os Agentes, teria direito a ir ao grupo de assalto que ele faria naquela noite.

-Sei que prometi...

-Nem tente me excluir. Promessas são promessas. E você sempre diz que se me prometeu, é porque vai cumprir. Eu tenho todo direito a ir nesse grupo de assalto. – a loira fixou os olhos claros nos olhos de Mou, vendo o homem a sua frente apenas a fitá-la com certa preocupação no rosto.

-Morphine...

-Não, você não pode fazer isso. Você prometeu.

-Sei disso, mas é arriscado, e você é só uma criança.

-Eu sei disso. – colocou a arma ao lado da prancheta e pegou uma outra que estava ao lado, indo até a baia e gritando. – Se eu acertar todas as balas na cabeça do alvo, eu vou.

Mou pensou por alguns momentos, todos os Agentes, homens e mulheres, que estavam treinando ali, ficaram a fitá-lo, esperando por alguma reação. Mou sabia perfeitamente que seria mais do que julgado por aceitar o que Morphine estava propondo. Mas se não o fizesse, a pequena lhe daria dor de cabeça tentando sair sozinha ou se infiltrando nos grupos de assalto às escondidas. Seria melhor que a levasse consigo, a mantivesse perto de si, assim poderia tomar conta de dela. Assentiu, ouvindo as pessoas se espantarem.

Morphine virou-se e apontou a arma para o alvo. Segurou com apenas uma mão a arma e deslizou o dedo para o gatilho, um tiro ecoou pelo galpão. Todos prestavam atenção e viram a cabeça do alvo receber o impacto da bala. A distância que os alvos se encontravam, era quase que impossível de se acertar com perfeição. Mas Morphine acertava sem fazer grandes esforços.

Subiu o dedo para perto do cano e o deslizou novamente para o gatilho, dando outro tiro. E assim se seguiu, todas as balas acertando a cabeça do alvo de palha, que no fim, estava pendendo quase que caindo do corpo. Algumas pessoas bateram palmas, mas algumas apenas reprovaram que a garota de onze anos tivesse agora autorização para ir com o grupo de assalto essa noite.

-Tem autorização para ir hoje. – Mou disse, gritando o nome da próxima pessoa que deveria atirar. Ainda demorou alguns segundos para que todos voltassem ao normal dentro do galpão, mas assim que o treinamento se normalizou, Morphine aproximou-se de Mou, depositando a arma sem balas na mesa e pegando a que estava usando antes. – Estará por sua conta hoje, Morphine.

-É o que espero realmente. – a loira disse, passando por Mou e saindo do galpão, um sorriso enorme em seu rosto, sabendo que poderia provar hoje que queria mais do que qualquer coisa matar esses assassinos.

* * *

-Morphine, está bem?

A loira estava fitando o corpo de Carlos estendido no chão do túnel da Divisão. Denise estava a seu lado, era a segunda vez que perguntava se a loira estava bem, e ela não respondia. A roupa escura que Morphine usava estava suja de sangue, mas o líquido parecia ainda mais negro com a cor da roupa. Denise puxou a loira para o lado, segurando seu rosto e evitando olhar para a gota de sangue que escorria da boca dela.

-O que aconteceu, Morphine?

-Eu não consegui salvar o Carlos.

Mou estava entrando pela porta de aço nesse momento, ouviu o que a pequena dizia e parou ao lado dela, puxando-a pelo braço, fazendo com que ela lhe olhasse nos olhos.

-Disse-lhe que não seria bonito. Que era perigoso. Poderia ter sido você. – ele apontou para a pequena, vendo-a lhe olhar com dor nos olhos.

-Antes fosse. – o ódio parecia fervilhar em cada letra dessas duas palavras. Mou ficou em silêncio. As pessoas ao redor também ficaram em silêncio, apenas ajudavam os feridos e esperavam por qualquer outra palavra, uma explicação para o que acontecera.

-Morphine, o que aconteceu? – Denise perguntou novamente, vendo a loira fitar o cadáver de Carlos novamente.

-Nós entramos em Volterra, Mou na frente, esquadra e trio atrás, eu estava no centro, e Carlos era o último. – seus olhos claros fitaram a marca aberta na curva do pescoço do homem no chão. – Passamos bem até chegarmos ao sexto andar. Tinham oito Ajudantes, Mou cuidou de quatro, os quadrantes dos outros. Mas o trio não viu o Vampiro que veio pelo canto. – olhou para as três pessoas sentadas machucadas que formavam o trio, eles sabiam que aquela morte era culpa deles também. – Ele segurou o Carlos e eu me virei, mas ele já o tinha mordido, já estava com os dentes na carne dele. Eu atirei, mas já era tarde.

-Como já era tarde? – Denise perguntou.

-O trio já estava atirando também, conseguiram derrubá-lo, um atirava e os outros tacavam fogo. Eu... – Morphine soltou a arma que ainda segurava, aos pés de Mou. – Não sirvo pra isso.

A loira se virou e começou a andar para dentro do túnel, sumindo da vista das pessoas. Denise não deixou isso quieto, foi atrás da loira, e quando a alcançou, virou-a com raiva para si. A loira continuou a olhá-la do mesmo modo aéreo, mas a morena se irritou e lascou um tapa na cara dela. Morphine afastou o rosto, colocando a mão suja de sangue na bochecha, mesmo que não tivesse sentido dor no tapa.

-Chega! Você sabe que não é sua culpa. Você tem onze anos, Morphine. Não é uma guerrilheira.

-Eu deveria ser.

-Não. Você é uma criança. Só isso, eu, você, Laura e outras crianças de onze anos, somos exatamente isso, crianças. – Denise estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Morphine percebeu que era a primeira vez que via a morena chorar.

-Eu o deixei morrer.

-Não, eles o deixaram morrer. Você apenas... foi uma criança.

Morphine ficou olhando Denise nos olhos por muitos minutos, a garota apenas ficava a olhá-la também, ambas sem saber bem o que dizer. Mas não era necessário, ali estavam apenas duas crianças que estavam destinadas a serem guerreiras. E exatamente nada poderia mudar esse destino.

-Acha que está bem pra comer um chocolate? – Denise perguntou, vendo a loira rir.

-Sempre estou bem para um chocolate.

-Então vem, Srta. Pequena Sem Dor, vamos comer um chocolate e te limpar. – Denise deu a mão para a loira, puxando-a para sua casa. – Ei, quebrou algo?

-Não, dessa vez não.

As duas deram risada e entraram na casa de Denise e sua mãe. Mou observava as duas garotinhas de longe, apenas vendo que Morphine não iria desistir tão fácil de ter a vingança de mais uma morte sobre os vampiros. Mesmo que isso fosse custar a própria vida dela.

* * *

_Presente_

Meus joelhos bateram com tanta força no chão de madeira que senti meus ossos doendo. Cravei as unhas curtas na palma da mão, eu não quero saber se estou sangrando dentro da casa de vampiros. Denise me deu a pior notícia que alguém poderia escutar. Peter escorregou pela parede da sala, caindo no chão e chorando. Deus, não é possível, não pode ser verdade.

Denise ainda está com o telefone na mão, mas a linha já está muda. Ela parece que não sabe o que é falar, ou ver, ou respirar. Meu mundo está ruindo debaixo dos meus joelhos, meu mundo sinceramente, se tornou ainda mais negro do que já era. E não importa o que se faça, nada, nada vai reparar o estrago que acaba de acontecer na Divisão.

Eles estão todos mortos. Todos os que participaram do grupo de assalto estão mortos. Mou os antecipou para que não tivesse tempo de que eu, Denise e Peter, juntamente com os Cullen, pudéssemos nos atravessar. Eles, quase vinte e oito _Cleaners_, estão mortos. Eu não consigo tirar meus joelhos o chão da sala, o ar não está chegando a meus pulmões. Vinte e oito famílias despedaçadas mais uma vez; talvez meus amigos, companheiros e treinandos, estavam mortos. Doía demais.

Como Deus pode ser tão cruel assim?

* * *

Abri a porta da garagem, vendo que Emmett estava sentado no capô do carro em que Alice e Jasper nos trouxeram. Eu estava ali com um simples e único objetivo, ir embora. Mas assim que entrei na garagem e a janela estava aberta, deixando o sol entrar e refletir na pele de Emmett, parecia que eu havia esquecido o que tinha ido fazer ali.

Os raios entravam pela janela, tocavam a pele de Emmett devagar, sem força alguma, eram apenas raios de luminosidade, sem calor. Mas eram suficientes para que a pele dele brilhasse. Eu realmente tinha me esquecido disso nesse momento. E meu predador favorito, com aquele sorriso babaca nos lábios, era uma das coisas mais perfeitas que eu já tinha visto.

Aproximo-me, a ponta de meus dedos, das duas mãos, o tocam, correndo a pele clara e brilhante, vendo que ele me fita com intensidade. Emmett talvez entenda exatamente como me dói ter que pensar que meu mundo está acabando e se encerrando bem em frente aos meus olhos, e que só tenho uma solução para tudo isso. Que talvez essa solução vá acabar por fazer que nunca mais nos vejamos. Viro-me e sento a seu lado, minhas pernas balançam por causa da altura do carro e da minha falta de estatura.

-Eu havia bloqueado a beleza dos vampiros em minha mente. - Emmett me fita tristemente. – Eu já havia visto um de vocês brilhando. O mesmo que matou minha mãe. Eu... acho que quis tanto o monstro, que deixei de lembrar da beleza de predador de vocês.

Emmett não disse nada, talvez soubesse o que eu ia fazer. Não sei, talvez ele apenas estivesse me deixando no meu sofrimento. Mas ele sabia, sabia exatamente o porquê de eu estar ali, armada, pronta. Eu ia pra Guerra, eu ai matar. E talvez morrer.

-Espero que você saiba exatamente o que está fazendo. – Emmett se levantou, me olhando de canto de olho. Eu me levantei também, segurando-o pelo braço.

-Eu posso não voltar. Mas alguém vai. – minha voz falhou. Odeio despedidas.

-Você não vai voltar. – ele se vira, me olha nos olhos com força. Ele me odeia, os olhos escuros dele me dizem isso. – Espero que morra feliz.

-Eu vou, se o livro sair de lá.

Ele fecha os olhos, com raiva. Se vira, mas continuo a segurar seu braço, fazendo com que ele pare. Odeio demais que ele fique com raiva de mim, mas o quero bem. Quero que ele goste de mim, que se lembre de mim.

-Pode me odiar Emmett, eu entendo. Mas não me deixe ir assim.

Ele continua virado de costas, minha mão ainda segura seu braço. Eu quero que ele se vire, quero que ele me olhe. Espero, o que me parece uma eternidade, mas ele se vira. Seu rosto está sério, sua boca uma linha e seus olhos escuros. Queria que estivessem dourados, seria uma ótima lembrança.

Inclino-me, lhe beijo os lábios devagar, não esperando que ele retribua. Mas ele retribui, me aperta pela cintura, me prensa contra ele, e desce os lábios até meu ouvido, sua voz carregada de ódio me diz baixo:

-Morra feliz.

O frio de seu corpo acaba de desaparecer, assim como o brilho de sua pele. Mais um pouco de minha humanidade se foi, eu o vi se mover quase que por inteiro, enquanto ele corria para dentro, usando um dos poderes de vampiros. Era é a hora certa de partir. A hora certa de morrer.

* * *

_continua..._


	15. Capítulo 14

**N.A.:** _Olá, é pela primeira vez aqui que eu mudo de POV, vai ser algo interessante. Mas será por pouco tempo, já nesse capítulo mesmo volto o POV para a Morphine. E sem tochas e gritos de ódio com o que acontecerá aqui, tem coisas que TEM que acontecer, para o resto da fic funcionar._

_Agradeço ao pessoal que comentou, espero que gostem e comentem mais!_

_Marilia, obrigadinha.  
_

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 14**

**Emmett POV**

Ódio puro. Ela consegue ser infantil, ridícula e perversa. Quem em sã consciência sai em busca de algo que nem tem certeza se existe ou não? Morphine. Ela é absurda, uma idiota e eu pior ainda, a deixo ir. Sou um babaca de marca maior. É, simplesmente isso.

Não consegui ignorar a porra da dor que sinto porque infelizmente o cheiro dela não está mais tão presente, apesar de ainda estar a inundar a casa. Agora, o único barulho que escuto é dos grunhidos de Bella, que aparentemente acordou alguns dias mais cedo. Ótimo, alguém com quem eu vou poder brigar e que vai revidar a altura.

Subo as escadas puto da vida. Aquela humana imbecil indo direto pra morte, e eu querendo matá-la esse tempo todo, não fiz nada. Sou um babaca mesmo. Entro no quarto onde todos os outros estão, olhando Bella de longe. Ela parece ainda mais insana do que deveria um recém nascido parecer. Gosto disso.

-Ei, Bella?

-Emmett, não. – Edward me diz, mas quem liga? Eu quero ter algo no que descontar minha raiva, e a insanidade temporária de Bella vai servir direitinho. Não vou machucá-la de verdade, e não vou deixá-la me machucar de verdade.

-Emmett. – epa, ela disse meu nome? Recém nascidos já falam assim? Não me lembro disso.

-É exatamente o que estou tentando te avisar, Bella acordou diferente.

Ah, mas que merda. Quando acho que vou poder ter uma seção de luta bem feita, ela resolve que é uma boa idéia acordar toda arrumadinha. Caralho, Bella, nem isso você consegue fazer igual aos outros?

-A força dela, imagino que seja mais fraca também.

Bella bate o pé no chão, acho que irritada com minha frase, o assoalho se parte em vários, lascas de madeira voando para todos os lados. Mas se somente isso tivesse se quebrado, eu não ligaria; porém, a mesa ao lado se quebrou, a cadeira também, o assoalho continuou rachando até perto da porta e alguns livros caíram da prateleira. Ok, talvez a força dela fosse a de um recém nascido, e isso seria ótimo.

-Quer brincar, Bella?

Aparentemente o humor de Bella mudou um pouco, algo como na escala de 1 à 10, diria 25. A pequena não me esperou nem ao menos me agachar, pulou em mim, grudando as mãos em meus ombros. Talvez eu estivesse subestimado a força dela, mas isso seria exatamente o que eu estava querendo. Um desafio para ocupar a mente enquanto eu deixava Morphine dirigir direto para a própria morte.

* * *

-Você me parece bem péssimo. – Bella diz, sentando-se na grama do lado de fora. Já é noite e nesse momento acho que Morphine já morreu. Merda, por que ela não sai da minha cabeça? Ela não escolheu esta lá? Que fique lá!

-Você também.

Bella e eu destruímos a parede do lado da casa, um enorme buraco que fez Esme quase arrancar nossas cabeças. Muito drama para tijolos e pintura antiga. Carlisle nos separou, mas aparentemente Edward estava a lhe tranqüilizar dizendo que eu só queria brincar com Bella. Na verdade, a pequena quase arrancou meu braço com os dentes. E levar mordidas de recém-nascidos, dói. Nunca vou admitir isso, mas dói mesmo.

-Digo, o lado da situação em que Morphine foi embora.

-Ela está morta. – provavelmente aquela infantil já entrou em Volterra e já matou e morreu. Inferno! De novo. -Não tem como saber. – Bella pensa que agora que é vampira, sabe das coisas. Alguém precisa ensinar boas maneiras a novata aqui.

-Tem sim. – ela olha para a porta atrás de nós, os pedaços que sobraram, claro. Alice está ali, me olhando com certo sorriso. Mas que merda, eu vou fazer algo de que vou me arrepender amargamente. -Ela não morreu, morreu?

-Espera aí, como você já tem controle da sua voz e de seus movimentos, e toda essa baboseira de recém-nascido?

-Não sei...

-Ela é diferente. – Jasper respondeu parado ao lado de Alice.

-Ela é uma aberração. – a olho nos olhos. – No sentido de ser estranha mesmo, Bella.

Ela dá de ombros. Alice se aproxima, parando a meu lado. Mas que merda, o que ela me viu fazendo, que eu já sei que vou ficar puto só de escutar. Certeza que envolve a maldita Morphine, o inferno de Volterra, o livro absurdo e salvar meu rabo e o da loira, e os amigos dela.

-Alice?

-Bom, agora você mudou de idéia e incluiu o livro. Mas, ainda vai a Volterra, ajudá-la... – a frase sem fim. Quando Alice não termina uma frase significa que ela quer, e sempre consegue, me irritar. Dom de irmã. – E vamos com você.

-Oba. – posso ser mais sarcástico ou esse tanto já deu?

-Emmett, você é o tipo mais imbecil que tive que conhecer. – Bella está falando outra vez, a voz dela irrita. Será que ela sabe disso? Opa, o discurso da novata não acabou. – Morphine precisa de sua ajuda. Nossa ajuda...

-Bella, você vai ficar. – Ha, ha, ha. Alice diz isso e vejo Bella ficar furiosa. Ok, gostei desse grunhido dela, parece até que vai atacar Alice. Mas não tem graça, a 'Srta. Estraga Prazer' já sabe todo e qualquer passo que Bella vai dar. A luta mais injusta da face da Terra.

-Por que eu vou ficar?

-Você é muito nova. Humanos. Pode não ser muito bom. – Alice olha pra mim, lá vem ela com o resto da situação que eu farei, sem nem ao menos ter passado pela minha mente arriscar minha pele pela insana da Morphine. – Emmett, pare de mudar de idéia.

-Nem comecei ainda. – levanto-me, sorrio pra Alice e Jasper, começando a andar na direção da casa. Mas depois de cinquenta anos ao lado de Alice, tenho que avisar, ela vai continuar a falar. Sem parar agora.

-O fim é sempre o mesmo. O que muda é a estratégia de entrada. Morphine vai ser salva, e por nós. Você só fica mudando de idéia, mas no fim vai até ela. Assim como ela vai até você. – Ok, outra maldita pergunta. Ela sabe bem como fisgar um imbecil como eu.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – ainda de costas, ainda puto. Ainda me martirizando porque a idéia de salvar Morphine incrustou na minha mente.

-O livro, não está mais lá. – posso ser lerdo, mas capto rápido o que ela quer dizer com isso. – Ela só tem uma saída.

Eu desato a rir por que o que Alice diz chega a ser patético. Não é possível, nem se a humanidade dependesse disso, Morphine faria. Ok, só eu estou rindo. Alice, Jasper e Bella estão me olhando como se eu tivesse perdido o juízo. Certo, talvez eu tenha mesmo. Quando eu por algum tipo de merda, iria atrás de uma humana, e faria toda a merda que eu vou fazer?

-Alice, não é possível. – digo, ainda rindo. A idéia é patética em níveis astronômicos. Como só eu vejo isso?

-Não, não é. Você sabe que não. – ela se aproxima, Edward acaba de parar ao lado de Bella. Oh, certo, a trupe reunida. – Morphine precisa de ajuda. Ainda temos algumas horas. Mas seria bom que chegássemos com certa antecedência. Ela tem mania de acelerar as coisas, e acho que o horário que vi no relógio do Peter pode ser destorcido. – ela inclina a cabeça, os olhos ficando baços e... mas isso é mesmo muito bom! Eu não estava nem pensando, então não pode ser outra visão sobre eu mudando de idéia e fazendo outra coisa. Alguém mudou de idéia, e acabou por foder tudo. – Ela já entrou. Todos eles já entraram. Temos que ir.

-Não.

Minha resposta parece chocar todo mundo, menos Edward. Ele ainda está ali ao lado de Bella, me olhando com aquela cara de 'sei exatamente o que você pensa que vai fazer e achar certo'. O problema é que Bella queria isso, essa vida, essa situação patética e ridícula, Morphine mata coisas como eu. Simples, claro e transparente como água.

-Vamos logo, Emmett. Algo está acontecendo e não consigo ver Morphine por muito tempo. Algo me impede. – ela me fita preocupada. – E não, não é morte.

Movo-me pra garagem. Merda, eu vou me arrepender amargamente disso. Todos me seguem, inclusive Bella. Não vou nem perguntar se ela vai junto, a resposta é definitiva quando vejo Carlisle e Esme nos esperando na frente do meu jipe.

-Tomem o máximo de cuidado. – Esme diz, olhando-me como se eu fosse alguém fácil de se machucar. – Traga-a de volta. Gosto do jeito dela.

-Ok. – entro no jipe. Minha cabeça está uma verdadeira bagunça.

-Rosalie. Liguem pra ela, avisem o que está acontecendo. – Edward diz e sou quase obrigado a socá-lo. Na cabeça de quem é que você deve avisar alguém que o cara que ela sempre considerou seu parceiro está indo resgatar a outra que surgiu na vida dele? Não que o que eu estivesse fazendo fosse diferente, mas Morphine conseguia ser mais do que simplesmente outra no meu casamento. O inferno loiro era uma razão.

Merda, estou começando a racionalizar demais. Ligo o jipe, melhor irmos, o tempo está passando, Alice não cala a boca no banco de trás, Bella parece que ainda não entendeu que não precisa respirar e Edward parece estar a fazer aulas de sapateado na minha mente. A leve impressão de que estou irritado é apenas fachada, estou é furioso. Mesmo tendo avisado Morphine da merda que ela estava fazendo, ainda tenho que ir salvá-la. Mas é uma merda de um inferno mesmo.

* * *

**Morphine POV**

Eu acho que nunca estive em um fogo cruzado como esse. Na verdade, é motivo de riso. Um riso de pessoa que perdeu o juízo e está a fim de andar no trilho do trem, pedindo para ser atropelada. Por algum tipo de milagre chegamos ao décimo quarto andar, matando muitos Ajudantes, mas – inacreditavelmente – nenhum vampiro. Agora, vem cá. Você se perguntou cadê os vampiros, né? EU TAMBÉM! Não vimos um maldito vampiro em todo o percurso. O que me deixou extremamente mais ferrada, por que isso indica apenas uma coisa: emboscada.

Ok, sou nervosa e ansiosa, mas conheço tática de emboscada, você vira fumaça pra depois virar bala na cabeça do inimigo. O que me deixa assustada é que aqui são dentes no pescoço. Peter e Denise estão do outro lado do corredor, armas nas mãos, respiração acelerada e me olhando.

Os tiros cessam três segundos e é nossa vez de revidar. Levanto-me e viro a arma no canto, atirando e acertando tudo que vejo na frente. Dois corpos de Ajudantes perto dos meus pés e pego a arma de um deles. Munição extra é sempre bem vinda.

-Livre!

-Livre!

Denise e Peter gritam do lado deles, já mataram os que estavam ali. É hora de correr para o fim do corredor, onde estavam os outros dois Ajudantes que acabei de matar. Você percebe que está chegando ao alvo quando a proteção aumenta. Se aquela porta – protegida por mais de cinco Ajudantes – não fora a sala onde fica o tal livro, atiro no meu próprio pé.

Corro, Peter e Denise atrás de mim, a respiração dos dois me diz que estão tão ansiosos quanto eu. Abro a porta sem ter que arrombá-la e me vejo em uma pequena sala, apenas uma redoma de vidro pendurada no teto. A redoma é de vidro e está... vazia.

Não pode ser. É a única sala ali, é a mais protegida, tinha que ser aqui. Ouço barulho de arma engatilhando e me abaixo, vendo os dois fazerem o mesmo. Viro-me pra porta, vejo um dos Ajudantes com a arma pra cima, tentando atirar. Pobre imbecil, a arma travou, ele não levou tiros suficientes pra morrer, e eu estou nervosa o suficiente pra matar.

Vou até ele, vendo-o se arrastar pra tentar se afastar. Não temos tempo, logo mais e mais Ajudantes vão chegar, e até que nós três estejamos mortos, eles não vão parar. O puxo pelo colete, vendo os tiros que ele tomou no peito. Alguns transfixaram o colete e acertaram seus pulmões. Bem pouco tempo de vida.

-Vamos lá, cadê o livro?

Mais que bom, ele não respondo. Denise chega a meu lado, a faca favorita na mão direita, e ela a crava na perna do Ajudante quieto, que solta um grito. Ah, agora ele lembrou que tem cordas vocais? Vamos tentar outra vez.

-Cadê o livro?

-Eles... levaram. – o resto do mundo deixou de existir ou foi só minha sanidade?

-Pra onde? – Denise acaba de perguntar já que eu estou praticamente sem conseguir me mover. A vejo fincar ainda mais a faca na perna do Ajudante, ele soa e geme com dor. Imagino como deve estar sendo isso.

-Não sei... disseram que os lobos... os lobos estão vindo!

Lobos? Lobos?! LOBOS?! Mas que merda ele quer dizer com isso?

-Chega! – seguro-o pelos cabelos e o puxo na minha direção, aparentemente isso doeu, por que a cara de pânico dele é animadora. Os olhos esbugalhados dele me dizem que o que eu perguntar, a partir de agora, ele vai responder. – Que lobos? Quem disse sobre esses lobos e quem levou o livro embora?

Suspiro, suspiro, Denise e Peter em pé a meu lado e ele parece intimidado o suficiente. Ótimo, já ouço passos no andar de baixo. Adoro lugares sem elevador.

-Os lobos... inimigos deles. – ok, não entendi essa parte outra vez. – Os Volturi... a pequena e o rapaz... com cara de louco. – Ok, devem ter zilhões assim ali. – Aro... Aro levou o livro. Ele sempre está aqui...

Vamos lá, três informações imbecis que não posso usar em canto algum porque não entendia porra nenhuma. Deus, será que eu já falei tanto palavra quantos já falei desde que entrei aqui? Tiros. Ótimo. Solto o Ajudante, que morra aqui. Não temos mais tempo. Opa, só mais uma questão.

-Quando levaram o livro?

-Ontem.

Mais que ótimo! O ataque de ontem os deixou preocupados. Que perfeito.

* * *

Já reparou que a Lei de Murphy sobre algo poder dar errado, com certeza dará, acontece com mais freqüência com algumas pessoas do que com outras? Nossa, comigo está a acontecer direto. Essas últimas semanas só desgraça e coisas ruins. Depois de deixarmos o Ajudante lá na porta da sala do segredo no décimo quarto andar, tivemos um tiroteio micro e escapamos para as escadas.

Entenda, Volterra é um labirinto. O prédio mais bem construído para ser uma prisão. Assim você consegue entender o porquê de tanta gente morrer lá dentro, não? Pois bem, fomos para as escadas, Ajudante nenhum cruzou nosso caminho lá, o que é bom, tente mirar e acertar alguém quando está apenas tomando cuidado para não rolar milhões de degraus abaixo. Entramos nos corredores de subida e descida, quase nos perdemos no primeiro andar.

Foi então que havia realmente entendido o porquê dos Ajudantes não terem aparecido nas escadas ou nos corredores, eles estavam ali. No mínimo quinze pessoas armadas e cheias de Cartas Brancas, nos esperando na porta da garagem. Somos três com armas, munição e insanidade suficiente para enfrentá-los, mas algo de bem diferente acontece.

Corpo a corpo começa a cair, pra frente, pra trás, para os lados. E eu estou a ver vultos distintos se moverem entre os Ajudantes. E cada vez mais consigo vê-los. Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Edward. Minha humanidade foi para o saco, porque consigo vê-los com quase perfeição agora. Ótimo, a cavalaria chegou. Eles se movem com graça, mãos rápidas em pescoços suaves. Golpes e movimentos que poderiam ser considerados de um dançarino de balé no auge da carreira. O predador mais perigoso do mundo é a coisa mais graciosa também. Lindo!

Quando todos os Ajudantes estão mortos, todos os vampiros pararam a nossa frente, Edward e Emmett perto de mim, Alice e Jasper perto de Denise e Peter. Edward está me fitando tão intensamente que isso poderia – e deveria – ser considerado invasão de privacidade.

-Realmente não acharam o livro... mas, lobos?

Balancei a cabeça, aquela não era a hora de explicar merda nenhuma. Emmett começa a andar na direção da porta. Vamos todos para o Jipe, estacionado não muito longe, mas longe o suficiente para me deixar extremamente irritada com os olhares furtivos de todos. Não estava realmente para palhaçadas. Mas bom, estávamos novamente na casa dos Cullen. Bella está na sala e parece uma criança com os dentes crescendo e a gengiva incomodando, está um verdadeiro pesadelo. Pula, quica, se balança, me fita, fita os braços de Denise, o pescoço de Peter. Meu Deus, recém nascidos são o caos realmente.

Carlisle está ao telefone, Esme está nos fitando, mas sentada ao lado de Rosalie. É, a loira está de volta, mas seu rosto melhorou quase que 200%, totalmente sem comparações a última vez que a vi. Estamos aqui conversando sobre os tais lobos, ninguém, exceto Carlisle, já tinha ouvido falar sobre eles. Alice não consegue ver nada sobre o futuro de mais ninguém e isso é ótimo. Era realmente tudo que precisávamos, a incerteza de que vamos conseguir se quer uma maldita pista sobre esses tais lobos. Eu mereço mesmo.

-Morphine, ligou para a Divisão? – Denise se inclina e me pergunta isso, falando baixo. Ela esqueceu onde estamos?

-Não. Que fiquem no escuro.

Minha resposta pode chocar, mas quero mesmo que Mou fique no escuro. Ele fez os _Cleaners_ irem atrás de algo e morrerem por isso, com um assalto mal organizado. Vai ficar querendo saber informações, por que eu não vou passar. Carlisle desliga o telefone, olha para todos e por último pra mim. Oh, mas eu sinto que a Lei de Murphy vai funcionar outra vez comigo.

-Realmente é o que imaginei. – a voz dele me indica que estamos lascados outra vez. – Os lobos que disseram são... Lobisomens.

Ahhhh, mas uma coisa sobrenatural vagando na Terra não era suficiente, né?

* * *

**N.A.:** _Espero que gostem da mudança._

**N.B.:** _O POV do Emmett é demais! Sempre imaginei ele narrando algo desse tipo, mesmo. A Bella – tanto sob o ponto de vista do Emmett quanto o da Morphine – está demais!_


	16. Capítulo 15

**N.A.:** _Olá pessoas, no final desse capítulo tem surpresa. Não me matem, ok? O Wolf Pack ta meio diferente aqui!_

_Agradecendo as pessoas lindas que comentaram. Dahi, Janete e Gabby... teremos POV's diversos a partir de agora..._

_Espero que gostem e comentem mais..._

_Marilia, te amo!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

LOBISOMENS? Mas que ótimo! Eu realmente precisava de lobisomens vindo na direção de Volterra, para, no caminho, matarem mais alguns humanos. Aparentemente ainda somos muitos os humanos normais que andam por essa Terra ferrada.

Carlisle nos explicou por algum tempo o que sabia sobre lobisomens, e isso é mais do que assustador. Aparentemente esses lobos apenas existem porque os vampiros existem. Uma lógica muito estranha. E não é no mundo todo que eles existem, não. Aparentemente, é uma aldeia lá no quinto dos Infernos que eles moram. É, eu realmente precisava disso. Eu quero tanto poder matar alguém, bater em algo que acho que seria patético não poder fazer isso.

Levanto-me, todos me fitando como se eu fosse General do Estado Maior. Ah, ótimo, virei líder de esquadrão, é? Viro-me para a janela, respirando fundo e mentalizei algo que não vou conseguir deixar sair em palavras.

_Edward, peça desculpas a Esme por mim._

-Ela pediu desculpas. – Edward disse, provavelmente falando com Esme. E antes mesmo que ele terminasse, atravessei minha mão no vidro da janela. Foda-se o sangue, fodam-se os vampiros, foda-se a recém-nascida. Eu quero que o mundo acabe agora. Que morram todos. Que os vampiros e lobos, e magos e E.T.'s, tomem conta de tudo e que todos os humanos morram. Eu cansei.

O silêncio é quase sepulcral na sala. Ninguém disse nada, ninguém se moveu, não escutei o ar se deslocar, então ainda está tudo bem. Quero socar outra coisa, minha raiva ainda não passou. Viro-me, Emmett está parado meio longe de mim. Olho minha mão, milagrosamente não a corte. Merda, nem isso consigo fazer direito! Respiro fundo outra vez e aponto o dedo pra ele, chamando-o para perto.

Edward se põe na minha frente, segurando meus punhos com força. Ok, desde quando eu permiti que ele interviesse em algo meu? O olho nos olhos, ele ainda não foi caçar com Bella, o que pode ser considerado uma insanidade, já que somos três humanos dentro da casa. Mas, se ela quiser, me sirvo de jantar, já 'tô de saco cheio mesmo.

-Não faça isso, Morphine. – a voz serena dele me deixa ainda mais irritada. – Podemos conseguir algo com os lobos.

-Quem disse que eu quero tentar algo? Que morram todos.

Denise deixa um suspiro de concordância escapar. Eu sei quando o limite chega para os outros: é quando o meu também chega. Sou humana, sou normal, e queria apenas ter uma vida normal. Já que não vai rolar, qual é o propósito mesmo? Edward ainda está me segurando com força, me forçando a olhá-lo nos olhos, como se isso fosse fazer alguma diferença.

-Os lobos podem nos ajudar de verdade. Verá. – a voz dele está bem baixa, como se fosse apenas um sussurro, e não consigo desviar os olhos dos olhos dele. Sinto minha mente embaralhada e minha respiração pesada, é quase como se ele pudesse me privar de todas as funções básicas. Meu corpo foi amolecendo, eu não conseguia me afastar dele, não tinha força suficiente para fazer isso.

-Edward. – Emmett diz a meu lado, segurando-me pelos braços, me impedindo de cair. Mas que diabos aconteceu?

-É melhor que vá caçar, Edward. – Carlisle diz e o olho, minha mente ainda embaralhada. – Leve Bella com você.

A morena pulou de um lado para o outro, parecendo feliz demais por poder beber algo. As mãos de Emmett não me soltaram ainda, me sustentam e eu não sei se consigo parar em pé se ele me soltar. Carlisle esperou Edward me soltar e se afastar, saiu da casa com Bella e só agora vejo que a tensão é grande. Mas o que aconteceu?

-Desculpe-me, Morphine, Edward... não age assim. – Carlisle me pareceu um pouco envergonhado com o que acabara de acontecer. Fito-o, esperando qualquer reação, uma explicação, qualquer coisa. – Ele esperou por Bella para se alimentar e quase lhe atacou.

Oh, foi isso, ele tentou me desorientar para me matar? Que lindo! Fecho os olhos e balanço a cabeça, retornando um pouco ao normal. Emmett ainda não me soltou, e não sei se quero abrir os olhos e ter que encarar novamente a maldita realidade. Sinto os dedos dele se afastarem da minha pele, deixando de me tocar, e não sentir o seu toque parece-me tão estranho.

Abro os olhos, vendo que todos estão me esperando para podermos continuar. Alice sorri pra mim, daquele jeito bobo, mas não chega mesmo em seus olhos. Eles estão preocupados e tristes. Algo mais está acontecendo?

-Então, vamos... o que podemos fazer sobre esses lobi... lobisomens? – ainda é complicado pra que eu dissesse essa palavra em voz alta. Carlisle sorri e começa a explicar.

-Bom, o que podemos fazer é enviar um grupo para alcançar os lobisomens no caminho à Volterra. Trazê-los aqui, juntarmos forças. – ele olha para Alice, mas a morena apenas abaixa a cabeça. – Alice, vê os caminhos que eles usarão?

Alice se levanta, olhando para todos os rostos presentes, como se pudesse juntar as palavras da resposta no rosto de cada um. O que pode ser que esteja acontecendo com essa pequena? O marido dela se aproxima, tocando-a nos ombros, e depois a abraçando por trás, beijando seu rosto. Parece um incentivo.

-Não consigo ver nada, Carlisle. Nada. – a resposta dela parece ter feito uma onda de suspeita nos vampiros presentes.

-Como nada? Nada mesmo? – Peter parece um pouco desesperado. Olho-o com certa dó. Ele realmente quer que tenhamos uma saída, já que o livro virou história.

-Nada. De nenhum de nós. - Carlisle parece refletir profundamente. Talvez ele soubesse por que sua filha 'vidente' não consiga prever os lobisomens.

-Talvez... eles não possam ser vistos. – ele parece estar dizendo isso mais para ele mesmo do que para nós. – O que podemos fazer é pedir mais informações em Forks, perguntarmos sobre as rotas. Talvez isso nos dê tempo para achá-los.

-E se os acharmos, falaremos o quê? – Denise perguntou, olhando de Carlisle pra mim.

-Que vamos ajudar a exterminar os vampiros da Terra. – respondi. Não me importei com os vampiros na sala, mas senti que dois ou três ficaram meio sentidos. Era a mais pura verdade, eu faria o quê? – Ok, vamos lá. Vamos entrar em contato com o pessoal deles, vamos sair à caça desses lobos, nos juntarmos, e então iremos atrás do livro?

-A idéia seria essa. – Carlisle diz isso com uma calma que chega a ser irritante.

-Certo. – olho para Alice, e então a vejo sorrindo para Emmett, que está extremamente sério. Ok, será que perdi algo?

-Vamos então... dar uma volta, não? – Alice diz, olhando séria para todos, menos eu e Emmett. Oh, mas que discreta, não?

Todos começam a se levantar, Peter e Denise nem olham em minha direção, traidores. Ok, sem pânico, ela apenas quer que eu e ele conversemos sobre o que houve antes de eu ir a minha linda missão quase suicida. Com todos agora fora da sala, Emmett parece extremamente confortável, como se só agora tivesse autorização para ser ele mesmo.

-Ok, desculpa. Era isso que queria escutar?

Ele está parado, me olha daquele jeito meio sério meio brincalhão, como se realmente estivesse se divertindo com meu pedido de desculpas. Isso me irrita, e ele sabe, mas estou tão cansada de lutar contra as coisas, que não faz a mínima diferença se esta vai acontecer algo ou não. Cansei.

-Emmett, eu estou super cansada, super puta da vida, super querendo matar alguém e depois cometer suicídio. – ele ri. Ótimo. – O que mais você quer de mim?

-Nada.

Ele fala. Sua voz tão diferente do que me lembrava que acho que pode ser minha mente brincando comigo. Respiro fundo, me aproximo dele. Ok, nunca vou admitir, mas preciso de colo. É, eu sei, eu nunca falaria isso se não fosse essa situação em que parece realmente ser o fim do mundo. Apoio minha cabeça em seu peito, fecho meus olhos e aproveito que ele parece entender o que preciso.

Os braços dele envolvem minha cintura, seu queixo força por cima da minha cabeça. Eu poderia ficar aqui por algumas horas... inferno, eu poderia ficar aqui o resto da minha vida. Mas sabemos bem que não será possível. Ergo meus braços e passo-os por seus ombros, enroscando-os em seu pescoço. Ele ri. O olho nos olhos e não espero muito para juntar meus lábios nos dele, sentindo aquele frio intenso e delicioso que ele tem. Ok, eu me entrego, é o melhor.

Não estou a dizer que amo Emmett, mas afirmo com todas as letras que estou apaixonada. Sim, estou. Estou besta, idiota e ferradamente apaixonada por ele. Porque, na verdade, eu sei que ele também está por mim. Não sei como explicar que sei isso, mas sei.

A língua dele deixa a boca, contornando a minha, brincando com o restinho da minha sanidade. Abro minha boca, sabendo exatamente o quão perigosamente estou de ser envenenada e morta, mas eu quero tanto sentir a língua dele na minha, sentir a boca dele junto da minha. Por que eu tenho que me privar disso? Eu me privo de milhões de coisas, por que tenho que me privar disso também? Não, eu quero.

Impulsiono meu corpo para cima, fazendo com que a boca dele se cole ainda mais à minha, que sua língua entre em minha boca. Ele me aperta contra ele, prensando-me a seu peito. Eu sinto falta de ar, mas é o que menos me importa no momento. Eu quero continuar a sentir sua língua a tocar a minha, acariciando de forma bruta. Deixo um gemido profundo escapar dentro da boca dele, e então no segundo seguinte, ele se afasta, solta meu corpo.

-Morphine, não me tente. – ele diz, a voz carregada de raiva. Ops, ultrapassei os limites? Dane-se!

-Emmett, volte aqui. – eu quero senti-lo dentro de mim outra vez. Dane-se o resto do mundo. Ele dá um sorriso macabro, meio louco. Mas se aproxima, apertando-me contra ele, levando-me para o sofá e me colocando-me em seu colo, como uma criança.

Ok, isso é ótimo. Ele me segura apertado, acaricia minha bochecha, beija meu queixo, aperta contra o peito dele e sorri. Certo, eu não entendi isso, mas eu adorei. Fecho os olhos, o abraço de volta, beijando também seu queixo, e seus lábios. E respiro fundo.

-Morphine, não me tente a te matar. – abro os olhos, ele sorri daquele jeito divertido, cola os lábios aos meus, passa a língua nos meus, me provoca.

-Mas você pode me tentar, não?

Ele sorri. Eu fecho os olhos novamente, me aconchego nele, e o cansaço me atinge ainda mais forte. Quero dormir, mas não vou dormir aqui, no colo dele, não é certo. Movo-me, mas ele me segura ainda mais apertado, cola a boca em meu ouvido, escorrega no sofá com meu corpo em seu colo.

-Marybeth, durma, sonhe e quando acordar penso outra vez em beijar você desse jeito. – ele busca meus lábios, beijando e abrindo minha boca com sua língua. O beijo me estremece por inteira, sinto a língua dele acariciar a minha, novamente. Mas ele afasta o rosto do meu e encosta a cabeça no sofá, eu só consigo dizer um belo palavrão e fecho os olhos, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito. O sono me enrola com força, e tudo fica negro.

* * *

Abro os olhos vendo dois olhos dourados me fitando com certo divertimento. Ok, eu poderia ficar brava, ou até dar um ataque, mas não consigo, ele parece realmente feliz em me ver acordando bem. Sou sincera ao dizer que realmente descansei, porque mesmo dormindo no aperto de pedra dele, eu me sinto bem. Meu corpo parece descansado, minha mente está mais calma e pareço outra pessoa.

-Dormi demais?

-Quatro horas. – ele responde, me coloca no sofá e se levanta, como se precisasse se espreguiçar. Esfrego meus olhos, acordando um pouco mais. Preciso de um banho, escovar meus dentes... dentes... É isso. Caramba, lembrei do sonho que tive.

Levanto-me em um salto e Emmett me fita surpreso. Meu sorriso deve ser dos mais insanos ou imensos da face da Terra, por que ele me olha com os olhos meio arregalados e um sorriso brota devagar em sua boca.

-Vou chamar os outros.

Estamos em um nível de entendimento que me assusta. Eu tive a melhor das idéias para encontrarmos os lobos e seguirmos para matar os Volturi. Porém, não é preciso chamar ninguém, os outros entram na sala, devagar, espalhando-se como estátuas em cantos. Bella e Edward já estão de volta, parecem bem mais no controle do que antes. Apesar de que Bella está olhando para Peter com uma fome quase que absurda. Mas Edward a está controlando, por hora.

-Tive uma idéia. – todos focam os olhares em mim. – Os vampiros não podem ir, será melhor a conversa se apenas tiver humanos e lobisomens, lá?

-Eu quero conhecê-los. – Alice diz. Oh, que lindo, o Jasper não gostou disso.

-E vai. Mas acha que eles ficariam bem se vampiros aparecessem? Seria melhor se só fossem os humanos primeiro. – alguns concordam, outros, como Alice e Emmett emburram. Cristo, são crianças ou vampiros com mais de cinqüenta anos cada? – Vamos estar bem. Eles querem os vampiros, e eu sou humana.

-Eles podem estar com fome. – Rosalie fala, claro que não diretamente pra mim, mas fala. Ok, ainda estamos na fase: eu te odeio, mas posso ao menos ficar no mesmo cômodo que você pelo bem da Terra.

-Vamos ficar bem. – ponto final. Que inferno, já decidi. Eles não queriam uma decisão minha, pois bem, aqui está. – Denise, Peter, arrumem as coisas, vamos assim que Carlisle descobrir onde eles podem estar.

Ambos concordam e se levantam. Ai, eu realmente estou indo atrás de lobisomens?

* * *

**Peter POV**

Denise se joga deitada na cama, fita o teto um pouco preocupada. Claro que está preocupada! Mas também não era pra tanto, Morphine sabia o que estava fazendo. Ela sempre sabe.

-Vai ficar com essa cara? – ela sorri e levanta o pé, quase me acerta o queixo com a bota.

-Fico com a cara que eu quiser. – ui, que medo! Ela acha que me amedronta com essas falas. Aproximo-me outra vez da cama, dessa vez com as mãos esticadas, pra me defender. Com a Denise é melhor pecar pelo excesso.

-Está com medo do lobo grande e malvado? – digo rindo.

-Poderia ser um cara grande e malvado. – ela diz, cheia de malícia, e levanta da cama, me mostrando a língua. Que adulta! – Faz tempo que não vejo um homem de verdade. - Certo, isso é um soco na cara.

-Muito engraçada. – digo e ela se vira, com as mãos na boca, no meio do quarto, fazendo cara de surpresa.

-Oh, desculpa Peter. Esqueci que você também tem saudades de um homem grande e malvado. – ela pula, rindo da minha cara. Tem quase três anos de idade mesmo.

-Vai à merda, Denise. – digo e me viro. Sei, é um erro.

Ela me derruba, pulando nas minhas costas, e ainda bem que dei com o nariz no colchão, porque no chão teria sido um adeus a minha cara. Denise fica rindo na minha orelha, me forçando contra o colchão. Vou dar um soco, assim que conseguir me virar.

Giro por debaixo dela, prendendo suas mãos e a empurro, apenas para receber uma joelhada na coxa, que me faz cair de novo na cama. Caramba, ela é forte. Olho-a nos olhos, vendo que a filha da mãe ainda está rindo. 'Tá, é engraçado me fazer de mocinha da situação, né?

Seguro os punhos dela com firmeza e a puxo pra mim, vendo que ela se espanta. Estava esperando que eu a empurrasse. Dou risada, ela me fita com os olhos bem grandes, como se estivesse com medo de algo. Não estou entendendo o que está acontecendo. Será que... Oh, ai. Nossa, que merda!

Ela está sentada aonde não deveria, meu corpo começou a reagir. Os seios dela – belos seios, devo dizer – estão espremidos contra meu peito. A boca dela está tão perto da minha que... acho que vou apanhar de verdade agora.

-Peter... o que... diabos... você está... fazendo?

Ela pode ser tudo, menos burra. Não vou nem tentar responder, se é que se tem resposta pra isso. Ela já sentiu que o corpo dela por cima do meu, me deixou excitado. Já percebeu que eu acabei de soltar os braços dela, dando assim oportunidade pra ela sair, ou me bater. Mas ela CONTINUA ALI!

-Tudo bem, fica em silêncio, então.

Ela me beija. Ela abaixou a cabeça e me beijou. Isso mesmo, colou a boca dela na minha, pediu permissão pra língua entrar na minha boca. ELA ME BEIJOU! Opa, é um beijo bom. Um beijo meio mandão. O jeito dela, né?

-Até nisso você tem que comandar? – pergunto quando ela separa milímetro a boca da minha. Ela sorri, prensa mais o corpo no meu e responde.

-Cala a boca.

Ok, eu calo a boca com um outro beijo dela.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Estamos correndo há mais ou menos três dias. Indo em direção à Volterra. Estou cansado, de saco cheio, querendo matar alguns dos meus. Mas, sinceramente, estou mesmo é com medo. Medo pelos meus familiares que estão aqui. Medo de voltar sem um deles, medo de não voltar pra minha casa. Levamos anos para conseguir um número grande de lobos, e agora perder um que fosse, seria uma perda imensa.

Não, não posso deixar isso acontecer. Não vou deixar ninguém dessa matilha se machucar. Nem que pra isso, inferno, eu tenha que entrar na frente.

* * *

_continua..._

**N.B:** _Surpresas, hein, dona Fla? Nunca pensei no Peter com a Denise, mas agora virei adepta a eles terminarem juntos. Eles encaixam tanto!_

_Emmett com a Morphine também. Eles são demais juntos. O jeito estourado da Morphine com o brincalhão do Emmett..._

_Estou curiosa pra saber o que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos. Lobisomens são tão *-*._


	17. Capítulo 16

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, conheçam o Wolf Pack. Jacob e a galera. E sim, eu sou Jacob/Leah, mas só porque não tem como ser Jacob/Alice. ¬¬_

_E não, eu não vou fazer o Jake ter o imprinting com a Morphine ou nada do gênero, aqui a situação toda já rolou e vocês não esperavam mesmo ver o Monstro do Lago Ness, né?_

_Pessoas comentem, please? Quem comentou, valeu!_

_Marilia, obrigadinha._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 16**

Eu quase não consegui acreditar quando meus olhos finalmente se focaram nas bestas que vinham na nossa direção. Claro, Carlisle me explicara quase tudo que conseguira, me mostrando lendas em livros que pareciam não ter fim. Óbvio que eu estava 'pronta' pra isso. Mas não estava nem um pouco pronta para vê-los vindo na nossa direção, com as patas batendo contra o chão com força. Parecia que um terremoto estava vindo em nossa direção, e simplesmente foi impossível não sentir medo.

Nesse momento eu queria de verdade que os Cullen tivessem vindo junto, talvez eu estivesse me sentindo mais segura. Talvez com Emmett ao meu lado eu estivesse realmente segura, afinal ele não deixaria a refeição dele virar refeição de outra pessoa. Ops, outra coisa sobrenatural, na verdade.

Já faz um dia que saímos da casa dos Cullen, com mais ou menos uma rota por onde os lobisomens passariam. Deixamos o carro não muito longe, apesar de que era quase impossível andar com algo motorizado naquele lugar, e eu estava a mais de vinte e quatro horas sem dormir, porque dormir ao relento com monstros com sede aqui fora não é lá muito confortável. Dá pra ter uma idéia de como meu humor está, né?

Sentei-me naquele galho de árvore, sabendo que uma matilha com vários Lobisomens não seria fácil de passar desapercebido, mesmo com essa mata toda. E eu estava certa, eles não iam passar desapercebido, eles iam passar por cima de nós três.

-Peter? – o chamei, mas aparentemente ele está mais apavorado do que eu. Denise parecia que estava a ver o próprio Diabo vindo em nossa direção dançando a Conga.

Tínhamos um plano para pará-los, ou ao menos chamar a atenção deles. Tínhamos apitos para cachorros. Tá, eu sei. Mas aonde inferno ela arranjou apitos para cachorro? Os Cullen têm uma incrível coleção no estilo pós-Apocalipse, sabe? Cheio de livros, objetos e coisas extremamente inúteis... apesar de que esses apitos vieram bem a calhar.

Coloco o metal frio na boca e assopro com força, vendo que as bestas feras que vinham em nossa direção, começam a derrapar na terra, parando e quase colidindo uma com a outra. Eu não ouvi nada, mas tenho quase que certeza que deve ter estourado os tímpanos deles. Vi um deles se destacar, olhando para nossa direção, farejando no ar. Deve estar tentando reconhecer se somos amigos, inimigos ou apenas retardados que gostariam de serem engolidos por Lobos gigantes.

-Viemos... em paz. – Ok, eu deveria derrubar o Peter dessa árvore com essa frase. Por Deus, viemos em paz? Isso parece frase de pessoa que vai morrer comida por tribo de índios canibais, ou visitantes de outro planeta.

O lobo que se destacou ainda dá mais uns passos à frente, sendo seguido por outro um pouco menor, mas que aparenta ser ainda mais feroz. A boca desse está arreganhada, os dentes se mostrando, a saliva quase que escorrendo. Nojento, mas amedrontador.

-Vocês são de Forks?

Minha pergunta deixou o Lobisomem que vinha a frente ainda mais atento, agora andando a passos fortes e decididos em nossa direção. Ok, deve ser o líder. E eu não quero descer daqui pra ter que falar com ele. Apesar de que acho que é mais fácil ficar aqui, porque daí falarei com ele quase cara a... focinho? Para, Morphine, larga mão de ser covarde. Só porque um lobo de quase dois metros e tanto de altura está a vir na sua direção e na direção de seus companheiros não quer dizer que ele pode te morder e mastigar sem precisar nem forçar demais a mandíbula. Na verdade, ele pode, mas e não posso demonstrar medo, eu tenho que ser corajosa.

Pulo do galho, ouvindo Peter e Denise implorando para que eu não faça isso. Certo, tenho que ignorá-los ou vou sair correndo. Vejo o lobo de pêlo castanho avermelhado pisando firme, vindo flanqueado por outros dois, quase do mesmo tamanho dele. Ai, meu Deus, eles vão me dilacerar. Fala alguma coisa, Morphine, qualquer coisa. AGORA!

-Sabemos que vieram de Forks. Queremos o livro também.

Oh, oh. Acho que seria melhor se eu tivesse ficado em silêncio. O lobo da frente vira a cabeça para o lado, como que fitando o lobo cinza que me olha com raiva, levantando os beiços sobre os dentes pontiagudos. Ok, se vou morrer, que seja mordida e despedaça por Lobisomens. Não.

Eu já vi coisas estranhas, macabras, perversas, maldosas, mas nunca tinha visto nada como aquilo. O Lobisomem da frente se agacha, ficando encostado no chão, seu corpo se contorce e ele parece que está a perder a pele com os pêlos. Vejo que ele se contorce, se remexe e no lugar do Lobisomem está um rapaz. Ele me fita, fica de joelhos e começa a levantar. Ok, ele poderia para de levantar, mas ele continua, me fazendo inclinar a cabeça para o alto para que possa fitar seu rosto. Tá, será que o tamanho da pessoa tem a ver com o tamanho do lobo? Ou vice-e-versa?

Já viram alguém que parece ser bonito, mas te dá medo? É esse rapaz. Quer uma visão? Ele tem certamente dois metros, fácil, fácil, a pele é morena, mas avermelhada, o que explica o pêlo. Os cabelos são curtos, desgrenhados e totalmente pretos piche. Seus olhos escuros me fitam com certa atenção extra, o que me faz lembrar exatamente o que vim fazer aqui.

-Vocês são de Forks? – ele fica em silêncio, odeio falar sozinha. – Você é surdo?

Ele sorri, mostrando dentes extremamente brancos. Opa, por que só agora me liguei que ele está pelado? Concentro meus olhos em seu rosto, apesar de que tenho certeza de que fiquei vermelha. Ele se abaixa, pega algo no chão. Não vou olhar, por que para olhar para lá terei que passar por... aquilo... e não quero olhar.

-Vocês são de Forks?

Pergunto outra vez, mas ele parece estar colocando um tipo de bermuda que parece que foi destruída por alguma fera. Ok, frase imbecil. Opa, melhorou quase cem por cento, ele está 'vestido' agora, apesar de que só está de bermuda, mas já alguma coisa.

-Por que quer saber?

-Sou da Divisão, estou aliada a Resistência. – a cara que ele fez me diz que sabe do que falo, mas não muito. – Estamos do mesmo lado.

-Como posso saber que não uma Ajudante? – a voz dele é séria e divertida ao mesmo tempo.

-Isso é um insulto. – Denise diz, pulando do galho e parando a meu lado. É, aleluia, resolveu acordar.

-Mas podem ser Ajudantes tentando nos desviar do caminho. – Ok, eu sabia que eles eram lobisomens e tal, mas aquilo é uma garota.

-E quem é você pra afirmar isso?

Certo, eu sei que na verdade estamos todos do mesmo lado nessa merda de Guerra, mas essa garota desconfiando que sou uma Ajudante é um insulto dos bravos. Pouco me interessa se ela é um lobo gigante e cheio de dentes afiados, eu não vou deixar ninguém dizer nada disso sobre mim, ou sobre Peter e Denise.

-Não te interessa. – ela acaba de dizer, termina de se vestir e me olha séria. Uhh, que medo! Fala sério.

-Ok, quem é o líder? – pergunto, vejo o moreno que se transformou primeiro suspirar cansado. É ele. – Olha, não sou Ajudante, sou da Divisão, estou trabalhando ao lado da Resistência, quero o livro tanto quanto vocês. – ele fica me fitando, aquela cara de bobo não ajuda em nada. – Quer saber? Deixe quieto. Peter, Denise, vamos embora, deixe que vão até o fim do maldito mundo para tentarem achar os Volturi.

Denise concorda prontamente e Peter – o Sr. Coragem – desce da árvore, uma arma pronta pra atirar. Não vou ficar discutindo com um rapaz que acha que pode vencer essa Guerra sozinho, só por que ele acha que não pode confiar em mim. Dane-se! Já tenho problemas demais com outros tipos de serem sobrenaturais para ficar e me estressar com crises de estrelismo de adolescentes. Viro-me, pronta para ir embora quando o rapaz fala outra vez.

-Como sabe que caçamos os Volturi?

-Por que eles sabem que estão vindo. – digo e continuo a andar, vou para o carro, sentar atrás do volante, ficar puta por uns cinco minutos, dirigir para a casa dos Cullen e arranjar outro plano.

-Impossível. – a voz da garota.

-Então tá. – não vou continuar essa conversa, muito menos continuar com essa loucura de dar trela para eles.

-Espere. – o rapaz moreno diz outra vez. Eu paro, me viro e vejo para minha surpresa, e surpresa geral dos humanos presentes, existem várias pessoas vestindo-se ou vestidas, atrás dele. Minha cara de espanto deve ter me denunciado. – Por que devemos confiar em você?

-Ah, essa é fácil... – Peter começa, mas eu nem ao menos consigo me virar e pular em seu pescoço, a boca dele se move bem rápida. – Ela Cantante de um da Resistência.

Já conseguiu cortar tensão com faca? Se Denise me emprestasse a dela, eu conseguiria. Todos, sem exceção alguma, estão me fitando. Todos os homens e mulheres – é, mulheres! – estão me fitando sérios e com uma séria suspeita dentro dos olhos. Fito Peter, decidindo se devo deixá-lo sangrando aqui ou se atiro na cabeça e deixo o corpo para ser comido por algum animal. As duas opções são ótimas.

Denise o fita, a cara parece tentar fazê-lo entender o tamanho da merda que ele acaba de fazer. Em que maldito mundo ele vivia para dizer que eu, que estou oferecendo e pedindo ajuda, sou Cantante de um dos vampiros da Resistência? Mesmo sendo da Resistência, ainda são vampiros, ainda são inimigos, e isso não é nada bom. A garota lobo parece estar se divertindo horrores, o sorriso de 'eu sabia' no rosto me irrita, mas ela está meio que certa. Não sou Ajudante, mas estou com o 'inimigo', e sei disso.

-Achei que não eram Ajudantes. – o moreno lobo diz, e eu tenho maior vontade socar Peter. Muita vontade.

-Não somos. Sou Cantante de um dos vampiros da Resistência. – cruzo os braços, preciso explicar o mínimo e o máximo possível. – O pai dele tem contato com algum humano em Forks. E esse humano conhece vocês.

-Impossível. – a garota fala outra vez.

-Não, não é. Conhece tanto alguém lá, que essa pessoa passou a coordenada e possível rota de vocês, para que pudéssemos chegar até aqui. - o rapaz dá um passo a frente, indeciso. Agora outro, e outro, e outro, e para bem a minha frente, me olhando sério. Se era para que eu ficasse com medo, ele se quebrou, tenho mais medo do Emmett quando sorrindo do que dele.

Sorriu quando ele sorri esticando a mão.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Já era noite, a patrulha estava formada. Via pessoas descansando juntas, via minha família junta, temendo o que poderia estar atrás de cada árvore. Estava sentado no chão, ao lado daquela baixinha folgada de hoje de tarde. Via do lado esquerdo os amigos dela sentados com Quil, Embry e Sam. Já Leah... bom, Leah estava bem puta comigo por ter confiado na baixinha.

Mas Leah tinha que entender que eu conseguira ver que ela realmente era confiável. Não consigo entender bem, mas ela é. E o contato que ela disse que a Resistência tem em Forks, tem nome e eu conheço desde que me conheço por gente: Charlie. Charlie era o contato da Resistência, por que a filha dele, Isabella, estava com a Resistência. Olho a baixinha ao meu lado. Sabia que ela parecia uma criança, mas não aparentava ser nova nessa Guerra.

-Então, você é Cantante de um deles? – pergunto. Leah vai me dar um soco e deslocar minha mandíbula por estar a perguntar coisas pessoais. Mas poxa, eu realmente preciso tirar a mente de estratégia, e de como vou contar a todos que possivelmente trabalharemos ao lado dos vampiros da Resistência.

-Sou. – a resposta é curta. Ok, isso a incomoda, ótimo.

-Vai deixá-lo...?

-Nem morta. – agressiva. Está a ficar cada vez melhor.

-Então por que está com ele?

-Quem disse que estou com ele? – aponto para o amigo dela, Peter, que dá risada de algo que Quil contou. Os olhos dela se estreitam e ela mira bem a cabeça dele, como se estivesse mirando uma árvore. -Você não entenderia.

-Melhor do que acha. – Leah acaba de virar o rosto em minha direção, os olhos tristes, mas um sorriso fraco na boca. Com toda certeza, os últimos meses foram difíceis, mas também foram ótimos.

-Me explica então. – ela pede. Seria fácil se ela tivesse crescido ouvindo as lendas dos Lobisomens também, não só dos sanguessugas. Leah morde o lábio, ao longe, esperando que eu conte logo a baixinha o que eu sou dela. Como se precisa de confirmação para isso.

-Os sangusessugas... – ela desata a rir. O que aconteceu que eu perdi?

-Sanguessugas? – diz ainda rindo. Oh, eu me acostumei demais a falar deles assim com minha família, agora é complicado não falar. – Vou chamar Emmett assim, ver o que ele acha.

-Eles têm o aroma, um humano que é seu Cantante. Para nós, existe o _i__mprinting_. É... intenso. Sufocante. – Leah grunhi e dá um passo a frente, dou risada. – Perfeito. Quando temos o _imprinting_ sabemos que encontramos nossa outra parte, nossa metade que faltava.

Ela vira rápida a cabeça em minha direção, eu me viro, olhando-a nos olhos. Ela sorri, como que entendendo o que quis dizer. Não sei se com os sanguessugas são assim, mas parece que é ao menos parecido.

-Emmett me disse que é intenso, que é complicado, perigoso. – a voz dela está baixa, preocupada. O sorriso some rapidamente de sua boca. – E eu... me sinto tão atraída por ele. Chega a ser absurdo como minha mente se desliga quando ele está por perto.

-Para nós é quase a mesma coisa. – olho de canto de olho, Leah se sentou em um tronco de árvore caído, cruzou os braços e as pernas, ouvindo atentamente o que vou dizer. – Sentimos tudo o que o outro sente. No Universo só aquela pessoa passa a existir, passa a importar. E se for como nós, e ambos tiverem o _imprinting_, simplifica de certo modo. – miro bem fundo os olhos de Morphine, ela parecia séria com esse assunto.

-Você teve o seu... _imprinting_? – ela diz devagar para não errar.

-Com Leah. – sorri, e vi uma face de espanto no rosto da loira a minha frente.

-Com a Loba Irritada? – a pergunta dela fez Leah soltar outro rugido. Eu tive que rir. – Vocês combinam. – ela diz isso com o rosto pensativo. – Ela me parece querer lhe proteger o tempo todo, acho isso legal.

Leah acalmou-se, aparentemente ouvir que ela demonstrara em público afeição por mim a deixou um pouco mais preocupada e menos brava. Morphine se torna pensativa demais, os olhos ficam distantes, e acho que o pensamento dela está no sanguessuga dela.

-Ele lhe protege? – pergunto. Ela acorda do mundo dos sonhos.

-Quem? Emmett? Ele me teria como próxima refeição se tomasse sangue humano. – a voz dela é engraçada, mas parece ter verdade ali. – Ele... é diferente. Todos eles são.

-Como eles são? – minha curiosidade me venceu. Quero saber sobre essa família e seus motivos para serem da Resistência. Por que, convenhamos, vampiros são vampiros, mesmo sem beberem sangue humano. E quanto mais eu souber sobre esses, melhor para todos.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

-Mais que merda! – acho que é a primeira vez que ouço Alice a dizer um palavrão moderado hoje. Até agora 'porra' e 'puta que pariu' foram os que ela mais disse.

-Vai desistir quando? Está _me_ dando dor de cabeça. – Edward disse, e Alice deve ter pensado algo bem cabeludo, pois Edward acaba de fazer cara de nojo. Ótimo, além de ter que ficar a ver a cara de feliz demais de Rosalie e esperar por Morhpine, tenho que agüentar duas crianças.

-Emmett, Rosalie só está feliz assim por que ela mesma achou um Cantante. – Edward diz nervoso, me olhando de canto de olho lá do sofá da outra ponta da sala. – E a única criança aqui é você.

-Que adulto.

Não, eu não vou perguntar sobre a Rosalie, o coitado que ela arranjou como Cantante ou qualquer coisa que seja relacionado a isso. Na verdade, estou pouco me lixando. Quero que todos morram, citando a loira absurda.

-Por quê? Por que eu não consigo ver esses Lobisomens malditos e esses três humanos insuportáveis? – Alice está a descer o nível novamente, já já ela começa com os palavrões, com a gritaria e com as ameaças a Jasper, quando esse diz que vai acalmá-la só um pouco, para que ela possa se concentrar. Da última vez – dez minutos atrás – a estressada disse que via o futuro de Jasper, um pedaço em cada cômodo, se ele não parasse de atormentá-la com aquilo.

-Acho que já não é necessário, querida. – Esme diz, parada na frente da janela. Movo-me rápido, quero ver o que ela vê. Ok, não quero mais.

Morphine está lado a lado com um cara alto, ambos rindo como condenados, caminhando na direção da casa. Ótimo, acabo de descobrir o que é ciúme. A vejo nos fitando, o sorriso nos lábios fica ainda maior e ela aponta para trás. PUTA MERDA! Deve haver mais de trinta Lobisomens parados do outro lado da rua, escondidos por entre as árvores, Peter e Denise parados a frente. Como não ouvimos esses monstros chegando?

-Eu queria ter visto isso. Eu queria de verdade ter me preparado para esse cheiro. – Alice diz com cara de nojo. Sou obrigada a concordar, mas que cheiro dos Infernos é esse?

* * *

_continua..._


	18. Capítulo 17

**N.A.:** _Opa, aqui começa o fim da fic pessoas. Aqui começa a parte triste, a parte com sangue, com luta, tiros, armas, beijos apaixonantes e declarações. O quê? Você não está acreditando que eu vou fazer isso? Que pena, por que já fiz._

_Algumas coisas aqui são totalmente diferentes do livro, mas isso é uma fic, então não venham me dizer que isso nunca aconteceria, ok?_

_Agradecendo as meninas que comentaram. Adoro vocês!_

_Marilia, amo-te, demais._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 17**

Era como se tivéssemos colocado um corpo em decomposição no meio da sala. Os dois lados estavam com o rosto em careta, com os narizes quase que tampados. Eu não estava entendendo merda nenhuma, mas no momento queria é começar essa reunião logo. Eu queria sair logo com os lobos, ter a possibilidade de conseguir derrotar os vampiros, matá-los, tomar o que era nosso por direito.

Jacob estava sentado na poltrona mais afastada, os Cullen do outro lado da sala. Eu estava no centro, em pé. Claro, um lugar arriscado, caso eles quisessem começar a se matar, eu seria esmagada. Mas ali, eu via que mesmo o certo repúdio um do outro, eles estavam fazendo seu melhor para ficarem e conseguir manter um nível decente de parceria.

Sou obrigada a concordar, Jacob é muito novo, muito inexperiente. Hoje de manhã, quando ele estava junto com todos da matilha - após uma noite acordado conversando comigo, descobrindo as coisas, achando que eu não estava entendendo que ele queria é analisar os Cullen e a mim - eu achei que ele fosse quebrar. Juro, nunca vi alguém ficar tão nervoso para falar, principalmente para as pessoas que ele ama e vê todo dia.

_-Pois bem. – Jacob andou de um lado para o outro. Morphine estava parada alguns passos atrás de si, as armas no coldre nas costelas, a mostra. Uns dos Quileutes estavam levando aquilo como uma afronta, já tinham avisado Jacob sobre isso, mas ele dissera que a loira não os atacaria. – Como já escutaram, Morphine e os amigos... eles vieram... bom, eles... – Jacob parecia uma criança contando aos pais que tinha quebrado uma janela de alguém._

_-Quer que eu fale? – Denise perguntou, sorrindo e tocando o braço dele, o moreno balançou a cabeça, um pouco ansioso._

_-Preciso fazer isso. Eles não vão levar você a sério. – sorriu nervoso. Denise gostara de Jacob assim que conversou com ele na madrugada, junto com Morphine. Sabia que para o moreno, deveria ser difícil contar a seu povo o que escutara sobre estranho._

_-Sem problema. – Denis voltou para o lado de Peter, vendo-o ainda fitando seriamente alguns dos Quileutes, que pareciam que se transformariam e matariam Morphine. A loira parecia que estava pouco importando-se com isso, apenas olhava para Jacob, como que o incentivando._

_-Eles são da Divisão. Estão trabalhando com a... Resistência. – as vozes de muitos homens e mulheres de pele morena se fez ouvir. – Esperem. - era a voz do Alpha, um comando, eles tinham que obedecer, mesmo que não estivessem tão felizes com isso. – Vou lhes explicar como faremos isso._

_Era uma ordem. Jacob não deixara mais margem para questionamento. Na verdade, ele temia ser questionado, por que temia voltar atrás em sua decisão. Mas não faria isso. Ele e Morphine estiveram a conversar sobre os vampiros da Resistência, mas a loira também o mostrara tudo que sabia sobre Volterra, tudo que pudera dizer sobre o que tinha decorado dentro da mente sobre o mapa e as instalações._

_Ambos eram estrategistas, mas a loira mostrara-se muito mais experiente. Jacob chegara a ficar feliz de ter alguém como ela nessa batalha. E ficara ainda mais feliz em saber que os vampiros da Resistência não iriam atrapalhar quando achassem um modo de exterminar a própria raça._

_Morphine viu Jacob levantar o queixo, a boca deixando a verdade e as estratégias, e o que fariam, escapar. Alguns demonstravam que não aceitariam o que Jacob estava falando, mas eles também sabiam que não tinham muita escolha. Se o líder falasse que fariam, eles fariam. Eram uma matilha, chegariam a um acordo._

_-Vamos com eles. – apontou para trás, indicando os três humanos parados. – Vamos ver o que esses sanguessugas da Resistência querem e podem fazer. Eliminaremos essa raça de nossa terra._

_Jacob sentiu-se orgulhoso de conseguir dizer tudo aquilo, mesmo que nervoso. Sentia que seu povo não estava tão inclinado quanto ele a trabalhar ao lado dos sanguessugas. Mas eles não haviam visto os olhos de Morphine inflamarem ao falarem da Guerra. Não tinham ouvido o carinho com que ela falou dos Cullen, de como eles queriam - do mesmo modo que todos os reunidos ali – acabar com toda essa ameaça. O moreno se virou para Morphine, vendo a loira sorrir, como que se orgulhasse dele._

_-Quando quiser. – Morphine assentiu com a cabeça e chamou Peter e Denise, começando o bater em retirada._

-Se forem ficar em silêncio, acho que vou sair e meter uma bala em minha cabeça. – declarei, já ficando meio irritada com essa situação. Jacob riu. Ele aparentemente tinha um problema com sorrisos.

-Jacob. – Carlisle, o diplomata. – Morphine nos contou sobre sua matilha. É um considerável número de Lobisomens. – ele pareceu impressionado de verdade. – Eles vão lhe obedecer quando der as ordens de lutarmos lado a lado?

Jacob trincou a mandíbula, parece que não gostou da frase de Carlisle, mas, ei, o médico loiro não está errado em perguntar. Precisamos de uma garantia que não vamos lutar sozinhos, que vamos ter o apoio deles.

-Vamos lutar. – foi somente o que o moreno gigante respondeu. Ok, isso vai levar eras desse jeito. Vamos nos intrometer.

-Vamos lá, vamos resolver isso. – minha voz declarou que eu estava puta da vida. Emmett riu. – Jacob, eu sei que sua matilha vai nos ajudar. – sorri para ele, ainda estou no meio da sala, entre esses dois inimigos. Aí, por que eu sempre adoro me colocar na linha de ataque? Para, Morphine, se foca nas coisas importantes. – Mas eles não vão atacar os Cullen, né?

-Não.

A resposta dele não foi tão segura, talvez depois eu tivesse que pedir isso novamente. No momento, isso basta, eu tenho que acelerar isso, quanto mais tempo ficarmos enrolando, mais tempo perdemos na situação de irmos para cima dos Volturi.

-Ok. Nós vamos todos juntos, vamos entrar em Volterra. – Alice deu um leve suspiro. Olho-a meio preocupada, o que será que ela viu? – O que houve?

-Nada. – opa, ela ainda não está vendo nada?

-Alice, ainda nada? – Carlisle pareceu me olhar com certo receio. Será que eu deveria calar a minha boca antes de ser atacada pela morena?

-Nada. Desde que esses lobos foram colocados em nosso caminho, eu já não vejo mais nada. – ela fita Jacob com intensidade, se ela tivesse visão de calor, Jacob estaria pegando fogo. – _Nada._

-Então teremos que ir no escuro. – digo alto, entrando na frente dela, evitando que ambos parem de se encarar. Os olhos dourados irritados dela se levantam, me fitam com nervosismo. – Vamos no escuro, Alice.

-E se eles estiverem bloqueando a minha visão? – aparentemente ela me ignorou.

-Independente...

-Eles podem ir embora. – Ok, ela está perdendo a noção.

-Alice! – a chamou. Oh, os olhos raivosos dela se tornam tristes, baixos, desesperados. Merda, será que por alguma razão eu não deveria falar o que vou falar? Bom, já era. – Temos que tê-los aqui. Temos que pegar e agradecer toda e qualquer ajuda.

-Eu quero _ver_ o que vai acontecer. – ela diz, a voz fraca, como se por um momento, ela pudesse ser apenas uma criança assustada, não uma predadora imortal.

-Alice, vamos no escuro e vamos vencer.

Oh, vamos lá. Nem eu acredito nessa merda que eu acabei de dizer, mas sinceramente, eu precisava acabar com essa crise de pânico. _Eu_ poderia dar ataque, gritar, atirar em algo ou alguém, mas nada disso teria um resultado decente. Eu tenho que me convencer – convencer todos os outros – de que eu estou certa de que vamos vencer.

Claro, vamos ter baixas. Não vou me enganar sobre isso, não seria hipócrita ou idiota a ponto disso. Mas a minha mente é do mal, e eu sei disso. Em Volterra teremos dois tipos de inimigos: Ajudantes armados até os dentes e Vampiros. Ah, armados com dentes. Aí, como sou engraçada, né?

Claro, vários Lobisomens de dois metros ajudam, vão estraçalhar alguns sanguessugas – citando Jacob – mas e os humanos? Tá, eu sei que eu já matei um milhão de Ajudantes. Mas e os Cullen? Eles mataram alguns para nos ajudar, mas e agora? Eles conseguiriam se controlar? Conseguiriam matar e sentir o cheiro do sangue de vários deles espalhados por aí? Eles e os Lobos conseguiriam existir no mesmo lugar lutando, sem ser um contra o outro?

-Existem muitos Ajudantes. – comecei, era a hora mais certa de se falar sobre isso. – Eu, Denise e Peter podemos lidar com algumas mortes a mais nas costas. Cullens... – me virei para eles, ficando de costas para Jacob. Emmett tencionou os músculos dos braços cruzados. Oh, mais que merda, isso não é hora. – Terão algum problema com o tanto de sangue que será derramado?

Carlisle se levanta, me fita sério. Bella parece que vai sair do aperto de Edward, pular a sala, e arrancar a cabeça de Jacob com uma dentada. Ah, acho que entendi o olhar sério de Carlisle.

-Garanto o comportamento de todos. – ele é louco, mas não vou questioná-lo na frente dos outros. É irritante tirar a autoridade das mãos de alguém assim. Balanço a cabeça e viro-me para Jacob. O moreno está sorrindo, aqueles dentes brancos reluzentes, os olhos brilhando em desafio, como se realmente quisesse que eu lhe perguntasse se ele conseguirá controlar os lobos.

-Jacob, vai garantir que seus lobos não vão atacar os Cullen? – ele sorri ainda mais abertamente. Lobo metido. – Vai garantir que eles vão matar os Ajudantes?

-Humanos? – o sorriso dele some bem rápido.

-Humanos. – agora é o meu sorriso que cresce.

-Alguns podem ser que não concordem. – ele parece pensar, como se o rosto de cada uma que vai recusar aparecesse em sua mente.

-Ok. Fale com esses, diga que terão que matar sanguessugas a mais, por que lá teremos muitos Ajudantes, e somente três humanos não darão conta de todos. – me viro sem nem ao menos me importar o que ele vai falar.

Não é problema meu. Agora, meu problema é começar a pensar no modo como vou ligar para a Divisão, contar essa história a Mou, marcar um encontro. Mesmo com meu orgulho empurrado para o fundo e querendo mais é que o Mou morra, eu tenho que contar com ele. Quanto mais força batermos em Volterra, maiores são nossas chances de quebrarmos.

* * *

Depois de quase duas horas, conseguimos entrar em um acordo. Quase atirei no telefone enquanto falava com Mou. Sério, quis atirar no telefone, quis arrancar a cabeça dele e jogar para os vampiros. Ele disse que eu estava afetada, que estava apaixonada e estava sendo irresponsável ao querer juntar os lobos e os vampiros da Resistência. Mas ei, eu tinha conseguido até uma maldita reunião.

Claro, demorou o triplo do tempo que eu achei que demoraria, mas conseguimos. Sairemos amanhã, vamos de dia. No caminho encontraremos os Agentes da Divisão. Com certeza vamos perder – no mínimo – meia hora tentando fazer com que ninguém ataque ninguém quando isso acontecer. Mas será perfeito. Será como se colocássemos óleo e água e esperássemos que eles se misturassem.

Bati o gancho no telefone, quase quebrando o aparelho. Eu daria um jeito de acertar Mou amanhã, com um soco, com uma bala, qualquer coisa. Diria que fora acidente e pronto. Jogo-me no sofá, recostando a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Fora uma reunião exaustiva, difícil, turbulenta. Jacob parecia querer discordar de tudo que eu falava com relação aos Cullen. E Emmett e Jasper pareciam que estavam provocando o moreno de propósito.

Os Quileutes estão 'acampando' lá do outro lado da estrada, por entre as árvores. Há, seria demais pedir que alguns deles dormissem aqui na casa. Não seria justo com os outros, não? E se fosse, nenhum deles aceitaria.

Os Cullen estão reunidos em alguma parte da casa, confabulando sobre sabe o quê. Denise e Peter, que aparentemente se acertaram do jeito que eu sempre soube que aconteceria, foram para o nosso quarto. Mas eu ficarei por aqui, não quero atrapalhar ninguém, e não quero saber o que eles vão fazer.

Respiro fundo, dou risada. Quero por demais que Emmett venha até aqui. Preciso de conforto, de 'carinho', preciso de descanso e de alguém que me diga que tudo vai dar certo. Ok, Emmett não faria nenhum desses, mas mesmo assim, alguém por aqui seria bom. Hoje tudo que menos quero é ficar sozinha.

-Emmett. – digo, de olhos fechados, voz normal. Não preciso gritar, ele me escutou muito bem. Um segundo e ele está ao meu lado. Viro apenas a cabeça, abro os olhos e ele está sentado ali, braços cruzados, puto da vida.

Eu deveria rir, mas seria tão mais errado. Ele ficou bravo assim que entrei pela porta hoje cedo, parecendo que eu estivera em Volterra outra vez. Eu não me dignei a perguntar, naquele momento, eu estava ocupada. Agora eu tinha tempo para resolver essa área da minha vida fudida. Suspiro antes de começar a falar, ele me olha.

-O que eu fiz dessa vez? – os olhos dele brilharam em um dourado assassino. Opa, fiz algo bem feio. Mas o quê, caralho?

-Se divertiu ontem? – minha cara deve ter sido uma careta de ponto de interrogação bem feia, ele fica ainda mais nervoso. – Com o cachorro.

Desato a rir, exatamente como fiz quando Jacob chamou os vampiros de sanguessugas. Oras, é engraçado, eu realmente tenho que admitir, que além de ouvir Emmett chamá-los de cachorros, é ouvir no tom da voz dele que está com ciúmes. É, isso infla qualquer ego.

-Emmett, ele já tem uma parceira pra vida toda. – minha frase não parece surtir efeito algum. – Ele teve o _imprinting_ dele com ela.

A cara de descrença dele me deixa ainda mais alegre. Ha, quem diria que eu veria Emmett com ciúmes? Claro, ele pode apenas estar com ciúmes por que Jacob é alto, lindo, de pele com uma cor maravilhosa. Mas eu não quero ninguém, só ele. Sem me olhar feio por que acabei de dizer isso, ok?

-Emmett, não quero lobo algum. – viro meu corpo na direção dele, tocando seu braço gelado com a ponta de meus dedos. – Já estou fudida o suficiente apaixonada por você.

Ah, merda! O que eu fiz? Eu realmente falei isso? Estou cansada, é isso. Não posso ser responsável pelo que minha boca e cérebro fazendo quando estou assim. Bom, ao menos acho que não. Ele apenas me olha, como se eu tivesse dito que estou disposta a dançar Conga em Volterra, apenas de calcinha e sutiã. A boca dele começa a deixar aquele sorriso, que adoro, aparecer.

-Apaixonada? – a voz dele é divertida, me zombando.

-Não vou repetir.

-Não? – as mãos dele me seguram pela cintura, me puxam para junto dele. – Tem certeza?

-Nem sob tortura. – dou risada, a boca dele bem perto da minha. – Pode ser que diga, se você falar também.

Ele me fita, ficando sério. Ok, eu poderia calar a boca, mas você já quis muito escutar alguma coisa, que nem se fosse a morte a conversar com você, você iria parar? Eu quero saber se ele sente o mesmo, quero ouvir da boca dele que ele está apaixonado. Se é que ele está, né? Toco seu rosto com a mão, contornando seu queixo trincado, como se estivesse com raiva.

-Não precisa dizer nada, estou...

-Estou... gostando. – ele diz me interrompendo. Ok, ele disse, mais gostando de quê? Ta, eu deveria ficar satisfeita com a revelação, mas não estou. – Eu gosto de você, Morphine.

-Eu também. – minha voz é bem baixinha, meu sorriso se insinua por meus lábios.

Ele me beija. Devagar, sem pressa. Ótimo, era o incentivo que eu precisava para saber que eu tenho algum motivo para voltar viva amanhã.

* * *

_continua..._


	19. Capítulo 18

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, meus amores, aqui está o inicio da batalha final. Os nossos lindos Guerreiros vão para Volterra. Teremos a volta dos Agentes da Divisão e o Mou. Teremos muito sangue, morte, lutas e palavras de amor, não nessa ordem. ahuaauhaua_

_Usarei vários palavrões nesse capítulo, muitos! Teremos mudança de POV algumas vezes, fiquem atentos. Não me matem, não me xinguem. Eu avisei que era insana, então se preparem para as coisas que vão acontecer._

_Lembrem-se, isso é uma fic, eu modifico tudo, não venham me dizer que não aconteceria, por que eu sei disso._

_Marilia, beta fofa, amo-te._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 18**

**POV Jacob**

Passei boa parte da tarde escutando Leah reclamar, xingar, me ameaçar. Mas já me acostumei, apenas balancei a cabeça e fiquei esperando que isso passasse. Sempre passava. Era quase ridículo tentar fazê-la calar a boca, ela não iria. Aprendi, depois de me lascar muito, que ela extravasava, calava a boca e virava ente que conversava depois.

Quando ela finalmente calou a boca, eu estava querendo pedir a arma de Morphine emprestada, para tentar um suicídio. Talvez se eu acertasse a parte certa de meu cérebro, não conseguiria me regenerar.

-Você me ouviu? – Oh, saco.

-Não, Leah, estava pensando em me matar. – sinceridade é a base do relacionamento, não? Ela sorri, sabendo que estou falando sério.

-É exatamente o que vamos fazer amanhã. – ela se aproxima, parando na minha frente. Olho pra cima, em seus olhos. Cacete, lá vem o discurso outra vez.

-Leah...

-Jacob, está certo de que é isso que quer fazer?

A olho nos olhos, sabendo o porquê dessa pergunta: ela está com medo. Eu também estou. Acho que não tem um de nós – ou deles – que não está com medo. É praticamente impossível. Estamos indo encarar a morte, na casa dela.

-Sim.

Ela se ajoelha a minha frente, segurando meu rosto em suas mãos pequenas. Olho-a nos olhos, desejando ardentemente que não ficasse a querer tomá-la bem aqui, no chão, beijando todo seu pequeno corpo. Ela sorri, sentindo o mesmo que eu. O bom de ter o _imprinting_ com Leah foi que ela teve o dela comigo.

-Então... vamos lutar. – ela beija meus lábios, deixando que eu sabia exatamente que ela continua contra essa idéia, mas vai me obedecer.

Seguro-a contra mim, beijando seus lábios, colando seu corpo contra o meu. Eu a amo. Não por escolha, mas porque eu preciso dela, preciso de seu corpo, de sua mente, de sua vida. Leah pode não ser a mais bonita, a mais calma, racional, inteligente, mas está sempre ao meu lado, está sempre me ajudando, sempre me questionando, me fazendo ver o outro lado da história. Eu não conseguiria se fosse de outro jeito. Eu não iria liderar nada nem ninguém se ela não estivesse ao meu lado.

Respirei fundo, segurando os cabelos dela entre meus dedos. Era tão mais fácil quando ela estava por perto, quando ela estava ali, me questionando, me olhando fundo dentro dos olhos, querendo me deixar irritado.

-Não me provoque, Black. – ela diz durante o beijo, rindo. Eu a aperto contra mim, sorrindo.

-Então, farei isso. Só para te irritar. – digo antes de beijá-la novamente, colocando-a em meu colo, prensando seu corpo pequeno contra meu peito, sentindo-a estremecer. Ela é minha. Amanhã é outro dia.

* * *

**POV Denise**

Sento-me na cama, de frente para Peter. Ele está parado já faz algum tempo ali, fitando o espaço. Agora seus olhos claros me fitam, sérios. Eu poderia perguntar o que ele tem, mas seria tão imbecil perguntar uma coisa dessas. Eu sinto a mesma coisa que ele, eu sinto as mesmas sensações. A batalha amanhã, eminente, medonha. Eu sei que muitos vão morrer, dos dois lados. E eu sei que posso estar nesse meio.

-Não fique assim, vamos... chutar o traseiro morto deles.

Ele ri, já é algo.

-Não é sobre isso, Denise. – a mão dele segura meu rosto, me inclino na direção dela. Peter é meu porto-seguro no momento. Rápido, insano e sem explicação, exatamente do jeito que eu gosto em relacionamentos. – Não vou poder ver você se machucar. Ou a Morphine.

-Sei como se sente. – os olhos dele estão pesarosos. Esse tipo sentimento nunca é uma boa coisa para se levar entre armas e balas. – Mas tem que se lembrar...

-Que não posso sentir nada no campo, só ódio. – ele termina minha frase.

Morphine sempre nos disse isso, e eu sei que é verdade. Mas eu não sei se agora consigo isso, sabendo que essa batalha de amanhã pode ser a última batalha de nossa vida, que podemos vencer, matar os vampiros chefes. Que na noite de amanhã a Terra esteja livre.

-Eu estou com medo. Por todos nós. – a outra mão dele segura meu rosto também. Minha respiração acelera. Acho que nunca vi Peter tão sério, adulto, intenso.

-Eu também. Morphine também. Os Cullen, os lobos. Todos estamos com medo, Peter. – o puxo pelos ombros, deitando meu corpo e o deitando ao meu lado, abraçando seu corpo. – Mas, seu eu morrer...

-Cala a boca. – a voz dele é sério, dolorida. Ele não quero nem que eu pense nisso, apesar de ser uma possibilidade gigante, tanto pra mim quanto para ele.

-Peter...

-Cala a boca, Denise. – ele me puxa e me beija, levando meu corpo para cima dele. O beijo de volta, sentindo a necessidade dele de me ter, de ter alguém perto, de sentir que pertence a alguém e que alguém pertence a ele. Eu sinto isso, eu quero isso. Que seja uma última noite, que seja algo para sempre lembrado, se seja algo para rever durante o último maldito suspiro.

* * *

**POV Morphine**

Acordei enrolada nas cobertas que tinham um cheiro forte dele. Ele estava sentado do outro lado do quarto dele, em uma poltrona, uma mão segurando o queixo. Ele estava sério, me fitando. Sentei na cama, fitando-o também. Ele sabia de todas as possibilidades de hoje, sabia que eu poderia morrer, que ele poderia morrer. Que alguém da família dele poderia não voltar.

Cobri meu corpo com a coberta mais leve, sentindo meu corpo doer com alguns movimentos. Não vou dizer que me arrependo de ter passado a noite com ele, não me arrependo de modo alguém; quem se arrependeria? Mas... foi como uma despedida. Foi como se eu soubesse que não fosse voltar. Que meu fim era lá, nos pisos de Volterra.

Fitei seus olhos o tempo todo que ele esteve dentro de mim, mostrando cada maldito sentimento que eu sentia. Todo meu medo, meu carinho, minha insegurança, minha paixão. Emmett me entendeu, me devolveu todos esses sentimentos. Quando chegamos ao orgasmo, Emmett me abraçou e a frase que ele disse ecoou em minha cabeça agora, como se ele tivesse acabado de gritá-la:

_"Não morra, Morphine, ou vou te trazer de volta."_

Chorei em seu peito por algum tempo após isso, sabendo que deveria ter doído para ele dizer isso. Eu não quero isso, não quero ser transformada, não quero ser eterna. Não vou aceitar, caso algo aconteça. E ele sabe disso. Ele sabe exatamente que não vou querer isso.

-O que está pensando? – pergunto. Ele continua em silêncio, na mesma posição, pouco se importa sem estar sem roupa alguma, sem nada lhe cobrindo. – Emmett?

-Me deixe transformá-la. – a voz dele é séria, ele não está brincando. – Adiamos alguns dias a batalha. Se Peter e...

-Não.

Ele se levanta, olhando meus olhos com força. Eu já tinha visto a cor escura de suas íris, aquilo não me dava medo. O que me deu medo foi como ele me olhou: machucado.

-Se eu tiver que morrer, eu vou morrer, Emmett.

Os músculos de todo seu corpo forte se tencionaram. Seu rosto se tornou assassino. Eu não vou chorar por ter que magoá-lo novamente se for preciso. Eu não quero ser como ele.

-Não é uma batalha justa, mas é minha batalha. Passei a vida me preparando para isso. – digo enquanto saio da cama, pegando minhas roupas no chão. – Se eu for morrer, que assim seja.

Ele se move rápido, mas eu escuto e vejo. Aparentemente minha humanidade está em suas últimas gotas. Os dedos dele se fecham em meu braço, com força, sinto a dor. Se ele quebrar meu braço nada de bom vai acarretar. Eu vou nessa batalha, de braço quebrado ou não.

-Olhe nos meus olhos, Marybeth.

Levanto minha cabeça com força, querendo ser a garota corajosa que sempre fui. Mas quer saber? Não sou. Nesse momento não sou nada corajosa. Nesse momento eu tenho medo, sinto dor, já sinto o pesar de perder alguém que ainda não sei quem é. Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, embaçando minha visão. Tudo que eu menos queria era chorar. Ok, isso se provou inevitável.

-Deixe-me te matar.

A dor na voz dele me lembra Edward ao falar na transformação de Bella. Quando chegamos a esse nível?

-Deixe-me te fazer imortal.

Eu balanço a cabeça, tentando me soltar. Inferno, Emmett, eu não quero ser um monstro como o que matou minha mãe.

-Deixe-me te fazer forte.

Balanço a cabeça negando outra vez. Ele fecha mais os dedos em meus braços.

-Deixe-me te fazer... minha.

Lágrimas começam a queimar contra meu rosto, começo a me debater contra ele, tentando me soltar. Não quero ficar aqui, não quero escutar isso. Quando foi que chegamos a esse ponto? Quando foi que eu fiquei vulnerável perto dele?

-Não me peça isso, Emmett. – não reconheço minha própria voz. – Eu quero morrer.

Ele me puxa, me olha fundo dentro dos olhos. A boca em uma linha, mas ele cola os lábios aos meus. O abraço, puxando o corpo dele contra o meu, implorando para que ele abra a boca, deixe-me sentir a língua dele. Que me beije com força, que me tome para ele, que me deixe sentir seu corpo mais uma vez, pela última vez.

* * *

-Peter, Denise. – bato na porta, duas horas depois. Emmett deixou o quarto antes de mim. Não disse nada, apenas saiu quando terminamos.

Fiquei algum tempo na cama, chorando, sentindo que já começava a morrer ali. Mas não podia. Eu ensinar – e muito bem – a todos os Agentes, que o único sentimento que deveriam levar para o campo era ódio. E eu afundaria todos esses outros sentimentos, eu era uma Agente. Eu iria fazer o que fora ensinada e treinada minha vida toda para fazer.

Tomei um banho, troquei-me, armei-me como se fosse um tanque de guerra. O coldre nas costas, nas coxas descobertas, as facas nas botas, uma nas costas. Munição espalhada pelos bolsos do sobretudo. Olho-me nos espelho antes de sair, que seja a última vez, mas que seja perfeita.

Denise abre a porta, os olhos vermelhos, mas saí do quarto sem dizer uma palavra. Peter a segue. Ficamos os três em silêncio no corredor. Eu sei exatamente tudo que passa pela cabeça deles, é a mesma maldita coisa que passa pela minha.

-Pegaram tudo?

-Sim. – Peter responde, Denise balança a cabeça. Engulo em seco antes de falar outra vez.

-Me prometam que vão enfiar uma bala na minha cabeça, caso... – não preciso terminar, eles sabem o que quero dizer.

-Não vou fazer isso. – Denise declara, indignada como sempre quando toco nesse assunto.

-Nem eu, Morphine. – Peter diz também, sério.

-Eu não serei um deles. Não mesmo. Se vocês não fizerem, paço para os lobos. – um tiro na cabeça ou estraçalhada, eu não vou ser um monstro no final do dia.

-Morphine não seja irracional. – Peter diz mais alto, olhando-me nos olhos. – Não seria o fim do mundo se você ficasse ao lado dele.

-Não. Serei. Um. Monstro.

Pontuo cada palavra, não me importo que todos os Cullen escutem. Eu não serei como eles, não permitirei que isso aconteça. Nem hoje, nem nunca. Denise não diz nada, apenas balança a cabeça e começa a descer, Peter ainda fica me fitando, mas desiste e desce, a seguindo. Vejo Bella no fim do corredor, me olhando com aqueles olhos vermelhos assustadores. Deus, como odeio essa cor de olhos.

-Estou um pouco irracional ainda, Morphine, mas até eu vejo que está sendo babaca. – ela entra no quarto onde dorme com Edward.

Eu deveria me irritar, deveria ir tirar satisfação sobre o que ela disse, mas qual é o propósito? Que bem faria? Eles pensam de um jeito, eu penso de outro. Não vou me tornar um deles, não vou viver para sempre.

Hoje só me importa a batalha, e o tanto de sangue que eu vou derramar.

* * *

Uma cena totalmente surreal, devo dizer. Os Lobisomens estão todos transformados, correndo pela floresta. Os Cullen em dois carros, nós em outro carro. Partimos a meia hora, a toda velocidade, em direção a Volterra. Já encontramos a Divisão, eles estão em oito carros atrás de nós. É um exército de verdade, um exército buscando o controle da Terra.

Denise é que está dirigindo, os nós dos dedos brancos de tanto apertar o volante. Peter no banco de trás carrega as armas que a Divisão nos trouxe. Armas fortes, grandes, de destruição. Minha mente refaz os caminhos de Volterra, cada nível, cada corredor.

Vou matar. A partir desse momento, só me importa isso. Só me importa quantas vidas eu vou tirar, quantos Ajudantes e Vampiros vamos eliminar e tomar o controle. O carro dá uma guinada, fazendo uma curva em alta velocidade. Mas não olho para o lado, minha mente só vê pisos e corredores. As imagens sobre vampiros e humanos.

Talvez seja melhor que eu reze. Que eu implore a Deus para nos proteger e nos deixar vencer. Que nos permita tomar o controle novamente, e que tudo volte a ser como era. Mas eu não consigo rezar, eu não consigo nem sentir nada. Pulsa um ódio por minhas veias. Corre como veneno, como um acelerador, um combustível. Empurra-me cada vez mais na insanidade.

Eu vou vencer essa Guerra. O exército que faço parte vai sair vitorioso. Por que não importa o meu fim, eu vou matá-los, eu vou usar meu ódio como escudo e arma. Não sobrara nenhum Vampiro ou Ajudante em pé ou lutando, em Volterra. Eu não vou deixar. Nunca mais.

* * *

Estávamos perto de Volterra, mas longe o suficiente para não sermos vistos. Os Líderes de cada grupo, reunidos. Mou, eu, Carlisle e Jacob juntos. Eu dizia como faríamos. Disse aos dois líderes do lado sobrenatural tudo que eles precisavam saber sobre os níveis, sobre os corredores. Informei que no último andar encontraríamos os Volturi. Lá seria o fim da batalha.

-Vamos atacar todos de uma vez. – disse, esperando para ver se eles concordavam. Todos acenaram. Ótimo, me sinto como um general preparando os soldados para a morte. – Acha que seria mais fácil se fôssemos antes. – apontei para mim e para Mou, querendo dizer os nossos grupos. – Matando os Ajudantes. A Resistência logo atrás, e os Lobisomens atrás. Quando chegarmos ao último andar, eles podem ir à frente. Nós, humanos, teremos menos chance, mas vamos estar na retaguarda, dando apoio.

-Eu acho que é uma boa idéia. – Jacob diz, olhando meio que sorrindo pra mim. Respiro fundo, ao menos estamos nos entendendo.

-O que acham? – pergunto aos outros dois. Carlisle me fita sério, mas assenti. Viro-me para Mou, apenas perguntando por que não quero criar conflito antes da batalha, por que o que ele pensa pouco me interessa.

-Um bom plano. Vamos em frente.

-Ok, avisem sobre o plano e a formação aos seus. – digo respirando fundo outra vez. – Em dez minutos entramos.

* * *

Tento puxar ar para meus pulmões, mas só sinto sangue descer por minha garganta. Tento segurar minha arma, mas não sinto meu braço direito, e meu braço esquerdo ainda segura a faca que eu acabei de acertar na garganta de um Ajudante que veio nos atacar quando chegamos os último andar.

Ouço gritos, ouço choro. Ouço os passos dos Lobisomens contra o chão de ferro, seus corpos amassando paredes, quebrando móveis, e rasgando vampiros como se fossem feitos de papel. Vejo corpos se batendo, pessoas morrendo. Eu sou uma delas.

* * *

_continua..._

**N.B.:** _Ah, que demais o inicio da Guerra. Capítulo muito bom. Gostei do POV da Denise, ela e Peter, como disse, formam um belo casal._

_Morphine é burra, não? Se Emmett falasse desse jeito que falou a ela para transformá-la, eu não pensaria duas vezes hauahuahuahua_


	20. Capítulo 19

**N.A.:** _Pois bem, aqui está o capítulo final. Espero que tenham gostado até aqui, e que não me matem por causa desse fim. Eu queria fazer um 'final feliz' para todos. Mas não rolou. Vocês podem culpar então a música 'til We Die, do Slipknot._

_Agradeço quem acompanhou a fica até aqui, quem comentou e quem quis me matar! *-* A parte em itálico é contando o que se passou antes da última cena do capítulo interior, sem POV de ninguém, apenas para situar todo mundo sobre o que aconteceu, e depois também, ok? Se sentir falta de alguns Volturi, não é sem querer, eu só coloquei alguns mesmo._

_Marilia, beta, eu te amo por agüentar minhas loucuras, meus e-mails cheios de capítulos pra ti. Amo-te, demais. Obrigada por tudo._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 19**

_Os Agentes entraram pelas portas da garagem, matando seis Ajudantes, sem pestanejar. Mou e Morphine iam à frente, uma arma em cada mão. Atiravam sem exitar, nem ao menos miravam direito e acertavam as cabeças dos Ajudantes. Eram mais de sessenta Agentes, armados com armas de destruição, prontos para morrerem._

_Morphine foi a primeira a entrar no nível um. Corredores em subida e descida, passos altos e rápidos e virem na direção deles. Todos atiravam, virados para frente e para trás, acertando Ajudantes que queriam lhe matar._

_Peter estava a direita de Morphine, Denise ao seu lado. A morena não gostava de usar armas, por isso estava somente com uma. Mas estava com facas espalhadas por todo o corpo, pronta para usá-las em um combate corpo a corpo. O primeiro andar foi mais fácil, mesmo com o labirinto de corredores._

_Os Vampiros seguiam eliminando alguma pessoa que ficara para trás. Os Lobisomens até aquele momento estavam em sua força humana, esperando o momento certo de começarem a atacar. Carlisle e Esme não se sentiam certo nessa batalha, mas não voltariam atrás, haviam decidido ajudar a Divisão, e era isso que fariam._

_Chegaram o nível dois: Ajudantes desciam as escadas rápidos, atirando para todos os lados. Alguns Agentes caíram feridos ou mortos. Não havia tempo para resgate, não seria agora que socorreriam alguém. Não havia tempo. Eles continuaram avançando. Cada nível que subiam, mas Agentes e Ajudantes caiam. Os Cullen entraram na batalha, começando a atacar._

_Vampiros começaram a aparecer os Lobisomens se transformaram. O caos começou a acontecer, gritos, morte. Corpos voavam. Ganidos, grunhidos. Todos os lados dessa batalha estavam tendo baixas. Pessoas morriam, sangravam, atiravam, acertavam lâminas contra corpos. Tudo se tornou um verdadeiro campo de batalha._

_As escadas começaram a serem desfeitas com o peso dos Lobos, as pessoas eram esmagadas por suas patas, dilaceradas por suas garras. Vampiros do exército dos Volturi batiam de frente com os Quileutes, alguns conseguiam machucá-los, alguns apenas eram despedaçados por dois Lobos ao mesmo tempo._

_Morphine entrou pela porta que dava o décimo quarto andar, entrando e atirando. Seu colete foi acertado duas vezes, fazendo com que fosse jogada para trás, caindo no corredor. Desesperou, seria pisoteada pelos Lobos se não se levantasse. Colou-se a parede, usando-a e levantando-se. Recarregou a arma, voltando a atirar._

_Alice era uma pequena assassina, movia-se com destreza, matando Vampiros junto com Jasper. Não era uma tarefa fácil, na verdade, já fora ferida várias vezes. Rosalie e Emmett trabalhavam lado a lado, matando humanos e Vampiros, ajudando os Lobos a despedaçarem os imortais._

_Bella era a mais insana, atacava os Vampiros, mesmo querendo pegar os humanos. Controlava-se, mesmo que com muita dificuldade. Via Edward lutando, esmurrando um Vampiro de cabelos vermelhos, que parecia estar levando a melhor. Mas Edward cravou os dentes em seu pescoço, puxando com força, fazendo a parte do corpo tombar para o lado. Terminou de arrancá-la com as mãos, deixando o corpo cair de lado._

_Mou empurrou a porta com o pé, vendo apenas mais dois lances de escada para que chegasse aos Volturi, aos chefes de todo esse caos. Mas seu corpo fora jogado para trás, caindo novamente no corredor, aonde agora Morphine e vários outros Agentes vinham correndo e atirando para trás. A loira parou ao lado de seu mentor, vendo que ele tomara dois dias, um no estômago e um no pescoço. Pelo tanto de sangue que estava a escapar, Mou já poderia ser considerado morto._

_Morphine gritou, arrastando o corpo dele para o lado, para não ser pisoteado. Viu ao fundo do corredor os Lobos arrebentarem o batente da porta, o primeiro a passar fora um de pelo castanho-avermelhado, que ela sabia ser Jacob. Indicou com a mão para a porta perto de si, e fez um sinal de pare. Jacob parou seus Lobos, alguns ainda nas escadas, matando e morrendo._

_Os Agentes formaram uma barreira, Morphine e Peter a liderando. Outro tiro acertou o colete de Morphine, rasgando uma das faixas que fazia a proteção ficar segura no corpo. O sangue da loira escorreu pela blusa, pingando no chão. Ela sentiu, mas ignorou a dor. Peter e ela descarregaram as armas, matando Ajudantes naqueles dois lances de escada. Mas perderam seis Agentes nessa contenda._

_Jacob ouviu os tiros, viu muitos Agentes sumindo por aquela porta, mas então se silenciou os tiros ali, e ele soube que poderia seguir em frente. Com seu corpo gigante atravessou o corredor em poucas passadas, arrebentando mais uma vez o batente de uma porta. Viu os Agentes que sobreviveram entrando por uma porta no alto dos dois lances de escadas, os seguiu._

_Emmett foi o primeiro dos Cullen a alcançar o corredor no décimo quarto andar. Viu os corpos dos Agentes, dos Ajudantes, e então reconheceu o corpo de Mou, perto de uma outra porta destruída. Uma apreensão tomou conta de sua mente, sabia que Morphine entrara em Volterra com a idéia de matar e com ódio, mas agora ela agia por vingança, tinha certeza._

_-Vamos, Emmett._

_Rosalie, Alice e Jasper passaram por ele, na direção da porta arrebentada. Tiros começaram a serem ouvidos novamente, dessa vez dois andares acima. Emmett correu, ouvindo Agentes, Lobos e Carlisle e Esme lutando contra vários vampiros nas escadas._

_Morphine entrou no ultimo andar, uma enorme sala que ocupava todo o andar. Piso de ferro, paredes de granito. Ela conta dez vampiros de olhos vermelhos no amplo salão. Mais de vinte Ajudantes, que já estão a atirar, mas alguns começam a vir de peito aberto, querendo lutar._

_Denise destacou-se, começando a lutar e acertar os Ajudantes com facas, matando. Peter foi para o lado dela, lutam costas com costas. Os Lobos começam a entrar, os Vampiros começam a atacar. Morphine atira em um deles, uma garota loira, ela balança o corpo para o lado, mas não cai. Porém se distrai tempo suficiente para que três Lobisomens a seguram, puxando-a em direções diferentes: ela resiste, mas não por muito tempo, sendo despedaçada._

_Morphine se vira para ver os outros Vampiros, e não há tempo. Um, dois, três, quatro impactos. Sua mão segura a faca em suas costas, a lâmina abrindo um horrível fenda no pescoço do Ajudante que a acertou de perto. Seu corpo escorrega para o chão, o grito de Denise ecoando em seu ouvido._

_Peter vê Morphine ser acertada, mas não pode parar o que faz no momento. Os Agentes estão a conseguir eliminar os Ajudantes dali, depois disso serão somente os Vampiros. Tinham os Cullen e os Lobisomens, iriam conseguir. Teria que deixar Morphine a própria sorte dela._

_Jacob viu os tiros perfurarem o colete de Morphine, viu o corpo da loira no canto, sangrando. Mas agora estavam apenas com quatro Vampiros para matarem, não poderia se distrair agora. Leah estava ao seu lado, Quil, Embry, Sam e outros começando avançar na direção dos Vampiros restantes. Seu pensamento era só em vencer essa batalha._

_Rosalie foi a primeira a entrar na ampla sala, vendo a destruição, a morte em todos os cantos. Foi para cima dos Ajudantes, eliminando dois de uma só vez. Jasper atacou um vampiro que parecia ser novo, parecia um rapaz. Olhou-o nos olhos, antes de ver Bella e Edward aproximando-se por trás desse rapaz. Segurou o tronco dele, vendo Bella lhe morder na nuca, e puxar com força. A cena que se seguiu fez Edward assustar-se com a ferocidade da noiva._

_Emmett parou na porta onde Mou estava, antes de subir pelos dois lances de escada. Um cheiro lhe chamou a atenção. Tinha sangue demais no chão para identificar o de Morphine, mas engoliu em seco ao sentir que era o cheiro do sangue dela. Ela estava ferida, mas continuara. Carlisle e Esme se juntaram a ele, sangue pelos corpos, alguns Lobos machucados também se juntaram._

_Subiu correndo, temendo o cheiro que ficava ainda mais forte. A porta destruída pelo corpo dos Lobos deixou Emmett ver mais sangue de Morphine no concreto. O chão de ferro estava cheio de sangue, de várias pessoas. Ouvira gritos, choros, luta. E quando entrou de verdade, viu o corpo da loira jogado em um canto, imóvel._

_Denise perdeu duas facas, cravadas no peito de dois Ajudantes. Viu Peter nocautear mais um Ajudante e partiu para cima de outro, mas um tiro na perna esquerda o impediu de continuar. Denise foi para cima do Ajudante que atirou nele, mas não foi necessário, um Lobo de pelo quase branco segurou o homem com a arma, jogando-o para trás, fazendo o corpo bater na parede de granito e escorrer até o chão, morto._

_Agora com todos os Ajudantes mortos, só sobravam os três Vampiros com capas negras. Tinhas vários Lobos, todos os Cullen, Peter e Denise e mais alguns Agentes. Era muitos, mas mesmo assim poderiam ser poucos para enfrentarem os Vampiros milenares._

_Denise agarrou Peter por debaixo dos braços, arrastando-o para o lado. Quebrou todas as unhas ao rasgar parte de sua camiseta, enrolando na perna dele, estancando o sangue que não parava de sair. O loiro esperneava, sentindo muita dor._

_-Segure com força, já venho._

_Denise pegou algumas armas e algumas munições de Peter, deixando com duas armas para se defender. A morena se levantou, decidida a deixar que os outros cuidassem dos outros três imortais e iria ver Morphine, talvez tirá-la de lá. Mas viu que Emmett estava com o corpo sobre o dela, vendo os ferimentos. Respirou fundo e virou-se, deixando que o vampiro cuidasse dela, e juntou-se o grupo na luta._

_Jacob foi o primeiro a investir contra o vampiro de cabelos brancos, vendo-o desviar. Mas os três recebiam tiros dos poucos Agentes que ainda estava vivos e em pé. Os Lobos estavam em grande número, mais de dez, e todos focados em tentar segurar os Vampiros com as bocas, rasgando sua pele de granito. Jacob sabia que seria uma contenda difícil, eles pareciam ser antigos, mais fortes, poderosos._

_Edward e Alice se olharam por um breve segundo, Bella agachando e observando o Vampiro de cabelos longos e encaracolados, o rosto já de uma pessoa velha. Esme juntou-se ao trio, não sendo necessário que conversassem para saberem o que iriam fazer. Edward atacou o Vampiro, mas ele desviou, entretanto bateu o corpo no de Alice, que segurou seus braços. Esme pulou e segurou sua cabeça, enquanto Bella segurava as pernas. Todos puxaram ao mesmo tempo que Edward batia o corpo contra o tórax do imortal. Ele se desfez em pedaços, mas Esme não teve certeza se ele morrera._

_Teriam que atear fogo, teriam que queimar o prédio todo. Carlisle, Jasper e mais três Lobos estavam cercando um outro Vampiro. Esse escapou de todas as investidas que eles deram, e desatou a correr pela sala, passando pela única porta, sumindo da vista deles. Carlisle sabia que era Marcus que acabara de desaparecer, mas ainda estavam a tentar matar Caius. Sabia que Aro estava morto, vira Esme e os outros o despedaçarem._

_Jacob viu o reforço chegar, eram todos os presentes a atacar o mesmo Vampiro, que teve o mesmo fim que o outro. Mas antes mesmo que eles pudessem comemorar vitória, Esme quebrou os móveis, enquanto Carlisle derrubava as velas que ainda estavam acessas no fundo da sala, no chão. Logo cortinas, tapetes e as madeiras dos móveis quebrados estavam com labaredas de fogo._

_Um grito agudo ecoou mais alto que toda a bagunça que ainda ocorria. Todos olharam na mesma direção. Emmett estava ajoelhado, o corpo preso por entre os braços de Rosalie, um corpo se debatia na frente deles._

* * *

**POV Morphine**

Eu estava em estado de porra de uma dor do caralho. Meu corpo parecia pulsar na mesma merda da freqüência que os passos dos Lobisomens batiam no chão. Eu sentia meu sangue escorrer por meu corpo, e eu tinha a plena noção de que tinha tomado quatro tiros. De perto. Mais que merda, os quatro tinham atravessado meu colete.

Tentei respirar, mas o chão ainda pulsava, meus olhos enxergavam preto e o teto. Eu entrava em um estado meio inconsciente, eu tinha certeza disso. Eu queria levantar, eu queria ajudar, mas minhas pernas não me respondiam, meus braços menos ainda. Eu não conseguia respirar, meu sangue entrava no lugar do ar. Eu vi olhos negros pairam sobre mim e tive a plena certeza de que Emmett faria o que havia prometido.

Meu grito de 'não' fora apenas uma golfada de sangue, fazendo o líquido escorrer por minha bochecha. A boca dele se moveu, dizendo algo, mas eu não conseguia escutar. Merda, eu vou morrer. Não consigo mais agüentar.

Vejo mais um par de olhos negros se juntarem aos de Emmett, mas eu não consigo me mexer, apenas os cabelos loiros me dizem que é Rosalie. Estou com frio, com dor, toda a dor que não sentia em toda minha vida, sinto agora. O chão se move com mais força, é Emmett tirando meu colete perfurado, vendo os estragos.

Um suspiro manda mais sangue para dentro de meus pulmões, sinto meus olhos entrando na escuridão. É a última vez que vejo o escuro. É a última vez que respiro sangue. Desculpa-me, Emmett.

* * *

**POV Emmett**

Inclinei-me sobre ela, o cheiro do sangue quase me deixando insano. Mas ela está morrendo. Não vou cumprir porra nenhuma, vou transformá-la, não tenho tempo pra ficar pensando em promessas. Vejo-a abrir a boca, mas só sangue sai, apenas isso.

-Agüenta, inferno, agüenta.

Vejo o corpo dela convulsionar duas vezes, o sangue escorre com força para todos os lados. Rosalie se ajoelha a meu lado, olhando com medo para Morphine.

-Quando ver que já foi o suficiente, me puxa.

Ela acena com a cabeça, enquanto tiro o colete destruído de Morphine. Os quatro tiros que passaram pegar em seus pulmões, que agora se enchem de sangue. Ela tenta respirar outra vez, engasgando com sangue. Olho mais uma vez em seus olhos, vendo que eles começam a sair de foco. Porra, ela está morrendo.

Abaixo minha boca para perto do pescoço dela, mas vou fazer outra coisa. Rápido, cravo os dentes em um dos furos da bala, mordendo com força, liberando veneno. Mordo o outro, e assim faço com os quatro furos, mordendo, mandando veneno e estancando o sangue. Mas o sangue dela é o sonho, o que sempre desejei, doce, quente. Seguro o corpo dela com força, mas então sinto um aperto contra meu peito, duas barras de ferro me puxando para trás.

Minha boca descola do corpo de Morphine, Rosalie dizendo algo em meu ouvido. Não sei o que é, não consigo prestar atenção. Ela grita, mas continuou sem escutar, eu quero mais, eu quero o sangue dela. Vejo o corpo a minha frente convulsionar com força, batendo no chão. A cabeça a acertar o ferro, as pernas se mexerem em espasmos fortes.

-Emmett, já chega! – Rosalie grita, fechando os braços em meu peito com força, me segurando por trás, fazendo-me cair em cima dela. Um grito corta o ar, fazendo minha mente ter mais controle. Os olhos assustados e a boca aberta de Morphine me indicando que eu fiz a merda. Eu a matei, exatamente como ela não queria.

* * *

_O fogo consumiu o prédio, todos os corpos que lá estavam, queimando juntos. Apenas um dos Volturi escapara, Marcus. Os sobreviventes estavam parados do lado de fora, afastados do prédio, vendo as chamas começarem a derrubar o monumento que fora medo de muita gente por tanto tempo._

_Emmett colocara o corpo de Morphine no capô de um dos carros. Sabia que o veneno agia no corpo dela, os gritos não paravam. Denise e Peter estavam pertos, sentados no chão. Ambos choravam, não tiveram coragem de matara loira como ela queria. Rosalie estava perto, os olhos sérios fitavam a loira debatendo-se e gritando. Os Cullen tentavam acalmar Emmett, mas o moreno apenas ficara em silêncio, vendo o que fizera._

_Jacob aproximou-se, vendo a loira a morrer, bem ali, na sua frente. Emmett se virou e o fitou sério, e não foi necessário palavras, eles se entenderam. Jacob sabia bem o porquê do vampiro estar a transformar a Agente. Fez um sinal com a cabeça e virou-se, começando a bater em retirado com sua matilha. Leah veio para seu lado, a perna ainda machuca, curando-se devagar._

_-Pra casa? – perguntou apoiando-se nele._

_-Pra casa. – Jacob sorriu e em pouco tempo, os quase vinte Lobisomens que sobraram já estavam transformados e partiam em direção a Forks. Descansariam quando finalmente estivessem em paz._

_Os Agentes também partiram depois de algum tempo, o segundo Líder, conversando com Carlisle sobre o alerta que daria para o resto do mundo, avisando sobre a destruição de Volterra. Seria o fim do comando dos Vampiros na Terra. Começaria naquele dia. Alguns Agentes tentaram convencerem Peter e Denise a voltarem, mas os dois recusaram, queriam ficar com Morphine. Os Cullen entraram nos carros, Emmett a cuidar da loira, que deixava gritos altos escaparem por sua boca._

_Ele sabia bem que demoraria dias, que ela ficaria a ser dilacerada por dentro por dias, queimando. Mas não importava, estava com ela. Lidaria com a ira da loira depois, pensaria nas outras coisas depois._

_E três dias, como previstos por Alice no carro enquanto voltavam pra casa, Morphine abriu os olhos, vermelhos, homicidas. Alice sorriu, provando-se feliz por ter conseguido 'ver' Morphine acordando irada, mas ficando feliz alguns dias depois ao ver que o objetivo de sua vida fora cumprido, que agora poderia aproveitar. _

_A boca de Morphine abriu-se e fechou, a mão esmagando a mão de Emmett. Ele sorriu sabendo que agüentaria a ira dela por muitos anos. Mas que ao menos estariam juntos._

_Fim_

_

* * *

_

**N.A.:** _Agradeço todos que leram até aqui, espero que tenham gostado do fim._

**N.B.: _Acabou mimimimi_**

_To triste... Quero mais!_

_Amei o final, bem emocionante. Morphine teve o futuro que ela imaginou ser horrível, mas estaria com Emmett, para sempre. A ultima frase da fic é um quote memorável (L)_


End file.
